Darkmask: Johto Chronicles
by OZ x OZ
Summary: A young boy loses everything to him. 8 years later, Lyra Goldstein stumbles across a man who's alter ego is feared by criminals everywhere. Rating subject to change as is the pairings. Read and Review.
1. Violet Misdirection

**Well here it is folks, the beginning of my fic known as Vigilante. Now some of you of the Pokémon fandom know of an OC that hunts criminals, his name being Demetri Koslov. This is now his story and how he impacts the lives that meet with him on his journies.**

**I do not own Pokémon, Nintendo does. I only own Anderson/Darkmask and his friends.**

The Violet City festival was quite an event.

It was not called the 'bright and shiny city of fun' for nothing. The people of Violet City liked nothing better than to enjoy themselves, and could be relied on to make a special effort at festival time. What was more, this year's festival was extra-special.

For none other than May Maple, the legendary 'Queen of Hoenn,' was participating. It had certainly drawn the crowds. People had come from all over Hoenn for the chance to see her.

But there was one man for whom the whole event was a waste of time.

For that matter, he found Pokémon Coordinators to be an even bigger waste of time, and had never broken the habit of saying so openly. It did not make him popular.

It was late, and the streets were deserted. He preferred them that way, for there was no one around to comment on the mask that he wore. It was a stylized Samurai's mask, covering the whole of his upper face aside from a pair of ice-blue eyes. The mask revealed his narrow mouth, but this was hidden by the high collar of his long red trench-coat. Underneath it was a simple green t-shirt and black jeans. A casual observer would have judged him to be in his mid twenties, on the basis of his height.

His blond hair fluttered in the wind as he walked down the empty street. He had been down that particular street before, and had already figured out where he had to go. His destination was a door at the end of an alley, not of any great interest to most people, but one that the young man had seen certain persons coming in and out of.

He stopped at the end of the alley, staring straight at the door. Anyone who cared to look closely, as the masked man was doing, would have noted that it was not an ordinary door. It came with a keypad, and closer observation would reveal numerous bolts on all four sides, holding the door firmly closed.

The man smirked under his collar, backing away as he reached one hand to his belt. It came away with a Pokeball.

"Go, Gardevoir," he whispered, smirking. The ball opened, and in a flash of light the occupant appeared. Gardevoir, the so-called 'Embrace Pokémon' straightened up, looking expectantly at her Trainer.

"_Psychic._" Gardevoir nodded, turning with characteristic grace towards the door, eyes glowing red, shining like stars in the low light.

The door shrieked and groaned, bending out of shape as Gardevoir's will was unleashed on it. The man could hear shouting from inside the building, and decided that backup was in order.

"Tyranitar." A heavily-armoured reptilian pokémon flashed into being, growling in readiness. Both pokémon knew what to do. Their masked Trainer had planned everything.

Finally the door flew in, Gardevoir's mental powers rolling it up like a paper towel. The yells grew louder and fearful as the incoming door wrought havoc.

A instant later, three men came boiling through the newly-divested doorway, followed immediately by a crush of others. They all looked _very _annoyed…

"What the hell is going on…"

"Luxray." His Luxray came out on command. It was unsteady on its feet, wobbling as if intoxicated. But its heart was in the trim, glaring murderously at the three men. It snarled, lightning arcing and crackling across its shivering body.

Its mission was simple. _Kill everyone inside. _

The sight of a battle-ready Tyranitar, a highly capable Gardevoir, and an enraged Luxray would be enough to frighten anyone. What truly _terrified_ them was the Trainer in the mask. They knew that mask well.

"Its…its…its" stammered one of them.

"Darkmask…" whispered the other one, fear gripping him. The Trainer smirked with glee behind the top-half of his coat, relishing the fear he saw in their eyes.

"Get in there and use _Discharge_." Luxray charged, the men falling over eachother to get away. It was too late for them.

The building shook as if in an earthquake as Luxray unleashed its power. The walls crumbled as lightning tore through them, the bolts flashing through to strike other buildings nearby. The building collapsed in on itself, clouds of dust fanning out away from the base as the walls came down. The blast wave swept over Darkmask, fanning his hair and making his coat billow. He did not flinch as the force buffeted him.

Then it was over.

Darkmask sneered as he surveyed the destruction. As the dust settled, he could see the bodies of the men he had come for, lying half-buried in the rubble. He could see the red letter R resplendent on their shirts, the red turning a darker shade. Threads of blood ran over and from under the debris, pooling at the edge.

Luxray came trotting out. Its unsteadiness was gone, and it no longer shivered. The crackling lightning was gone too, its power having been used up. It stood next to Gardevoir, and if either pokémon was unsettled by the sight, they did not show it.

There was a clatter from the debris. Darkmask narrowed his eyes as he saw something move. One of the men, one of those he had come to kill, was not yet dead. That wouldn't do at all.

"Tyranitar, _Hyper Beam_." The saurian pokémon obeyed without hesitation. A gleam of light appeared in its open mouth, the air around it glittering as dust particles were annihilated by the rising power. The power hummed, then shrieked as the beam was unleashed. What remained of the building disappeared as the beam tore into the rubble, debris flying in all directions. Darkmask and his pokémon stood where they were, Gardervoir's _Reflect_ a shimmering barrier around them, protecting them from harm.

As the roar faded, Darkmask could hear the shouting, and the sirens. He would have to leave quickly, or else fight his way past police officers and wannabe-hero pokémon Trainers. He could not afford to be caught, or to be a cop-killer. The police gave him enough trouble without _that_ kind of motivation, that kind of _hate_. The hate he knew all too well.

"Gardevoir, Teleport us out of here".

Darkmask and his pokémon disappeared, almost as if they were never there.

An instant later, in a clearing to the south of Violet City, there was a flash of light. When the light was gone, Darkmask and his pokémon remained.

Darkmask grinned in satisfaction. Gardevoir had landed them right on target, exactly the place he had chosen. So far from the city, and so unlikely, that no one would think to look there for several hours.

They would not catch him that night.

It had all gone so well. He had staked out the building for three days, suspecting it to be one of Team Rocket's local hideouts. He had planned the attack to perfection, choosing the clearing as his escape route, and even deciding _how_ he would destroy the hideout.

All to strike at Team Rocket. All to strike fear into them, and anyone foolish enough to join them.

Pleased by the success, Darkmask allowed himself a brief moment of rest. He unbuttoned his trench coat, and pulled the mask from his face, stowing both in his backpack. To walk the roads wearing them, after his work that night, would be asking for trouble.

Only the doomed saw them.

"Job well done," he said sincerely to Gardevoir and Tyranitar. Both pokémon perked up, enjoying his praise. He smiled at the pride in their eyes as he returned them to their pokeballs. He glanced up at the moon, shining above him in the night sky, the only illumination in the clearing.

A nip at his trouser leg drew his attention down. Luxray stared back up at him through knowing, familiar eyes. It knew as well as he did that although one hideout had been destroyed, there would be more. Many more. The pokémon turned his head south, and Darkmask followed his gaze.

Luxray was a _he_, that much he knew. Gardevoir and Tyranitar were _it_, partly because he wasn't sure what gender they were, and for that matter didn't know how to find out.

Not that it mattered.

"I know, Luxray," he said. "Never forgive, never forget." He put his hand to his face and headed for the main road, the Gleam Eyes Pokémon trotting along beside him.

They would never forget that day, when everything changed.

At the very beginning…

_**Then**_

"Come on Bale! The sooner we get to the arcade, the more time we have!" called a red-headed, freckle-faced young boy who wore glasses. His name was John, and he was 14 years old.

"Cut him some slack now Johnny," reassured a slender girl with long blonde hair. "We have until ten to play, we'll be fine." Her name was Brooke, and she was 16.

"I hope that the Conference will be playing in the arcade…I wanna see if that Dragon user guy wins the semi-final round this week" commented a rotund boy with black hair. His name was Matt, and he was 15.

"You mean Drake right? Wasn't he a sailor at one point?" asked John.

Before Matt could answer, a young Asian woman with long purple hair joined them on the sidewalk in front of the arcade. She was tall and slim, with an elegantly-tapering face.

"Bale-kun in car grabbing cash. Be patient Johnny-san" she said in broken English. Her name was Saeko, and she was 17.

"Well I say we go inside without him" said John impatiently. "We've been here many times, he can find us."

"Wait, Bale is grabbing loose change in the van? How come he didn't get money from home?" asked Brooke.

"His _kaa-san_" replied Saeko, "remember?" All of the teens had sullen looks on their faces when they thought of Bale's mother.

Barbara Anderson, mother of Bale Anderson, had a severe case of Down Syndrome. As a result, she was extremely dependent on her son to do everything around the house. Bale didn't have much of a choice. Her therapist had demanded that he assist his mother in any way he could, no matter what the cost. Suffice to say, Bale hated every moment living with her. Fun, relaxation, freedom, all were secondary to her needs. Fifteen years of it was enough to poison any soul.

His one escape, his one taste of freedom, was in befriending and caring for a wild Shinx he had found one night while walking home from a friend's house. It had been raining hard, and had Bale not been so selfless, the unfortunate pokémon would have died of hypothermia. They had been together ever since.

Bale would have gone to compete in the Gym Challenges and then the Conferences if it hadn't been for his mother dragging him down like an anchor. Those few outings that he had with his classmates at Veilstone High were precious to him.

It was not Barbara Anderson's fault, the friends had decided. She had wrecked her son's life just by being alive herself, but she had not chosen to be as she was. She was cursed by her genes, condemned the moment that sperm met egg, so much so that Bale's healthy birth was nothing short of a miracle. Indeed, she had only been able to take care of him at that young age with the help of charity volunteers. But as he grew older, and showed greater competence, the burden had shifted to Bale's young shoulders.

And it wasn't _their_ fault either. They were too few, with too many cases, unsupported by a government that preferred to pretend that people like Barbara and Bale Anderson didn't exist. People like Bale and the volunteers got patted on the head, told they were heroes, and then left to get on with it.

It hurt them to consider it. It hurt them that their friend suffered so, yet they could do little or nothing to help. It hurt Saeko most of all, and had driven her to make a very important decision.

"Okay fine, we'll wait" said John.

None of them really noticed the van as it drove up and parked in front of them. Two men got out and headed for a café across the street. A young blond boy noticed this but paid no need.

"Okay guys I got some money!" yelled a voice followed by a cute "Shinx!" cry. The kids turned towards the source of the voice.

Running towards them with a Shinx on his shoulder was a 15 year old boy with shaggy blond hair and sky blue eyes. He laughed playfully as he came, full of life and joy over the fun time with his friends that awaited him. The kids smiled and waved as he came, enjoying his happiness.

Suddenly he tripped, his cellphone falling from his pocket as he fell. The Shinx leapt from his shoulder, landing gracefully on all fours.

"I hope my phone isn't broken" he said as he checked while still on his knees.

"Come Bale-kun! We gonna play!" yelled out Saeko. Bale smiled as he saw her, at the way he long purple hair danced in the slight breeze. Even though his girlfriend didn't speak English that well, she was still a kind person.

Not to mention hot.

"Coming!" he called as he was about to stand up.

A roar filled his ears, and a flash of light blinded him. Bale felt himself flying, hurled through the air by some invisible force. His whole body jarred as he struck the sidewalk and rolled to a halt.

Bale couldn't breathe. His ears were ringing, and his body would not obey him. He could see only running feet, and debris bouncing off the road before his eyes.

His senses returned. He breathed slowly, shaking his head as he regained control. He turned around, looking for his friends.

"Guys! What was…"

What he saw would be engraved in his mind for the rest of his life.

The van, which had been parked right next to the arcade entrance, was now a smouldering ruin. Bale could see the wheels lying in the street, the hood right next to him, and even the AC unit on top of a small building across the street. Lying in the blackened wreckage were a dozen or so Voltorbs, black and bruised from having used their _Self-Destruct_ attack inside the van.

His friends were no longer there. Bale stood up, and walked towards the ruined arcade entrance. He was lost, unable to hear the bystanders as they pleaded with him not to look. He could see John's broken glasses lying amongst the broken glass that had been the arcade's front door. Brooke's shoes were inside the café. Matt's hand was smeared to a wall, recognizable only by a ring on one finger.

But it was the next image, the next horrible truth, that would see one life end, and another begin.

Saeko Yukimura, the love of Bale Anderson's life, was now a smoldering corpse slumped against the brick wall to the right of arcade door. Her face was twisted in shock and fear. Shards of…_something_…had impaled her full bosom, passing through her spine, killing her instantly. Bones protruded from her legs, which were bent an unnatural angles. Unable to stop himself, Bale took in the full horror, the blasted ruin that had once been a beautiful young woman.

In her one remaining hand, there was something. Something clenched tight, fluttering in the wind. It escaped, smacking a dumbfounded Bale in the face. He snatched at it.

It was a photo of him and Saeko kissing underneath the night sky, illuminated by fireworks. It was when the Grand Festival was in Veilstone last year and the beginning of their relationship.

Saeko had never had any knowledge of Sinnoh. She had been an outcast as a result of her poor English. Bale had been awkward around her at first, but eventually they had become friends, and then more, so much more, as the months went by.

She had given him something, something utterly precious, something that no one else ever had or ever would. Something that would have changed his life for the better.

She had given him hope.

Bale fell to his knees. His Shinx stared at him, mewing in concern, until he in turn saw what remained of Saeko, his eyes widening in horror. Bale clenched his fists, squeezing them even as they drew blood. His eyes bulged, the colour draining from his face, breathing faster and faster.

He felt another set of arms as a policeman tried to pull him away. His head turned towards the café where the van's owners had been. They were gone.

He _screamed._

_**Now**_

"Man, what stressful weekend this has been."

The young girl looked to be about 13 years old. Her eyes were brown and very large. Her hair was also brown, of the same shade as her eyes, curling around her face and out at the back. It was topped by a large white hat, complete with a red ribbon tied in a bow on the left hand side. She wore a red shirt with a white collar, the sleeves just passing the elbows, and very short blue dungarees. Her toned legs were encased in white stockings, leaving her upper thighs exposed, and red sneakers.

A yellow bag swung from her shoulder. A Totodile, strong and healthy, trotted along beside her.

The cause of Lyra Goldstein's stress was a series of recent events. The first had been an encounter with a certain red-haired thief, the one who stole Professor Elm's prized Chikorita, Silva. She encountered him again at the Sprout Tower, still spouting his _"people who care for their pokémon are weak!" _shtick. All she had wanted to do there was train for her upcoming battle with Falkner, the local Gym Leader. Thankfully she didn't need to battle him again.

Next was the not-so-minor inconvenience of having to defeat the Elder and acquire the Technical Machine Flash in order to leave the tower. It would have been considerably easier if she had thought to bring a few more potions, and if the pokémon her father in Sinnoh had given her, a Leafeon, hadn't been weak against Flying types such as Hoothoot. To make matters worse, that particular Owl Pokémon just happened to know Hypnosis. It had been aggravating, but she had managed to defeat the Elder and gain the TM.

The second was when she had rushed to the Pokémon Center to have her pokémon rest for the night while she went to see May Maple win another contest at the Violet Grand Hall. She never knew she could run that fast, but she had gotten the VIP ticket as a bonus from the old man who had given her the running shoes, so she didn't want to miss out.

She felt like she had run a marathon, running from the Sprout Tower to the other side of Violet City to attend the once-in-a-lifetime event. Thankfully she was not disappointed, as the Queen of Hoenn showed to Violet City citizen's that she had earned her title, coming out on top and earning the Prize Ribbon.

The third took place directly after event, with herself several other attendees of the Festival having to take the long way home due to a mysterious explosion in the city. From what she had heard since, one building had been destroyed and several others damaged. Fortunately only a few people had been killed, their remains being found in the ruins of the destroyed building. Even better, all the identifiable dead were known criminals and, so the papers speculated, members of Team Rocket.

Lyra didn't feel much sympathy, for she hated criminals. What annoyed her was having to walk all the way to the Pokémon Center, arriving at 3 in the morning. What was more, having to walk alone at night with no Pokémon was enough to make any girl her age nervous.

And exceedingly cranky.

The fourth was the day after that, when she finally battled Falkner. Both had used two Pokémon; her Leafeon and Totodile against his Spearow and Pidgeotto. Leafeon had fought well, taking Spearow down with him, but the true torture had been the battle between Pidgeotto and Totodile.

She made a note to find a pokémon that had _Heal Block_. She didn't want to go through _that _ever again, a battle that left both Pokémon exhausted and forced Totodile to pull a win out of his ass using _Torrent_ and _Water Gun._

Now, after a day's rest at the Pokémon Center, Lyra Goldstein was getting ready to continue her journey south towards the Union Cave. Beyond there was Azalea Town, and her second badge.

"Man, at least today we'll be getting some rest, right Totodile?" She looked down to the Big Jaw Pokémon. He looked up gave a nod with a "Toto!" as a reply.

"Let's go for a walk. Maybe we can find a clearing and have a picnic" she said, the idea popping into her head. "The city is looking kinda stuffy and loud today."

This was true, as even though the Queen of Hoenn's contest was over, there were still many tourists and fans of the contest still in town. It would take about another day or so before the buzz of May Maple's clean sweep left the city.

So Lyra and Totodile walked to the southern outskirts. After about a few impromptu encounters with wild Ratatata and Mareep, she found a nice large clearing away from the city. She groaned, stretching her arm.

"Man that walk was tiring, let's find a good place" she said as Totodile trotted alongside her. She noticed a large tree in the center, and decided that that would be her spot to rest for the day. As she neared the tree, she noticed that she wasn't alone.

Sitting at the base of the tree, with a large black and yellow lion-like pokémon on his lap, was a blond haired man in his twenties wearing a green t-shirt and black jeans. His eyes were closed, as were those of his pokémon. Lyra's mouth dropped open in shock when she saw the livid burn mark over his left eye.

_'Maybe we could share! I'm sure he wouldn't mind, besides I can't all of this myself'_ she thought. But there was one problem.

She had been thinking out loud, and the sound woke the lion pokémon. It leapt up, snarling and glaring at her. Totodile came immediately to her defence.

"_Sorry, we were just…"_

"_What are you doing here" _snarled the Gleam Eyes Pokémon, cutting him off.

"_Didn't you just listen to what my Trainer said? We were going to have a picnic and we wanted to share with you and your Trainer_" replied Totodile. Luxray gave a scoff.

"_Why don't you do us all a favor and leave before I…_"

"Luxray. Desist"

Luxray immediately stopped his growling. He walked in a circle once, then twice, then sat down by his master, now fully awake and staring at the Totodile and young girl with annoyance and curiosity. Lyra was more than a little frightened by the Gleam Eyes Pokémon's _Intimidation_, but her Totodile, having a brave nature, stood to her defense. The Luxray continued to glare at them.

"What are you doing here?" asked the man.

"Umm…well…I was just in the area to have a picnic for lunch and I was wondering if you wanted to have some" Lyra awkwardly said, putting her basket down and opening it. She took a sandwich in one hand and walked over to the sitting man. Luxray's growled even louder as she approached, baring his fangs. The man stared down.

"Luxray, I said desist" he ordered in a stern voice. The Luxray gave a scoff and turned his eyes away. He looked up the girl leaning forward to give him the sandwich.

"Well…do want some? I can't eat this all on my own."

"Did I say that I wish to take part in your activity Miss?" he replied. Lyra was taken back by his attitude.

"Well…it is nearing noon and it looked like you haven't ate lunch so…"

"I am not hungry, although your offer is…" he was cut off by his stomach rumbling. The girl giggled, only to receive a loud growl from Luxray. The man now narrowed his eyes at his pokémon.

"You're going back to your pokéball" he ordered. The Luxray snorted, walked back to his master, nudged his nose on a pokéball and went inside with a flash of red. The man returned his gaze to the girl.

"My apologies. Luxray can be a bit…defensive" the man said as he took the sandwich. Lyra giggled as she ran over to get the basket.

"It's fine. My Totodile can be that way too sometimes" she said as she sat down. She grabbed an apple and took a bite.

"So what's your name?" she asked eating her apple. The man quirked his eyebrow.

"You know it's rude to ask for one's name before giving your own," the blond commented. "Not to mention talking with your mouth full."

"Oh, I'm sorry" she apologised. She swallowed with a gulp. "My name is Lyra Goldstein from New Bark Town".

The man was conflicted. He never knew that someone, an adolescent girl of all things, would stroll in while he was sleeping. If she was a Rocket, she would be staining the grass red care of Luxray. But she had a sincere look in her eyes, quite unlike those assassins Magma and Aqua had sent after him in Hoenn a few years earlier. If the food was poisoned, Luxray would have known. His _condition_ had given him a heightened sense of smell, amongst other things.

Well, it wasn't like he was going to travel with the girl, so giving her a name wouldn't hurt.

"Demetri Koslov, from Veilstone City in Sinnoh".

**And there you have it folks! The prologue to Vigilante! I am accepting OC's but I only have a small window since a few people have already submitted OC's on my forum. It's in The Blender and when you get there you should get it, the OC Submission is right here. Be sure to be as detailed as possible!**

**OC submission form:**

**Name:**

**Age: (12-onward)**

**Gender:**

**Profession(Trainer/Coordinator/Breeder/other?):**

**Criminal or Non-criminal(if criminal, are you either Rocket or Galactic):**

**Appearance:**

**Clothing:**

**Personality:**

**Views on Darkmask actions:**

**Pokémon(be sure to include moves, I am accepting 4-6 moves a pokémon).**

**Other(love interest, phobias, favorite food, etc):**

**Beta'ed and re-worded by Juubi-k.**


	2. Union of Two Spirits

**I do not own anything Pokemon related, Nintendo does. I only own the OC's I create.**

**AN: All OC submissions are closed! I have enough OC's, and if you post an OC, it will be rejected. Sorry to the new guys.**

"Isn't Sinnoh like, far north of here?" asked Lyra. She now understood why Demetri had such a foreign-looking pokémon.

"Yes, in fact it snows for about 7 months of the year" replied Demetri just finished with eating his sandwich.

"Wow! I wish it snowed down here sometimes!" Lyra was awestruck. "I only saw snow in books and TV and it looks really fun!" Demetri's countenance was cold and hard, with a curious air of passivity.

"Many people up north actually want to come south, especially to Hoenn" he said. "The cold can be very annoying, especially when you live in it for more than half of a year."

"Well the closest to snow I ever got was hail but it was really weak," she replied cheerfully. "Once I finish my journey here in Johto, I'm heading over to Sinnoh!" Demetri's eye's quirked.

"Really? For a girl your age it can be quiet dangerous" he said, his tone dark.

"Well, my goal to become the greatest female champion the world has ever seen!" Lyra was full of passion. "So that means conquering each region, right? So I will!" The blond perked up, his curiosity piqued.

"Oh? So you plan to become the world's greatest female trainer?" he asked. Lyra nodded enthusiastically.

"Yep!"

Demetri, for the first time in many years, actually smiled.

"That's a great dream, but how do you plan for this?" he asked. Lyra, now puzzled brought a finger to her lips as she thought.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, what types of pokémon do you plan to use to counter not only a specific gym, but also that of each region's Elite 4 and Champion? You need to do some studying beforehand in order to get ahead of everyone else. You can't just walk up to Pokémon with the mentality of choosing a strong pokémon just because it is strong. You must choose the pokémon that you love, and not allow their weaknesses to put you at a disadvantage. The true and real Pokémon Masters of the history of the world selected the pokémon they loved and played each and every pokémon's strength's for their and their own pokémon's benefit. However, you must train them hard to the point of exhaustion, sometimes to unconsciousness."

"Work your Pokémon to the point that they pass out!" Lyra was horrified. "That's cruel!" Demetri shook his head.

"It is not cruel unless you explain to your partner's that you have good intentions in mind. They'll understand. If you can cover their weaknesses and use their strength's to their maximum potential, there is no ceiling that can hold you, and the heavens themselves will be the limit. That is the point of training: it is not to reach your limit, but to surpass it."

Lyra had initially been shocked, but now that she thought about it, he had a point. Training pokémon wasn't supposed to be fun. It was supposed to be about winning battles, and in order to do so, there would have to be sacrifices.

"Wow," she said, nodding. "You've got to be the wisest guy I've ever met!" Demetri chuckled, more than a little surprised by her effusiveness.

"That's the first time someone told me that," he said, reaching for a pokéball. Lyra sighed in relief when she saw that he hadn't chosen Luxray's ball. She had taken careful note of _that_ one.

A flash later, and a Gardevoir materialized next to the blond. Demetri took some food and offered it to his pokémon, who took it gladly. She noticed that the young girl was staring at her in awe, as was her Totodile.

"_Who is this child?_" she asked. For a moment Demetri was surprised, shocked that his pokémon would touch his mind. But then he felt serene, the warmth of his pokémon's thoughts soothing his mind. He felt contented, as he had not felt in many years.

What was more, he knew that his Gardevoir was a _she_.

"Gardevoir, this is Lyra and her Totodile."

"Hi there!" Lyra exclaimed with a cheerful wave, her Totodile giving a "Toto!" in greeting. The Embrace Pokémon nodded in respectful acknowledgement.

'_I would say she is not a Rocket, judging by her sincerity_,' Gardevoir commented. Demetri nodded in agreement, nibbling at some berries.

"Oh yeah," Lyra perked, as if remembering something. "He hasn't had any lunch yet."

In a flash of light, a Leafeon appeared. Demetri's eyes widened in surprise.

"I thought you told me you didn't go to Sinnoh." Before he could narrow his eyes, Lyra explained.

"Leafeon was actually my Eevee I had as a kid. My dad travels a lot and while he was up north in Sinnoh in Eterna Forest, he took Eevee with him for protection, and after fighting a Beedrill, Eevee evolved. And when dad came back down, he returned him to me, and the rest is history." She petted Leafeon. Demetri looked to Gardevoir.

_'She isn't lying_' she replied. Demetri nodded.

"I see. Quite an interesting tale." He looked at his watch. If he walked to Azalea, he would reach their by nightfall. He would have Gardevoir teleport there, or have his other pokémon fly him there, but exercise for him and his pokémon was important, due to his _usual _activities.

"Well, I need to head to Azalea Town. Thank you for the lunch Miss Goldstein" said Demetri as he hoisted his backpack. Gardevoir sat up and lightly walked towards him. Lyra's head perked up.

"You're going to Azalea too! I was going down there tomorrow but I can go today!" she said, her pokémon enthusing at her words.

_'Damn it_' Demetri cursed in his mind. He had wanted to travel with only but his pokémon, as he had been doing for eight years. He didn't need a tagalong, and besides, Demetri doesn't want to get close to anyone.

His thoughts turned dark. He remembered returning home after a full year, visiting his mother on her birthday. He remembered opening the door a crack, only to see her limp body hanging from the ceiling fan. He remembered the note clutched in her cold hand.

_'You made me do this to her, monster'_

"You said you're from Sinnoh right?" Lyra was now in front of him, her voice drawing him back to reality. "And that Gardevoir means you have been down to Hoenn, so that must mean you must be a really good trainer! Can you train me?"

Gardevoir stifled a giggle.

_'Oh this girl has no idea_…' That was true. If Lyra had known that Demetri competed in all four conferences, winning those of Sinnoh and Kanto, gone on two Elite Four Gauntlet runs, and challenged one champion, she would have called him the definition of strength.

"Sorry, but I travel alone." Demetri narrowed his eyes. "Use the advice I gave you." He walked past her, hands in pockets, Gardevoir levitating alongside him. Lyra was taken back by the sudden coldness from the previously nice man. She turned to watch him go.

"Why not? You could teach me everything you know!" she called after him. Demetri sighed in exasperation, as much with his own feelings as with her persistence.

_'This girl is persistent, much like you'_ commented Gardevoir.

"Pass" he said as he continued walking, leaving a confused Lyra and her pokémon as the blond and Embrace Pokémon disappeared in the foliage. A moment passed by till Lyra looked down, then at the basket.

"Was it my cooking?" she wondered aloud, saddened. Her Leafeon mewed in disagreement, and Totodile glared at the spot where Demetri and Gardevoir had vanished.

A few hours later, Lyra walked sullenly on her way to the Pokémon Center in front of Union Cave. Why did Demetri, a kind wise young man, give her the cold shoulder when he made his way to Azalea? Was it that he put up with her youthful antics and was annoyed by her? Or was it that he had other priorities?

The sun was starting to set by the time she got there, she would have gotten there sooner were it not for persistent local trainers and aggressive wild pokémon. Suffice to say, some wild Ratatata and quite a number of trainers regretted facing her, losing consciousness and money. She was short on time, but a few hundred Pokédollars up.

She saw the Pokémon Center, and then heard a slight cry, like a caw from a bird. The sound perked her from her doldrums. She ran over to the crying sound, Leafeon trotting in tow. She gasped at what she found.

A Murkrow was panting as he slumped against a tree, a few unconscious Ekans close by. The unfortunate pokémon looked incredibly sick as he coughed and spluttered, with a green tinge on his face. The Darkness pokémon turned his head, noting the trainer and her pokémon. He gave a surprisingly aggressive "Krow!" standing up, only to cough and fall down, face twisted in pain.

To Lyra, it was obvious what had happened.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she walked cautiously over to the downed hybrid. Leafeon stood by her, making sure Murkrow didn't try anything funny. When she reached to touch Murkrow's head, it looked at her and gave a clack of its beak. Lyra backed away, Leafeon growling, and then reached into her bag.

"Here…it's a Pecha Berry. If you eat this, the poison will go away" she said sincerely as she held the berry out. Murkrow glared at her in suspicion, and her Leafeon lost patience.

"_She's trying to help you dumbie!"_

"_Why should I!"_ the Muckrow cawed irritably.

"_Because if you don't you'll fall unconscious and be easy pickings for more Ekans, that's why!_" mewed Leafeon angrily. Lyra was taken back by the exchange between the two pokémon.

'_Bring them on! I can take on an entire swarm of Beedrill if I…'_ Muckrow trailed off, coughing and cawing in pain. Lyra walked over and grabbed the bird, causing it to caw and struggle.

"If you are that stubborn, I'll make you feel better, even if _you_ don't want to!" she said with determination as she and Leafeon ran over to the Pokémon Center.

Lyra heard a ping, and looked up to see Nurse Joy walk out of the healing room.

"Murkow will be just fine with a good nights rest. I was able to get the poison out, so all all he needs is sleep." Lyra sighed in relief.

"Can I visit him?" she asked. Joy nodded and Lyra walked past her.

"How's it going big guy?" she asked as she saw Murkow resting on the small bed that was set up for him. Murkrow gave a slight "Krow", nodding.

"Thank goodness I was there, otherwise you would've been a big trouble" she said. Murkow stared at her, then at her bag. He gave a slight caw and pointed his good wing towards her bag. Lyra looked puzzled and then into the bag and saw her pokéballs.

Could it be?

"Is this what you want big guy?" she asked, holding up an empty pokéball. Murkrow nodded, patting the bed next to him with his wing. The girl understood, putting the ball down where he indicated. Murkrow gave a happy "Murkrow!", shuffled around , then closed his eyes.

_'He must want some sleep'_ Lyra thought, yawning. _'I could use some too.'_ She left the operating room to sleep in one of the rooms the Pokémon Center kept for visiting trainers.

The next morning Lyra headed out of the Pokémon Center, bound for Union Cave, with a new addition to her team.

She couldn't be happier. Not only did the Murkrow like her, but Nurse Joy also told her that it was a relatively uncommon Pokémon in Johto. Added to the fact that the next gym used Bug-type pokémon, her chances looked good.

The journey through Union Cave proved uneventful. Trainers and hikers here, some wild pokémon there, nothing Lyra couldn't handle with her team, now battle-hardened and experienced. When she reached the cave exit, it didn't seem like such a long journey.

The first sign of a problem appeared upon her exit from the cave, in that the bright sunlight did not blind her. This was because the sun was not currently shining. It was, in fact, raining in torrents. Azalea just happened to be having its monsoon season.

"Darn it… let's hurry to the Center!" she called out to Murkrow. The bird obeyed, flying alongside her as she ran. She ran for about half a mile before the rain stopped, leaving her and her Murkrow thoroughly drenched. Murkrow nonetheless had the advantage, his skull expanding out above his eyes, making him look as though he was wearing a wide-brimmed hat.

She was about to lose her temper, but then saw a sign pointing north to Azalea Town. Her mood brightened when she saw that the town was not far, just after the small hill in front of her. It was a matter of a short dash to reach the top, and as she continued down the other side, she could make out Azalea a quarter of a mile away. She could even see the Pokémon Center.

"Civilization" she sighed in relief.

As she walked towards the town, she saw a well off to the side of the road. Strangely enough, the entrance to the well was being blocked by two men. They stood with their backs to her, whispering furtively. Both wore black outfits with red R's engraved on their shirts. The one on the left wore a cap, while the one on the right had blue hair. Curious, she walked over.

"Um, excuse me, why is the well closed off?" she asked innocently. The men jumped in shock. They turned to glare at her.

"None of your business kid, move along" muttered the brown-haired one. Lyra pouted, irritated by his manner.

"Why should I?" she replied defiantly. This seemed to annoy them.

"Because we said so," sneered the blue-haired man. "Didn't your parents tell you to respect your elders?"

"My dad has been away most of the time and my mom is lenient, so no" retorted Lyra, in no more mood to back down than they were. "So tell me what's happening, you don't look like security guards."

"Why you little…" the blue-haired man spluttered. "Why are we even having this conversation! Ryan, let's take this girl's pokémon!"

"Yes Executive!" the other replied. Lyra stared at them, shocked, and then suddenly afraid.

"Don't wanna" she hissed, anger replacing her fear.

"You obviously have no clue who we are, do you?" coughed the man in the cap, evidently named Ryan, caught off-guard by her defiance.

"Don't wanna!" Lyra repeated.

"You obviously don't know how much trouble you're in!" Ryan's brow furrowed.

"Don't wanna!"

"That's it, you little punk!" Ryan snapped, losing his temper. "I'm gonna teach you what happens to little girls who decide to be troublemakers!"

He grabbed a pokéball from his belt and threw it. Lyra knew in that moment that a battle was upon her, and that they meant to steal her pokémon.

_As if!_

"Arbok go!"

"Rip her apart Raticate!" The blue-haired 'Executive' joined in. The pokéballs opened, materializing a purple cobra-like pokémon and a big orange rat. They stared at Lyra, hissing in barely-contained aggression.

"In that case…go Totodile! Murkrow!" Totodile leapt from his pokéball, and Murkrow swooped in beside him.

"Arbok, _Crunch_!"

"Raticate _Quick Attack_!"

Arbok slithered forward, while Raticate became a blur, slamming straight into Totodile. But Totodile stood his ground, the orange pokémon bouncing off his armored hide.

"Totodile! _Bite_ Raticate, don't let him go! Murkrow dodge Arbok and use _Wing Attack!_" commanded Lyra.

Totodile grabbed Raticate, chomping his jaws hard on its tail, making it yelp in pain. Totodile bit harder as Raticate struggled to get free. Murkrow flew up and away as Arbok pounced, diving down to strike the serpent from behind. The bird's glowing wings sent Arbok crashing to the ground. Murkrow's _Super Luck_ had come into effect, and the hit was critical.

"Raticate get that thing off of you!" yelled the Executive, losing his temper.

"Arbok get back up and use Thunder Fang!"

Despite her success, Lyra was beginning to panic.

"Don't let go Totodile! Murkrow use _Smokescreen_!"

Totodile kept his grip strong as Murkrow breathed out black smoke, obscuring the Arbok's sight.

"_Sky attack_ Murkrow!" Murkrow flew high up in the air, then came down, glowing white as he dived on the unsuspecting Arbok, sending it through a nearby tree. The blue-haired man was livid.

"Screw the rules! Go Pinsir, Machop, Skuntank!" Lyra looked dumfounded. He had that many pokémon?

His pokéballs opened, sending forth an armored bug-type pokémon, a small muscular grey humanoid, and a creature with a massive tail that drooped over its back and face, colored purple, with a white stripe along the tail.

Lyra's heart sank. She could send out Leafeon, but he would be seriously disadvantaged, as a grass-type against a bug-type and two poison-types.

"This'll teach you not to mess with Team Rocket, ya little brat!" sneered the blue-haired man.

But even as he opened his mouth to order an end to it, a voice rang out.

"Typical Rockets!" mocked a cold voice. "So scared of little kids that they send pokémon to gang up on them. You never change."

Humans and pokémon turned to look at the voice.

A man came walking out of the foliage, swathed in a red trench coat. A black mask concealed his features. Walking alongside him was a Luxray, glaring daggers at the humans.

Totodile's mouth dropped open in shock, releasing the long-suffering Raticate.

Lyra could have sworn that she knew his voice. One look at the Team Rocket members told her that they _definitely _knew it. They stood, frozen still, faces contorted in terror. Their pokémon looked up at them in confusion, waiting for orders.

Then they saw the Luxray, and were similarly transfixed.

"Well well, what _do_ we have _here_?" the man said, his tone smug and mocking. Lyra shrank away, in no mood to antagonize the newcomer. "A Rocket Executive."

The blue-haired man, whom his partner had called 'Executive,' stared back in fear and wounded pride.

"Do you think it's your business to meddle with every Team Rocket operation!" he snapped.

"Oh, I didn't know this was an operation," the newcomer cooed mockingly. "All I saw was you two trying to extort from a kid. Were you going to gangbang her as well when you were finished?"

"This kid got herself in trouble with us!" the Executive protested. "So stay out of our way, or else…!"

"Everyone gets in your way," the man replied snidely. "Last I heard, you got your asses handed to you by a couple of brats."

"Back up your words, _Darkmask_!" the Executive snarled, on the verge of losing control. "Even if you get out alive, you two are on out shitlist!"

Darkmask, if that was who he was, gave a world-weary sigh as he drew a pokéball from his coat pocket.

"If you guys want to loose five pokémon on me," he said, nonchalantly, "then I _believe_ it's only fair that I get one more. Just one, to give you a decent handicap."

The pair went pale, and whatever self control they had evaporated.

"Raticate, _Aerial Ace_! Skuntank, _Flamethrower_! Machop, use _Karate Chop_! Pinsir, _Brick Break_!"

"Arbok, hit them with _Crunch_!"

The blinding fast _Aerial Ace_ struck Luxray's side, but had no effect. The feline leapt, dodging the burst of flame that threatened to roast him alive, passing over the oncoming Machop and Pinsir, their blows hissing through empty air. Arbok leapt to intercept, needle-fanged maw open to bite.

"Luxray, _Superpower_!"

In that instant, the Gleam Eyes Pokémon was bathed in an orange light, concentrated around his forelimbs. With one swipe of his forepaw, he sent the Arbok flying away, unconscious before it hit the ground. The Raticate turned to counter-attack, only to be struck by Luxray's other paw. Raticate crashed into a tree, sliding twitching to the ground. The man smirked in satisfaction as he threw his pokéball.

"Scizor! Go!"

The Pincer Pokémon appeared, hissing and brandishing the pincers that gave it its name. Lyra saw the marks on them, the ones that looked like eyes. The two surviving pokémon froze as the Scizor's _Double Intimidation_ attack robbed them of their courage.

Lyra was impressed, as were Totodile and Murkrow.

"Nice move," she said. Darkmask's eyes darted to her momentarily, then returned to the battle.

"Finish them all off! _Giga Impact_!"

Lyra had never heard of such a move, never seen it done. That he called it _Giga,_ the prefix for one billion, implied that it was rather potent.

A golden and purple barrier shimmered around the charging Scizor. The Rockets panicked as the pokémon came on, the blue-haired Executive running for his life.

The explosion threw Lyra off her feet. A warm feeling engulfed her body, slowing and holding her steady, along with her pokémon. A blue glow covered her, and she looked to see Gardevoir staring at her, eyes glowing that same other-worldly blue.

She had saved Lyra, and her pokémon.

Gardevoir set her down. She looked to see the Scizor standing in a crater, broken and blasted trees all around it. A scorched black shape on the ground nearby was all that remained of the Rocket Henchman, having taken the full force of the blast. The Raticate had crashed through a tree, the Pinser was buried up to its waist in the ground, while the Machop lay slumped against another tree. Only the Skuntank remained standing, blackened on one side, only to faint in turn.

She saw the masked man walk over. He loomed over her, and she was afraid. He had killed at least one man, probably two, without even batting an eyelid. Up close, she could see the black jeans and green shirt under his coat, and the blond hair above the black mask, which fitted the contours of his face. She could even see blue eyes behind it.

Blue eyes…

Totodile growled, the Luxray growling back.

"Demetri?"

Darkmask's eyes widened. Scizor, sensing his mood, brandished his claws.

"Desist," he ordered, and the Scizor stood down.

It was the same voice, Lyra was certain.

"It seems that fate has an interest in us," said Demetri, pulling off the mask.

"Wow…I…I guess I should say thanks for you saving me" Lyra said sheepishly as she returned Murkrow and Totodile to their pokéballs. Demetri did likewise with Luxray and Scizor.

"Of course," he replied. "Those men were going to steal your pokémon and harm you, or worse."

"They called themselves Team Rocket, are they telling the truth or something?" she asked. Demetri nodded as he looked towards the well, which was a ruin.

Why couldn't he shake the feeling that…

"You okay?" asked Lyra.

"I'm fine."

Silence followed, though not for long.

"And why the heck did you help me?" Lyra asked. "You gave me the cold shoulder outside Violet City. What changed?"

"It's Team Rocket," the man replied, as though that would answer everything.

"Okay," Lyra agreed, "what else?"

"They're criminals."

"Besides the fact that they wear black, they're evil, and they're criminals, _what else?_"

Demetri looked at her, surprised by such a penetrating question.

"They're guilty of an infinite number of crimes against innocents and pokémon," he replied. "They all deserve to die."

Lyra had met her fair share of bloodthirsty fanatics…most of them fictional. She was disturbed by him, disturbed by the depth of his fury, by the air of murder that seemed to hang around him.

"Uh," she decided to pretend she hadn't heard, "that's all fine."

"So then," Demetri went on, his tone now business-like, the strange aura vanishing. "What were they after _you_ for?"

"Well I stumbled upon them and asked why they were guarding the well. The blue-haired one blew up in my face and before I knew it, a pokémon battle and then you came along" answered Lyra.

She blinked, realizing that Demetri was already walking away to Azalea.

"Hold on a sec, geez!"

She quickly caught up, and Demetri glanced at her in mild irritation.

"What!" he snapped. He was annoyed that he had needed to save her, especially since she knew his face. By all rights he should kill her to preserve his secret.

But she had done no wrong. She didn't deserve to suffer. Not like how he did as child.

Now like how she did…

"Where are you going?" Lyra asked. Then she remembered that place in Violet City that looked as if a bomb had gone off under it.

"You caused that disaster back in Violet City, didn't you." It wasn't a question. Demetri gave her a hard look, tensing inside.

"What of it?"

"Why did you blow it up, if you did? Was it a Rocket meeting place or brothel? What was it?"

For a second he kept on walking. Lyra, not to be palmed off, stepped forward to block his path.

"Seriously! If you think I'll rat you out or something, I won't!" she snapped. "It's thanks to you that the crime rates have gone down! You're practically a hero of the people! _Trust_ me!" Her eyes burned with determination. "My lips are sealed."

Demetri looked into her eyes, staring into her soul.

They were just like Cynthia's eyes.

Sinnoh's current Champion, his confidante, financial rope, and his one close friend, Cynthia was the only person he regarded as an equal, a favor she returned. He had not expected to see such eyes again, especially not on someone like Lyra.

But then, he had seen more in her eyes the day before. He had seen kindness, and sincerity.

He made his decision.

"Just to get you to shut it, yes, it was a Team Rocket hideout that I destroyed."

In that one sentence, he had told Lyra three things.

One: This guy was hardcore, not the kind man she saw under a tree.

Two: This guy was very conservative about his secrets.

Three: He seriously hated talking with people.

"And, since the Rockets will be targeting you, you'll need protection" he said as he kept on walking. "Also, about that offer for training…" His eyes darted sheepishly away from her. Lyra jumped for joy.

"All right! I got myself a new pokémon and a new teacher all within 24 hours!" She stuck her hands in her pockets and marched on ahead, her passion belying her bedraggled state.

"You're not the least bit disturbed that I murdered two people?" Demetri asked. Lyra turned her head to him, still smiling.

"They were criminals, and like what you said, they were going to steal my pokémon and harm me," she replied, unconsciously brushing a protective hand over her pokéballs. "They got what was coming to them."

Deep down, Demetri couldn't decide whether to be proud of this young girl or slightly disturbed.

So he smiled underneath his collar as he and his new companion walked west.

As the duo walked away, the blue-haired man climbed out of what remained of the well, blood running down his forehead. He saw the carnage and decided that with Darkmask in town, the Slowpoké Tail Operation should be cancelled as a matter of urgency. He returned his unconscious pokémon and pulled another pokéball, revealing a Kadabra.

"Teleport us to HQ in Mahagony," he said curtly. "Head Executive Archer needs to know about this."

_'Yes Executive Lance._' As the Psy Pokémon held his spoon to begin the teleportation, the blue haired man, whose name was Lance, took one last look at to Azalea.

"You'll pay for this, Darkmask," he snarled, tasting blood in his mouth. "You and your little girlfriend too!"

Then he and the Kadebra blinked away.

**4,874 words. Longest I have ever wrote! Feel free to review and comment. Guess and speculate. The Misadventures of Demetri and Lyra are only starting!**

**Yes I used Lance instead of Proton for the Rocket Executive, mainly because it sounded more menacing than Proton. Archer although is better than Apollo.**

**Stay tuned, my dear readers.**

**Beta'ed and edited by Juubi-k.**


	3. Shy Boys and Androgyns

**I do not own anything Pokemon related, Nintendo does. I only own the OC's I create.**

**Guess what Juubi and ShugoPoke13. Your OC's make their debut this chapter! Spot the meme, get a cookie.**

"So this Gym specializes in Bug-types right?" asked Lyra as she and her new companion Demetri Koslov, also known as the elusive and (in)famous vigilante, Darkmask, ate breakfast at the Pokémon Center.

"Correct, last time I was here the Gym Leader was different, in fact I know him" responded Demetri as he drank orange juice. Lyra was intrigued.

"Really? What's his name?" Lyra's eyes were fixed on her companion, even as she poured milk in her glass.

"Aaron. I know him because I defeated him on my Sinnoh Elite 4 Gauntlet run a few years ago." Demetri wiped his mouth with a napkin. "But that's not important right now. We'll be training today to combat the Gym there." Lyra's eyes sparkled with joy.

"Alright! I can't wait!"

Just then, a burst of dramatic music drew their attention to the TV set into the wall of the cafeteria.

"_We bring you live to Violet City and our correspondent Susan Angeles."_

On the screen was a female reporter with light brown hair, chestnut eyes, and modest curves.

"_I'm standing not far from the blast zone, where the police have been active all day. According to a police statement, the people who died in the blast were members of an old criminal cartel that ran rampant in the Kanto region a year ago. Eyewitnesses claim that the cartel went by the name of 'Team Rocket.'_"

Various images of the blast zone followed. Demetri knew what was coming.

"_Head of Violet City Police Robert Weiss claims that the destruction of the Team Rocket hideout was caused by the Vigilante known as 'Darkmask'. The identity of this character remains a mystery, but eyewitnesses agree that he or she always wears a black mask and a red trench coat. Darkmask is known regionally as the man or woman who destroyed the Eco-Terrorist groups 'Team Aqua' and 'Team Magma', in so doing preventing a global catastrophe._"

Lyra gazed at Demetri in amazement. He merely looked bored, not appearing to care for the report.

"_Recent opinion polls indicate that people in the Hoenn Region consider him a folk hero, with an unprecedented approval rate of ninety-six percent. However, our interviews here in Violet City suggest that not everyone approves of Darkmask's methods." _

A small, skinny girl, of about twelve years old, appeared on the screen. She had ice blue hair, ultraviolet eyes, and wore a yellow sundress.

"_Tell me Miss Alice Lunar, what are your thoughts on the actions of Masked Vigilante Darkmask?"_

"_Why would this Darkmask guy do what he does?_" Alice Lunar replied in a hyperactive voice._ "I mean couldn't he just tie them up and drop them at the station? He's not a superhero yet he thinks he's one? He's doing it wrong!_"

Lyra stifled a giggle while Demetri rolled his eyes.

"Superhero?" she said to the blond.

"I got that a lot while down in Hoenn and Kanto" replied Demetri as he dipped his toast into egg yolk.

"_So, do you do not approve of Darkmask's activities?"_ .

"_No way jose! If I find him, I'm gonna challenge him to a battle and kick his butt! Right Glace?"_ There was a cry of 'Glaceon!' in the background. Alice then pulled her eyelid down and stuck out her tongue to the camera, eliciting a chuckle from Angeles.

"_Thank you for your time Miss Lunar," _the camera switched back to Susan Angeles._ "Well Darkmask, you can't win all their hearts, but you do have mine!."_ She blew a kiss into the camera. Demetri lowered his head to the table as Lyra snickered.

"_Susan Angeles, channel 5 news. Back to you Tom_." The report ended and the newscasters went on with more mundane topics.

"Looks like the pretty reporter has her sights set on you" joked Lyra.

"She's been following me to each region, quitting news networks whenever I do what I do" replied Demetri coldly. "She's the equivalent of a stalker, and besides, I know better woman than her." He stood up.

"Let's go. Time for a little training and then tomorrow, you're facing the gym." He headed towards the door. Lyra scarffed down her waffle and ran out with him.

Azalea Town was small compared to Violet City, the only notable feature in the town being the Pokémon Center and it's Gym. The duo walked north, past the town and into the forest.

"Why are we in the forest? Is this a part of my training?" asked Lyra as she trudged through the forest. Demetri walked in front of her, Scizor clipping down trees with its pincers.

"Yes. I will explain when we reach a flat area." They continued further in until they reached a clearing.

"This is good" said Demtri as he returned Scizor and turned towards Lyra. "The first part of your training is to use two Pokémon to cut down all of these trees in a fifty foot radius, then have one Pokémon destroy them. Do you understand?"

"So we're not battling?" Lyra looked confused. Demetri shook his head.

"Not to sound arrogant or anything, but even if my pokémon took it easy on you, your pokémon would pass out from a single strike. We're here to toughen your pokémon up, not beat them up." Lyra nodded her head in understanding.

"Got it, I think I know just the ones to train" said Lyra as she reached for two pokéballs and threw them into the air. A flash later and Totodile and Leafeon materialized. They turned towards their master.

"Leafeon, use _Razor Leaf_ on the tree's to cut them down to size! Totodile, use _Water Gun_ to get rid of the branches and _Bite_ to help out Leafeon. We have to clear fifty feet, so lets get to it!" Her Pokémon nodded and got to work.

Meanwhile, a young teenage boy was walking in Ilex Forest. He was heading south towards Azalea, his intent to turn in Apricorns to Kurt the pokéball maker. His Houndour trotted alongside him as a warning to any and all Bug pokémon that might come near.

He was young, aged fifteen, with the physique of one who travelled on foot a lot, but didn't do much more than that. His hair was middle-brown and rather curly, though cut short in order to control regular bouts of adolescent dandruff. His eyes were green, their shade like that of the leaves all around. He wore a simple t-shirt and khaki pants with a _lot _of pockets, containing what could not be carried in his backpack.

The boy looked up at a sudden rumbling, and saw a flock of Pidgey take off. His eyes narrowed, annoyed at the noise disturbing his reverie. His irritation turned quickly to suspicion. He was sure it could not be logging, for Ilex Forest was a protected Pokémon habitat. What was more, he could not hear the sound of machinery. Was a pokémon on the rampage?

Returning his Houndour, the boy walked towards the sound of falling trees. As he came closer, he heard what sounded like a young girl yelling and cheering.

"Atta boy you two! Keep it up!"

He peeked through the trees. Before him was a girl in dungarees and a large white hat, cheering on a Leafeon and Totodile as they engaged in some creative forestry. The Leafeon used _Razor Leaf_ to nick away at the base of the tree, while the Totodile used _Water Gun_ to strip away the branches before applying its jaws to what remained, tearing the tree down. Thus far, they had cleared about twenty feet of the dense forest, leaving a couple of dozen or so trees lying about. He could also see blond man in black jeans and a green t-shirt sitting on a stump with a Gardevoir sitting next to him.

The man suddenly jerked his head to the side, and Gardevoir vanished in a flash of light. The boy recognized it as _Teleport_, and wondered what was going on.

His thoughts were then disturbed by an odd feeling. He felt himself lifting off the ground. He tried to struggle, but his body would not obey as Gardevoir used _Psychic_ to levitate him through the trees and into the clearing. He saw the girl staring at him in curiosity and mild surprise. The man, by contrast, regarded him with undisguised suspicion.

"It's not nice to eavesdrop. Now, who are you and what are you doing here?" the man demanded, his voice harsh.

The boy was more than a little surprised. That the blond man had noticed him at all was a surprise in itself. He had spent much of his early life going unnoticed, a natural talent he had developed into a fine art. But this man had _known _he was there, without even looking.

Either this man was extremely good, or he was starting to get rusty.

"Demetri, he doesn't look like a Rocket, let him down" said the girl. She came over, Totodile and Leafeon trotting behind her. The man, evidently named Demetri, continued to glower at the now rather frightened boy.

"Gardevoir, check him" he said as the Embrace Pokémon nodded, her eyes glowing from Red to Blue as she used _Mind Reader_ on the boy.

It was a warm feeling, but he was not comforted. He knew about _Mind Reader, _knew that even now his mind was being probed. He could almost feel the pokémon rifling through his mind, examining his memories, his innermost thoughts.

Would it find his secret? The one secret he wanted _no one_ to discover?

He wished he had brought out his Kadabra, for then he would have some protection. This time, he would have to rely on his pokémon's previous work, a precaution added some time ago, if his secret was to remain safe.

He felt the Gardevoir find it, look it over, a place in his mind that it could not touch. It, no, _she_ seemed mystified, surprised to find such a thing.

Then she withdrew, leaving behind a sense of…_contentment_.

Gardevoir looked to Demetri, the glow fading from her eyes, and nodded. Demetri nodded in turn, and the boy plopped down on the ground onto his rear.

"My apologies, we thought you were a Rocket" said the man as he held out his hand, his voice no longer cold and harsh. The boy looked at it with caution but took it, and Demetri helped him up.

"So are you always like this?" replied the boy, his face falling into its customary frown. His green eyes glared back at the blond, angry and suspicious, even though his secret was safe.

"He can be a bit paranoid," the girl interjected. "But other than that, he's an okay guy." The girl shot him a friendly smile. "The name's Lyra Goldstein, from New Bark Town. Who might you be?"

"Umm…" the boy was as nervous as he was suspicious. He could not bring himself to trust a man with a psychic pokémon of _that_ level of skill. On the other hand, his friend seemed nice enough.

Unlike the lady in Goldenrod whose breasts made breathing difficult…

"Leo Kynes, from Goldenrod." Demetri looked to Gardevoir, who nodded, confirming that he was telling the truth.

"Wow, I haven't been to Goldenrod before…what's it like?" Lyra asked in curiosity.

"The city goes out instead of up, unlike Saffron," Leo replied, somewhat tersely, "and it's loud and big. What else would you like to know?" Demetri perked suddenly.

"Goldenrod is where the 3rd Gym is, correct?" he asked. "And if I'm not mistaken, the Gym Leader uses Normal-type pokémon. Am I right?"

Leo was now even _more_ unsettled as he thought of his friend back in Goldenrod, now the Gym Leader and sponsor of Moo Moo Dairy Products.

And, as usual, he found himself wondering just _what_ they had been putting in the milk to make Whitney Thompson's bosom expand at the rate it had. Modest B to Double D-bordering on E in less than a year was _not_ natural. Thankfully for the pinkette the Dairy industry was more than happy to pay for custom bras.

"Yes, you are correct," he said, guardedly. "May I ask what are you doing here in Ilex Forest?"

"Training" pointed out Lyra.

"Overseeing her training" added Demetri. Leo's eyebrow's quirked.

"Wouldn't you be looking for trainers or fighting wild Pokémon instead?" he asked. Demetri sighed.

"True, battling is good for experience, but how can you win battles against higher skilled opponents without doing exercises that enable you to win battles?" pointed out the blond. Leo took this in.

"I guess that is true…" he mused, nodding.

"Aren't you competing in the Gym Challenge? We can train together!" enthused Lyra. Leo shook his head as he took out his badge case, containing 4 Badges.

"I'm good so far. I'm just down here on an errand for a friend." A vision of big bouncing melons assailed his already over-wrought mind. Gardevoir giggled, for there had been no block on _those_ memories. Demetri raised an eye.

'_Boys will be boys_' she telepathically relayed to her master. Since it was in a joking matter and not in a sick fashion, such as ogling Lyra, Demetri felt safe to agree. He was once a curious boy once too, but being too curious could bring both joy and profound regret at the same time.

Not to mention a thumping headache.

It was like witnessing your Kirlia evolve into a Gardevoir.

On a beach.

With nobody around.

When she just _happened_ to be in heat.

"Wow! So the 3rd Gym uses Normal-types, and what type does the 4th Gym specialize in?" asked the jubilant brunette.

"Ghost-types" Leo said, bluntly. Demetri nodded in agreement.

"Very annoying Gym unless you bring the right Pokémon or teach him the right moves" he commented.

"Well good thing I got a Murkrow and Totodile knows Bite, I think I am all set." Lyra put her hands behind her head, radiating confidence. She turned towards her new teacher.

"How many feet have I cleared?" Demetri looked around.

"About twenty. Keep going to fifty" he said as he sat back down on his stump. Leo stood awkwardly where he was.

"Wanna travel with us?" Lyra turned towards him. "Since we're aiming to get to the same Conference, it would be best if we travelled together," she said in a happy tone.

"No thanks" said the shy Leo, wanting more than anything to get away. "Sorry to interrupt your training, I need to go now". He turned on his heel and walked away. Lyra looked to Demetri in confusion.

"I think he's shy" she said, a little miffed.

"That and he's not a socialite" added Demetri.

"Oh like you, Mr. Vigilante?" joked Lyra.

"Shut up and get back to training!"

Lyra and Demetri trudged back to the Pokémon Center, tired and hungry. Night had already fallen, and it had been a hard day. Lyra's reward for her smart comment had been an extra twenty feet, making for a total of seventy, much to her dismay. She took it back later when Leafeon learned _Leaf Blade_ and Murkrow learned _Night Slash_, one of the most powerful physical moves a Dark-type could learn.

After leaving their pokéballs in Nurse Joy's care, they headed for the cafeteria. Lyra wolfed down a plate of spaghetti, while Demetri sipped at a bowl of soup with an almost courtly elegance.

"I think that Leo guy was kinda weird don't you think? He and I could trained together and become stronger…" she said, saddened.

"He probably just wants to be alone" replied Demetri. "Besides, he has something to hide."

"He does?"

"Gardevoir found a psychic block," Demetri explained. "She said a psychic pokémon put it there. It was protecting some memories, some he _seriously_ wanted kept secret."

"And you're not worried?" Lyra gave him a dubious look.

"Not really. Gardevoir said it was too specific to be anything suspicious. Even so, we probably shouldn't take him along."

"Why not?" she asked accusingly. Demetri stared at her.

"Team Rocket. Remember? We need to hunt them down" he said as he drank some water.

"That's true but…" Lyra couldn't get her mind off of the brown haired boy. It would have been great if they travelled together…

"Since he's in the Gym Challenge, I'm sure you and him will meet up again soon," Demetri said, noting her sadness. "Maybe you'll see him in the Silver Conference some time this winter."

Then, a light bulb flashed inside the brunette's head.

"I got it! I'll have to work even harder to catch up with Leo!" she declared. "Then we'll meet sooner. He'll be my rival!" Demetri chuckled at his friend's spontaneous and yet contagious optimism.

"I guess so, now finish dinner and get some shut-eye." Demetri got up and walked to the counter to retrieve two pokéballs. Lyra looked puzzled.

"Where ya going?" she asked. Demetri stopped at the door, but did not turn.

"Going for a walk, you get cleaned up and go to bed." He disappeared into the night.

Lyra sighed. Demetri Koslov was probably going Rocket hunting.

But she didn't care. He was right, she had a Gym match the next day and she couldn't miss it. She finished her meal and headed for the showers.

Demetri stopped in the clearing that Lyra had cleared and threw out two pokéballs. A flash later and Gardevoir and Luxray appeared. Luxray looked angry as ever, finding it hard to stand up as lightning arced around his body.

All courtesy of his _condition_…

In that instant, the Gleam Eyes Pokémon began to jerk violently, almost as if having a seizure. Demetri instantly recognized the symptoms

"Luxray," he said, and the head of the lion looked at him, face constricted by pain, "It's time to do it. Gardevior, _Light Screen_!"

The golden shield went up in front of both Demetri and the Embrace Pokémon.

"_Discharge!_"

With a pained roar, the air was ripped apart by blue lighting, flashing in all directions. Trees around the rim of the clearing were split apart. The grass was singed black. Crackling bolts tore at Gardevoir's _Light Screen_, but it held, protecting pokémon and trainer within.

As the bright light faded, Demetri could see the carnage. He took in the shattered trees, the scorched grass, and Luxray standing in the middle of it all, lightning gone and anger faded. He trotted back over to his master, who patted his head.

"Take us back, Gardevoir." She nodded, and in a flash of light Demetri found himself back near the Pokémon Center. He went inside, returned his pokéballs to Nurse Joy, and headed for the showers.

The next morning after breakfast, Lyra found herself outside the Azalea Gym, Totodile by her side and Demetri standing behind her. The time had come.

'_Time to get me a badge, hopefully this won't be a pain like the first Gym_' thought Lyra as she walked inside, Demetri following on.

It was green. Very green.

Lyra saw that the entire gym was nothing less than a giant indoor forest. The ceiling was made of glass panels, like that of a greenhouse, and the battle arena was in the very middle. Standing on the opposite side of the arena was a person Lyra assumed to be the Gym Leader. He, or she, was dressed to match the surroundings, in a green shirt with a yellow tie, green shorts, and knee-length white socks. The gender ambiguity was in the face, which was soft and round, framed with purple hair. He, or she, had a large fly net slung over his, or her, shoulder.

The shorts, Lyra could not help but notice, were _very_ short. As short as her dungarees.

"So you must be the new challenger I see? I'm Bugsy, leader of the Azalea Gym."

The voice betrayed his gender. Lyra and Demetri were little disturbed by the boy's femininity, not to mention his attire, but kept their composure.

"I'm Lyra from New Bark Town," Lyra began, trying not to dwell on the fact that her opponent was a trap. "I challenge you to a Gym battle!"

"Alright then," Bugsy gave a smile of sublime confidence. "We both use two Pokémon, you can do switch out, but I can't. No time limits. Is that okay with you?"

"Finish this quickly please" groused Demetri. He _soooo_ missed Aaron as the old Leader. He didn't dress quite so…skimpy.

"Right…" agreed Lyra, stepping up to her end of the arena, Bugsy doing likewise. Demetri sat down on a bench, doubtless left there for that purpose. Trainer and Gym Leader locked eyes momentarily, an unspoken signal passing between them as they pulled pokéballs from their belts.

On Lyra's side, Totodile appeared, ready to take on whatever came his way. On Bugsy's side appeared a Beedrill, wings humming, drill-like stingers ready.

"Alright, Visitor's first!" said Bugsy. Lyra smirked. Far all his chivalry, Bugsy had made a terrible mistake.

"Okay! Totodile use _Water Gun_!"

"Beedrill, _Double Team_!"

The Big Jaw Pokémon opened its mouth, spitting a stream of water. But Beedrill shimmered, as if Lyra were looking at it through heat convection. Then there were many Beedrill. Totodile gasped in surprise.

"Don't get phased! Use _Water Gun_ on them all!"

"Use _Poison Jab_!"

The Beedrill's stingers glowed violet as they charged towards Totodile. The Big Jaw Pokémon spat in rapid succession, passing through each of the images in turn. Then one of them, evidently the real one, was flung back against a tree.

Lyra felt the thrill of success, amplified by how much stronger her Totodile's attack was than before.

"Must be the result of the training! Good work Totodile! Close in and use _Bite_!"

"I won't let you! Beedrill, use _Pin Missile_!"

As Totodile charged, Beedrill aimed its stingers. They glowed white, letting fly a barrage of darts. The projectiles struck Totodile and knocked it to the ground. Totodile bounced back up on his stubby tail, shook himself, and stood ready.

"Good work Totodile! Now use _Water Gun_! _Full Power_!" commanded Lyra.

Totodile spat water, with much more force and velocity than before. Bugsy ordered another Pin Missile, but the darts were overwhelmed, the water sending the unfortunate Beedrill straight through a nearby tree.

"Alright! Nice Work Totodile!" cheered Lyra, jumping up and down. Totodile turned around winked in triumph, his face its usual picture of irrepressible enthusiasm. Bugsy returned Beedrill, giving a quick "Good Job" before storing his pokéball.

"Alright," his eyes flashed, his fighting spirit intact. "Now to show you the fruits of my research! Go Scyther!"

What appeared from his pokéball was enough to scare the brave. It was shorter than an adult human, about a metre and a half tall, but no less intimidating for it. Its colour was primarily green, with clawed feet and thick legs reaching up to a curving, wasp-like abdomen, connected by a narrow waist to a wide thorax, from which sprouted insectile wings. Its arms ended in metre-long curving scythes, razor edges glittering in the sunlight. Its head was curiously reptilian, with two eyes glaring in barely-suppressed bloodlust. Needing no prompt from its trained, Scyther leapt at Totodile, screeching a battlecry.

"Scyther! Use Vacuum Wave!"

Wind whistled around Scyther's blade-arms as it let loose a blast of air. It hit Totodile square in the face, sending it into a tree. Totodile fell to the ground, landing on his feet, obviously in pain.

"Don't worry Totodile we can overcome this! Use _Water Gun_!"

"_Agility_!"

Totodile fired another jet of water, but Scyther dodged, wings beating furiously as it took to the sky.

"_Vacuum Wave_ again!"

"_Water Gun_!"

Scyther's _Vacuum Wave_ collided with Totodile's _Water Gun_ in mid air. The resulting explosion showered humans and pokémon in droplets of water.

"End this with _X-Scissor_ Scyther!"

"Use _Bite_ when it gets close! Remember our training!"

Scyther dived, blades crossed in front, glowing blue. Totodile leapt up, dodging the strike to bite down hard on Scyther's blade arm. The mantis pokémon cried out in pain.

"Scyther get it off!"

"Don't let go Totodile!"

Scyther flailed its arm, trying to shake the Big Jaw Pokémon off. Totodile swung and bounced, but held hard.

"Scyther!" Bugsy's delicate face twisted in desperation. "Use _Hyper Beam_!"

Demetri and Lyra started in surprise as the orange sphere charged, lancing out from Scyther's open mouth to strike the shocked Totodile hanging onto its arm. The explosion shook the Gym, obscuring both pokémon in smoke.

"Totodile!" Lyra cried out. Demetri was shocked. Using such a powerful move at close range could seriously hurt both pokémon. That Scyther would do it was no surprise, psychotically aggressive as its kind often were, but Demetri wondered what could have possessed Bugsy to give the order.

When the smoke cleared, Scyther stood victorious over the unconscious Totodile.

"Totodile!" Lyra tore the pokéball from her belt and thrust it out, returned her stricken pokémon.

"You did great Totodile," she said, stroking the pokéball. "Rest now, you earned it." She reached for her next pokémon.

"Murkrow let's roll!" A flash later and the Darkness Pokémon came on the field, hovering on beating wings in front of Lyra. Bugsy didn't look worried.

"You may have a Flying-type," he boasted. "But since it's part Dark it'll take normal damage from my moves rather than be halved."

"We'll see about that!" Lyra snapped, in no mood for his levity. "Murkrow use _Wing Attack_!"

Bugsy gritted his teeth as Scyther took the force of a very eager and battle-ready Murkrow's _Wing Attack._ The attack sent it through two trees and crashing into the ground. Using the _Hyper Beam_ had weakened it, to say nothing of the self-inflicted damage.

"Okay Scyther! Use _Vacuum Wave_!" commanded Bugsy.

"Use _Smokescreen_!" shouted Lyra.

As Scyther regained its bearing, Murkrow bellowed black smoke, enshrouding the arena. Scyther fired the _Vacuum Wave,_ clearing the smoke, but Murkrow wasn't there. It looked up to the glass panels of the greenhouse, one of which was broken.

Bugsy was momentarily puzzled, then smirked.

"Your Murkrow decided to high-tail it out of here I see" he sneered. But Lyra had a cocky smirk on her face. Demetri smirked as well.

"What's the smirk on your face?" he snapped, irked and suspicious. "Your Pokémon just left the battlefield!"

"Not quite! Murkrow! _Sky Attaaack_!"

Murkrow came diving out of the sun, down through the burst glass, aimed like a falling bomb towards Scyther. Bugsy began to panic, knowing what awaited his Bug-type. Murkrow was glowing white.

"Scyther!" he blurted out. "_Hyper Beam_!" The mantis opened its fanged maw, spitting the orange beam at the incoming Murkrow. The beam struck, splashing over the white glow, as if Murkrow were diving into a fountain. It slowed.

But it did not stop.

"Bad move, ordering _Hyper Beam_ like that" commented Demetri.

"Why is that?" Bugsy demanded. The vigilante smirked.

"Even though _Hyper Beam_ is a powerful move, its strength is based off of Special Attack power, not Attack, which is Scyther's specialty. You should have done _Giga Impact_ instead. It isn't ranged, but that's what _Vacuum Wave_ is for. You opted for a more popular move, despite it working against Scyther's strengths. In other words," his eyes flashed. "You lose, Bugsy."

In that instant, Murkrow struck, barreling into the surprised Scyther and smashing it to the ground. The remaining energy escaped in a bright explosion, forcing Bugsy to cover his face with his arms. Lyra stood where she was, arms crossed, smiling.

The smoke cleared, revealing an unconscious Scyther sprawled in the bottom of a crater. Murkrow flew in circles around it, cawing in victory.

"Alright we won!" Lyra cheered. Murkrow flew over to her and perched itself on her shoulder, cawing in happiness and triumph. Demetri clapped and walked over to his student.

"The training paid off!" Lyra exclaimed, making him chuckle.

"Yes it did, congratulations Lyra."

Bugsy returned Scyther to his pokéball and walked over with a smile on his face.

"Thanks for the battle Lyra, that was great. As a Gym Leader, it is my duty to reward you with the Hive Badge" he drew his hand from his pocket and opened it, revealing the Hive Badge. Lyra took it and placed it in her badge box, alongside the Zephyr Badge.

"Also, here's the TM _X-Scissor_. It's a powerful Bug move that can critically hit," continued the Gym leader, handing Lyra a Technical Machine disk. She placed it into her bag.

As Lyra and Demetri walked away to the Pokémon Center, Lyra couldn't help but be thankful to the blond man. He had helped and guided her, trained her pokémon, and was becoming a good friend.

"Thanks a ton Demetri" she said. Demetri took notice.

"It's nothing, all I did was use your pokémon as lumberjacks" he replied humbly.

"Well if it wasn't for my pokémon toughening up courtesy of being lumberjacks, I would have had a much harder time against Bugsy" Lyra insisted. Demetri gave her a small smile.

"Well tomorrow we head for Goldenrod, so lets stay at the Center for one more night" Lyra suggested.

"Good point, your pokémon could use the rest" agreed Demetri as they walked inside the Pokémon Center.

Ever since he had been around Lyra he had…brightened up or as Cynthia would have put it '_you transformed from an anti-social hardass to an acceptable young man_.' She probably would have thought it cute. To his surprise, he actually chuckled.

Was this how brother and sister interacted? If things had been different back then…would he...?

'_Don't focus on the past,_' he chastened himself. "_Only focus on helping Lyra get to the Silver Conference and stopping the Rockets getting more influence here in Johto. What's done is done, the dead are dead, just focus on…'_

His mind turned to a young Asian woman with flowing purple hair. As Lyra began turning her pokémon over to Nurse Joy, Demetri slipped a photograph from his pocket. It showed a blond-haired boy kissing a purple-haired girl under a night sky filled with fireworks.

"Demetri come on! Your pokémon need some rest too right?" asked Lyra, drawing Demetri from his thoughts. He slipped the photo back in his pocket and walked towards Lyra.

"Right sorry". He said with a smile on his face, betraying his nostalia, and his profound sadness.

Meanwhile, on a nearby hill, a red headed boy glared down at Azalea town.

"I will defeat you Lance…I will find you father…count on it" muttered Silva as he walked towards the town. First things first, he needed somewhere to sleep.

**Beta'ed and edited by Juubi-k. Check out his fics, they are amazing.**

**Yep, all of Azalea bunched into 1 chapter, Silva makes his onscreen appearance, and we learn more of Luxray's **_**condition**_**.**

**Stay reading, dear readers. Check my other fics, Words Without a Voice and Nucleotide as well! **


	4. Silva and Goldenrod

**I do not own anything Pokemon related, Nintendo does. I only own the OC's I create.**

"So, Goldenrod next right?" asked Lyra as she and her vigilante teacher, Demetri, walked towards Ilex Forest on the western edge of town.

"Yes, although Ilex Forest separates us from there. Once we reach the gate and get inside the forest, I can have Gardevoir teleport us to the other side of the forest near Goldenrod" said Demetri.

"Didn't you say that your pokemon needed exercise?" asked Lyra.

"Technically, Gardevoir _is _getting exercise by performing her psychic powers. And the reason we're teleporting inside the forest is so we can avoid suspicion and watching eyes." Lyra nodded, understanding the vigilante's logic.

As they neared the gate, the duo heard a voice.

"Hey you!" The shout caused Lyra and Demetri to stop and turn around. Demetri looked in annoyance, Lyra in curiosity until she saw the speakers face. Her face darkened.

"You…" she growled as a red haired youth walked up to them. He wore a black shirt edged in red, with baggy blue pants and black boots. His mouth was wide and thin, the corners raised in a sneer. Narrow grey eyes glared back at Lyra, then glanced for a moment at the blond.

"So you need a bodyguard to escort you through the scary dark forest!" Silva mocked. Demetri narrowed his eyes, but Lyra threw up a hand before he could retort.

"I got this. Don't get involved" she said as she walked towards the redhead. Demetri understood. He had no more intention of interfering in Lyra's private battles than she had of interfering in his. He stood where he was, arms crossed, eyes narrowed.

"Tell me something" Silva said, his dark gaze still on the brunette.

"What?" she snapped.

"Is it true that Team Rocket has returned?" Demetri and Lyra's eyes widened at the name. Why would he ask them about Team Rocket?

"What about it? Their hideout back in Violet City was destroyed, heard the news?" sneered Lyra.

Demetri's eyes were up. Lyra, usually kind hearted and sincere, obviously had a grudge against the boy.

"What?" Silva was incredulous. "_You _sent that hideout back to the stone age? Don't make me laugh!" Now it was Lyra's turn to be confused. He evidently thought _she_ was claiming responsibility. She was about to correct him, but then she remembered about keeping Demetri's identity a secret.

"Ya, what are you going to do about it? Rat me to the pigs?" she goaded.

Demetri stared at her in disbelief. She had no part in his affairs, but there she was confessing to some redhead, who might just as easily repeat all of it to the police.

He saw that Lyra was unafraid, and reckoned it best to hang back.

"No," Silva scoffed. "I may hate weaklings but I ain't no rat, I can guarantee you that your secret is safe. If that _is_ true, then let's see how good you are." He smirked as he drew a pokéball, Lyra doing likewise.

The two teens threw. Two flashes later, and Murkrow stared down a Gastly.

"Got a Gastly I see. Steal that one too?" sneered Lyra. Silva glared, baring his teeth.

"Gastly! Use _Night Shade_!"

"You too Murkrow!"

The Darkness and Gas pokémon fired purple-black lightning from their eyes. The lightning collided, flashing and crackling, the blasts canceling each other out. Silva scoffed.

"Gastly, use _Curse_!" Gastly drew a silver nail, and drove it into its own head. Murkrow cried out in pain as the technique took effect.

"Hang in there Murkrow! Use _Wing Attack_!"

"Dodge and use _Lick_!"

Murkrow flew towards Gastly, who dodged the _Wing Attack _and let loose its tongue, caressing the unfortunate bird. Murkrow shivered, crying out as _Curse_ drained him again.

"Use _Wing Attack_ again!"

"Get ready for another _Lick_!"

Murkrow swooped at Gastly again. Much to Lyra's relief, the move connected, sending Gastly fluttering to the ground. The pokemon had fainted, a combination of the attack and the side-effect of _Curse._ Silva scoffed as he returned Gastly, sending out a Zubat.

Murkrow cried out in pain again, but Lyra knew what to do.

"Return Murkrow!" Her pokemon returned to his pokeball in a red flash. "You did great Murkrow, take a nap".

"You still care for your pokemon like that?" sneered Silva. "You'll only make them soft." Lyra glared, irritated even though she had seen the barb coming.

"Says the kid I embarrassed in front of a crowd back in Cherrygrove a week ago!"

Silva's face reddened with anger as Demetri chuckled.

"Go Totodile!" She threw her pokeball, revealing the Big Jaws Pokemon. Silva began to snigger.

"That weakling is still a Totodile? Not surprised"

"Enough of this talking crap!" Lyra growled. "I'm gonna kick your ass hear me Ginger!"

"Screw you flat-as-a-board! Zubat, use _Supersonic_!" Zubat opened its mouth and screeched, sending a sound wave towards Totodile.

"Totodile, get out of the way and use _Water Gun_!"

Totodile dodged the sound wave and fired a jet of water, Zubat flapping out of the way.

"_Wing Attack_!"

"Use _Bite_!"

The two pokemon charged. Totodile yelped as the Bat Pokemon's wing struck, then clamped his jaws down hard. Zubat screeched in pain as it fluttered away.

"Zubat, use _Supersonic_!" commanded Silva.

"Use _Water Gun_!" yelled Lyra.

The water jet soared through the sound wave. Totodile started to wobble, obviously confused while Zubat took the brunt of the Water Gun and fell to the ground. Silva cursed as he returned it.

Demetri couldn't help but smirk. Who would have thought that repeating the _Water Gun_ so many times could increase its power _that_ much?

Silva reached for his final pokeball.

It was a pale yellow sauropod, with leaf-like growths fanning out from the base of its neck. A much larger leaf, looking somewhat like a scythe, extended from its forehead. It had red eyes, a small tail, and one toenail on each foot.

"Your Chikorita evolved into Bayleef!" exclaimed Lyra in surprise.

"Of course!" boasted Silva. "Only the strong survive while the weak get trampled and left in the dust. That's the way of pokemon and life itself."

"We'll see! Totodile return!" she returned the confused Big Jaws Pokemon while Silva laughed.

"What's wrong? Afraid you're gonna to lose? Where's that tough guy attitude about you leveling Team Rocket's hideout?" mocked Silva.

"At least I'm battling with a level head!" countered Lyra. She knew she had to go with Leafeon next. Murkrow, despite having a type advantage, was too weak from the Curse and Totodile would be at a type disadvantage. She sent out Leafeon, who stared down the Bayleef.

"You got a lot of nerve…" growled the redhead.

"Look who's talking…" snarled back the brunette.

"Use _Razor Leaf_!" both trainers commanded. Their pokemon released their bladed leaves, Bayleaf from the leaf on its head, and Leafeon from his tail. The leaves whistled through the air, only to collide and ricochet away, gouging the nearby trees.

"Leafeon, use _Quick Attack_!"

"Bayleef! _Reflect_!"

Leafeon came first, hitting Bayleef with a fast tackle. A blue barrier shimmered into being around Bayleef, shoving Leafeon away. Silva smirked.

"_Razor Leaf_!"

"Use _Quick Attack_ again!"

Leafeon charged, only to collide with the blue barrier as Bayleef let loose a barrage of leaves. Leafeon winced in pain, but the grass-type technique did little damage. Lyra cursed.

"Use _Razor Leaf_ too!"

This time Bayleef was hit, but like Leafeon it suffered little harm.

"This is gonna go one forever so lets end this now!" Silva yelled. "Bayleef, use _Body Slam_!"

"I was thinking the same thing! Leafeon, use _X-Scissor_!"

Demetri's smirk widened as Silva was taken by surprise. Lyra had used the TM to teach Leafeon the move that very morning, discovering to her surprise that the Verdant Pokemon could learn it.

"Bayleef, stop!" yelled Silva, but it was too late. Bayleef was already in midair, ready to perform _Body Slam_, as Leafeon swished her tail, creating the glowing blue X. Bayleef fell right into it, the force hurling the sauropod into the air. Bayleef crashed to the ground at Silva's feet, unconscious. Silva gawked in shock.

"Well," Demetri drawled, oozing smugness from every pore. "I guess Lyra from New Bark is the victor." He swaggered over to his student's side, even as she congratulated Leafeon with a hug. Silva snarled, face twisting in frustration as he returned his fallen Bayleef.

"Useless pokemon!" he cursed. Demetri and Lyra glared at him, angered that he would insult his own pokemon.

_'That kid is soooo lucky he hasn't committed a felony_' the vigilante thought darkly. '_Otherwise he would singing a different tune_.'

"Listen, you!" Silva pointed his finger at Lyra. "You only won because my pokemon were weak!"

"Try _training_ them" retorted Lyra contemptuously. "Then _maybe_ you may have a chance against me."

"Don't you let this victory get to your head," Silva snarled, humiliated. "You just got lucky with a few hits. Know this, the next time you and me meet again, I will come out on top, Got it!" He turned on his heel and stalked off.

"I don't like it that way!" jeered Lyra. "Also, you're living up to your name! You really _don't_ have a soul!" Demetri sniggered. Silva flipped her the bird without turning round.

"I never knew you could be a Little Miss Badass" joked Demetri, his humour belying his newfound respect.

"He deserved it, the prick!" Lyra hissed. "Now let's get in the forest and have your Gardevoir teleport us to Route 34. I'm through with this!"

"Whatever you say" agreed Demetri as the duo walked into the forest.

It was high noon when the duo reached Goldenrod city. Gardevoir's _Teleport _had taken them safely to the Route 34 exit, while the Route itself proved no obstacle. Lyra managed her challengers easily, a task made easier by having her pokemon healed before teleporting. For her own part she was positively giddy, having plenty of money to spend at the famous Goldenrod Department Store.

The city itself was much larger than Violet City, sprawling over a wider area. There were many skyscrapers near the center, gleaming monoliths reaching into the sky.

The duo opted to get rooms at the Pokemon Center before exploring the city.

"Before we go to that Department Store, is it okay if we check out that Radio tower first?" Lyra asked Demetri. "I've always wanted to see what was inside as a kid."

"Fair enough" replied Demetri as the girl placed her pokemon with Nurse Joy to receive medical care. This done, the duo headed north on the main drive, walking past numerous people, the noises of the city and it's people buzzing about.

"I never been to a big city before…" awed Lyra as she took in her surroundings. Demetri shrugged.

"Honestly, I've seen better cities," he said. "Sunnyshore, Celadon, and Sootopolis are at the top of my list, mainly for being clean. Although, this city does rival Saffron for being the biggest." Lyra didn't seem to care as she spun around in wonder, giggling.

"Alright, let's head for the Radio Tower! Tomorrow I will challenge the Gym leader" Lyra proclaimed, the eclectic energy of the city enthusing her spirit. Demetri followed as she marched towards the famous Radio Tower, hands in pockets.

The duo faced gridlock as they walked to the Radio Tower. Lyra gazed up in awe while Demetri seemed unimpressed. It certainly lived up to its reputation.

"Wow…I hope it's open to the public…" awed Lyra. Demetri, in his disinterest, glanced from side to side. Aside from the human and pokemon throng around them, there was little to see.

Apart from a trash can.

Which was moving.

Demetri rubbed his eyes and looked again. Sure enough, the trash can was moving towards the door. What was more, it was moving in a very surreptitious fashion, as if it expected to be attacked at any moment.

"Hey Lyra, look at that can." Demetri pointed towards the can as it sidled towards the door, obviously trying not to draw attention to itself. The duo strolled over and knocked on the lid. The can gasped in surprise. There was a loud clang, and the can fell over. Man and girl stared in bewilderment.

The lid fell off, and a dazed teenage boy crawled out. When he looked up at the duo, Lyra recognized him immediately.

"Leo!" yelled a delighted Lyra. "What's up?" Leo Kynes looked a bit taken back, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Why were you sulking around in a trash can?" asked Demetri, his curiosity piqued. Leo looked away.

"To not get seen" he replied bluntly. The duo blinked.

"It's not like you're a fugitive, so why hide?" asked Demetri. Gardevoir had already confirmed that he was clean. Did it have something to do with his secret?

"I just don't like being seen." Leo's face reddened in shyness.

"It's not like your ugly or anything Leo!" Lyra insisted, patting his back in a friendly way. "You've got nothing to worry about!" Leo flinched and started to laugh nervously.

"Uh ya, I guess you're right" said the shy boy.

"What's with the pokeballs?" asked Lyra as she saw the pokeballs in his bag. They were of many different colours and types, including some she had never seen before. "You collecting them?"

"Well…I'm giving them to…a friend" said Leo, his cheeks reddening. The duo noticed.

"A _girlfriend_?" oiled Lyra, her face splitting in a sly grin. Leo's eyes widened in what might have been fear.

"What? No! She's just a friend!"

The duo and the shy boy walked into the lobby of the Radio Tower, the former following the latter.

"Why are you following me?" asked Leo.

"Curiosity," replied Lyra cheerfully. "I wanna see who your girlfriend is."

"I'm with her" said Demetri, shrugging. Leo sighed as he made his way to the counter. The lady behind the counter turned to face him.

"Uh," Leo began, glancing from side to side. "Could you get these to…"

"LEO!"

Leo froze. The duo stared as his head turned sideways, jerking like an inexpertly-handled puppet.

"Uh…Whitney, I got you the pokeballs from Kurt…"

_Something_ came bounding towards him. Lyra stared in horrified disbelief at the bouncing, jiggling monstrosity, clad in a short-sleeved white shirt that seemed to be taking all it could handle. It had pink hair and pink eyes, its face shining in joy, its arms thrown wide to embrace the transfixed Leo.

"Leo!" The girl wrapped her arms around him, pressing his face into her valleys.

"How," muttered Lyra as she gawked at the pinkette, "can she stand up?"

"She can match with Fantina," muttered Demetri. His mind was assailed by visions of a tall, purple-haired woman in a sparkling purple dress that left little to the imagination, to say nothing of her dance. It didn't help that the ghost-type gym leader/coordinator had just as large assets.

'_Why do the hot ones always go for me?_' he thought, thinking about Cynthia, Fantina, and a pokemon professor in-training.

"Hey Whitney. How's it going?" said Leo, his voice muffled by Whitney's mammoth mammaries. Lyra could not shake the impression that he was secretly enjoying the experience, even if it meant compromising on oxygen.

"It's going great! In fact I cleared the Radio Quiz just when you arrived. This day couldn't have gotten any better!" cheered Whitney.

"That's great, wasn't this the 9th time you entered?" asked Leo, now out of her breasts.

"They must be fake…" whispered Lyra into Demetri's ear.

"Nah, fake boobs don't bounce that well, they're all natural" whispered back the vigilante. Lyra's eyes widened.

"Are you kidding me? She must have like, the greatest back pains _and_ the largest rack a woman could have!" she whispered frantically. "She might have broken the World Record!"

"Nah, I now a friend who has just as large breasts, but she avoids back trouble courtesy of exercise," replied Demetri.

"Is every problem in the world solved by exercise?" muttered Lyra sourly.

"Most of them."

"So, how was the trek to Azalea? Did you get hurt at all?" asked Whitney as she held Leo by his arms and inspected him.

"No, I'm okay." To the duo's surprise, Leo actually smiled. It was only a small smile, but a smile nonetheless. Whitney squealed in delight as she saw it, and mashed him back into her breasts.

"You are so _cute_ when you smile you know that!" She then noticed the duo's eyes on them and broke away, her face turning pink.

"Oh, sorry you had to see that. Did you want a turn at the Radio Quiz?" she asked.

"Umm… no we were just with Leo" said Lyra. Whitney blinked a few times and stared at the shorter boy.

"You made friends down south?" she asked, her tone implying that this was a phenomenon akin to meeting Mewtwo in a bathhouse.

"I suppose…" the shy boy shrugged. Whitney grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the duo.

"I'm Whitney Thompson, Goldenrod Gym Leader. At your service" she introduced herself jubilantly with a wink. The word 'Gym' broke Lya from her stupor.

"I'm Lyra Goldstein from New Bark," she introduced herself in turn, "and I was wondering when would be a good time to challenge you." Whitney brought a finger to her lips as she pondered.

"Well…we could have our match tomorrow. I wanna spend the day with my boyfriend!" Whitney hugged Leo from the side.

"Since when did I agree to be your boyfriend?" asked a thoroughly embarrassed Leo.

"When we first met back in 1st grade, now come on, lets hit the Department Store!" Whitney dragged Leo behind her, breasts bouncing as she marched.

For all his awkwardness, he wasn't putting up much resistance.

"Well, I guess while Leo's wallet becomes malnourished, lets say we hit that huge food court for lunch-slash-dinner" suggested Lyra. "I can go to the Department store when it's vacant of those two lovebirds."

"Agreed" said Demetri as they walked out the Radio Tower and made for the food court across town.

They did not notice a man in a black uniform with a red R watch and take notes on the building from the window of an apartment across the street.

**Well there's chapter 4 for ya. I may get back to Words after this, but I won't lie. I am having a a lot of fun writing this, it maybe that I have to make something original for Words15(it being ISO centered and whatnot).**

**Beta'ed and edited by the magnificent Juubi-k.**


	5. Confessions made with Golden Lining

**I do not own Pokemon, Nintendo does. Demetri belongs to me. Leo belongs to Juubi-K. Tobi belongs to WolfSummoner93.**

"One-two, one-two, one-two" chanted Lyra, breathing in as she walked towards the Goldenrod Gym on the north side of the city. Demetri walked behind her, hands in pockets.

"Is there is a reason why you're chanting like that?" he asked. The brunette turned towards him.

"It's just that in the past gym battles I barely pulled a win. Faulkner's was a war of attrition and Bugsy's Scyther had a wild card."

"You seemed to do fine against Bugsy, so why the worry over facing Whitney?" asked the vigilante.

"Well…" she paused "It's mainly because that she uses Normal types and neither of my pokemon has an advantage."

"Just because the gym your up against isn't exactly matched to your pokemon doesn't mean that you should worry. You have, and will, face a lot of battles where no trainer gets an edge in type. It depends on the pokemon's skill and their trainer's resolve."

Lyra took this in and flashed a smile.

"I guess you're right. Thanks for the support" said the teen as they stopped walking and found themselves outside the Gym. To the duo's surprise the Gym was…

Pink.

Very, _very,_ pink.

"Okay, she is waaaay too girly if she can spend money for a paint job of a League Gym…" commented Lyra.

"I've seen numerous Gyms that customize in their type. Bugsy's was a greenhouse, and to my knowledge Faulkner's had a sky arena with platforms. Is there something else you're worried about?" asked the blond. Lyra looked at him incredulously, shaking her head.

"What me! After that pep talk you gave me? No way! Nope! Nada! Zilch!" She laughed nervously. Demetri's eyebrow below his burn quirked then returned as his face turned into a deadpan stare. Lyra reached for the door handle…

"You're jealous over Whitney's breasts aren't you?"

Lyra slipped and banged her head against the door.

After a few minutes of cursing and rubbing her head, Lyra walked into the gym, Demetri not too far behind.

The interior of the Gym was much more modern, and far more pleasing to Lyra's senses, that that of Bugsy's Gym, and it wasn't as girly as the outside. The walls were painted a bright white and potted flowers broke up the artificial monotony. Her only complaint was that the Gym was stuffy and hot.

"Oh hey! You arrived! Like my Gym!" shouted a bubbly and familiar voice from across the arena. She saw Whitney on the other side, arms crossed over her large busom. Lyra gulped when she saw that her white shirt was unbuttoned, revealing a fair amount of cleavage. She was wearing the same outfit from the day before. She saw Leo in the center of the arena, standing on the sidelines.

"Um..it's pretty…" she said, the best thing she could think of to say. Demetri walked over to the bench and sat down.

"I know! Leo helped me out with the painting outside! And…" she wiped at the sweat on her brow.

"Sorry, AC hasn't been working!" She unbuttoned a few more buttons, threatening to cause her massive breasts to fall out. Lyra could swear that she saw a bra labeled "F-cup" from where she was. She saw Leo fidget, his face reddening. She felt heat raising to her head too, both from within and without. She took off her hat, gaining a little relief.

Why was she blushing while staring at Whitney's mountains? She looked down to her own small chest. She was growing, being 13 and all, but while some parts of her wished to be normal, another part of her _wanted_ to be as big as Whitney.

But, what was this _other_ feeling?

She glanced at Leo, who had walked over to Whitney and was whispering in her ear. She could have sworn that he said "_Aren't you worried that you got a bit…bigger?_" Whitney laughed aloud, her busom bouncing, then whispered in his ear in turn. Leo blushed and headed back to his place, walking somewhat uncomfortably.

He looked so innocent, with his brown hair, and those slightly blushing cheeks.

She couldn't help but stare at the cute shy boy and buxom bubbly Gym leader. She shifted uncomfortably, feeling the heat in her dungarees.

"Umm, so when do you wanna start?" Lyra broke out of her trance and looked on at Whitney, and nodded.

"Oh sorry. Let's start now" she said as she reached for her pokeball.

"Ok then. Leo will be acting in for ref. That fine?" asked Whitney. Lyra nodded and the gym leader reached for her own pokeball.

"Umm..begin" said Leo, chopping down with his left hand. The girls threw their pokeballs. A flash later and Totodile stared down a Nidorina. Both Demetri and Lyra were taken by surprise.

"I thought this Gym was for Normal…" Lyra didn't finish when a small sprinkle came pouring down, inside the Gym.

"My Clefairy is using Rain Dance," explained Whitney. "I saw how hot you were so I decided why not? " At the words _'how hot you were_' Lyra gulped.

_'Now we'll both be wet…_' thought Lyra as the sprinkling mist cooled her over-heated body. She felt a lot better, and a sudden thought occurred. A smirk came to her lips.

_'Rain Dance increases my water moves! Big mistake!_' she thought.

"Ok then! Totodile use Water Gun!"

"Nidorina! Protect!" Lyra growled in irritation as the water burst splashed over a shimmering blue barrier.

"Use Bite!

"Secret Power!"

Totodile came charging, jaws ready, but the Poison Pin Pokemon counter-charged, head-butting Totodile. Totodile stood his ground, and bit down hard. Nidorina broke away, running away with raised arms. Whitney's pretty face twisted in a snarl. The Bite attack's 'Flinch' effect had worked.

"Alright then!" Lyra sensed victory. "Use Water Gun!"

Whitney could only watch as her distracted Nidorina was pummelled by the stronger Water Gun, the force hurling her against the wall. Nidorina slumped to the floor, unconscious.

"Nidorina is unable to continue, the winner is Totodile" said Leo, raising his right hand the hand on Lyra's side of the field.

_'Hopefully if I win this,_' Lyra thought. '_I can get these thoughts out of my brain…_'

Whitney returned Nidorina, giving her a "good job," before reaching for another pokeball and she throwing it into the air.

A mostly pink bipedal cow with blue eyes, small horns and a long, cream-colored tail with a black ball in the end appeared. It had a cream-colored belly with four udders. There are black patches on her back as well as a black "hood."

"Meet my trump card. Miltank!" proclaimed Whitney, Miltank adding a loud "Mil Mil!"

"We'll see! Totodile use Water Gun!"

"Rollout!"

Totodile's powerful water jet came soaring at Miltank, who curled into a ball and rolled straight at the Big Jaws Pokemon. The water struck, but only slowed the charging Miltank. The Milk Cow Pokemon collided, sending Totodile skidding across the arena floor. Miltank did not stop, rolling around the arena in a circle and charging Totodile again.

"Totodile dodge and use Water Gun from above!"

"Don't let him Miltank!"

Totodile used a quick Water Gun to propel himself into the air, avoiding the charging Miltank. As the accelerating Miltank rolled across the empty space he had occupied only a moment before, Totodile let off another Water Gun. It hit, but Miltank did not stop.

However, Lyra did notice that it slowed momentarily, maybe due to the water attack. If she could keep it up…

"Totodile, use Bite!"

"Miltank, Hammer Arm!"

Miltank stopped rolling, hoisting her arms as they glowed white. Before Lyra could call a warning, Miltank dodged the bite and nailed Totodile right in the chest, sending him into the Gym wall with a crash.

"Oh no Totodile!"

"We got her on the run! Let's end this Miltank! Rollout!"

Totodile was staggering, shaking his head, as Miltank curled up and charged once again. Totodile was in pain, his eyes squeezed shut. But he remembered his trainer, and his eyes snapped open.

And the Big Jaws Pokemon was glowing. All present stared as Miltank halted in confusion. Lyra looked in wonder, Whitney in shock, Leo in surprise.

And Demetri was a smug snake.

'_Well, I guess fate has a keen interest in whatever this girl does…_' he thought, knowing what was coming.

"Totodile?" asked the girl.

Totodile's form began to change. As the glow faded, Lyra saw his new appearance.

A medium-sized reptile, looking somewhat like a small dinosaur with a snub nose and a wide chin. It was light blue, though the stomach and back were yellow with blue patches. The lower jaw was also yellow, with white fangs poking out. A three-pronged red spike stood up from its head, like a rooster's comb, while two more spikes emerged from its back, and another near the tip of its tail. It opened it's red eyes and roared.

"Croconaaaaw!"

Lyra's face lit up. Her Totodile had evolved.

"Alriiiight! Ok then Croconaw, lets do it to it! Use Water Gun!"

"Miltank! Use Rollout!"

Miltank came charging once again, but the evolved Coronaw fired an even stronger burst of water, hitting Miltank and sending it flying, cratering the wall as it struck. Miltank struggled to her feet, dazed.

"Miltank, use Milk Drink!"

"Croconaw, use Ice Fang!"

Miltank glowed as she turned her healing power upon her damaged body. But Croconaw came in fast, biting hard with blue-glowing teeth on Miltank's arm. The Milk Cow Pokemon cried out in pain, ice spreading up her arm as Croconaw held fast.

"Miltank, Hammer Arm!"

"Hang in Croconaw!"

Croconaw held on, even as the desperate Miltank hammered at him with her glowing free arm. Croconaw winced in pain, then started to glow blue.

Torrent had been activated.

"Alright then, Croconaw that's enough! Finish this with Water Gun!"

"Miltank, use Milk Drink!"

Croconaw leapt away and let loose his water burst, striking Miltank before she could heal. Miltank went soaring to the wall, leaving another crater as she slumped unconscious to the floor.

"Oh no Miltank!" cried Whitney as she ran over to check on her knocked out Pokemon.

"Alright!" Lyra ran over to Croconaw, who leapt up into her arms. Lyra stumbled under his weight, laughing.

"Umm..,well" Leo said, bewildered. "I guess Lyra is the victor." Demetri smiled and walked over to the celebrating girl.

"I guess so. Your Croconaw evolved at the right time" said the vigilante as Lyra beamed at him.

"Yep!"

Meanwhile, Leo walked over to Whitney as she returned Miltank and Clefairy. She was on her knees, gripping her hands in fists. He heard her sniffling.

"Whitney?" he asked. Whitney looked up at him, tears coming down her face. Her tears were falling onto her exposed breasts, making him feel awkward. She was taking it almost as badly as when _he_ had beaten her.

"Oh Leo…I battled terrible today didn't I?" she croaked. Overcome, Leo bent down and hugged her, causing her to gasp.

"You did great Whitney. There's no reason you should feel down about this" said the shy boy as he smiled at the pinkette.

"You really mean it?" asked Whitney, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Of course I do. And besides" Leo knew that the next words he spoke next would make her go bonkers…in front of witnesses…but they had to be said.

At least he would be in _her_ bonkers.

And it wasn't as if they knew his secret.

"I wouldn't be a good boyfriend if I didn't support you" he said, a smile on his face.

Whitney's face shone like the sun emerging from behind a cloud, her tearful eyes sparkling, her mouth widening in a smile of pure joy.

She crushed him in an Ursaring-hug, mashing his face into her mammoth melons.

"Oh Leo you're the best boyfriend a girl could ask for!" she cooed as she tightened her grip, rubbing her breasts around his face.

'_I could get used to this_' he thought.

"Umm…excuse us" said Lyra, feeling most uncomfortable as she watched Leo getting smothered. Whitney looked up, blushing as she remembered where she was, then walked over to Lyra and Demetri, breasts bouncing.

_'Damnit that feeling is back_' thought Lyra. Demetri saw the look on her face.

"Well, as a Gym Leader, it is my duty to give you the Plain Badge. Great battle Lyra!"

Whitney delved her hand into her cleavage, shuffled around a bit, and pulled out the badge. She handed it to an entranced Lyra.

'_Is that lust I see?_' thought Demetri. Slowly, he remembered the reactions of Lyra before and during some parts of the match. He would need to talk to her about it.

"Um, yeah, thanks" said Lyra.

"Whitney, you forgot something" Leo said, walking over.

"Oh yeah that's right! Thanks for reminding me! Here Lyra" said Whitney as she delved her hand into her cleavage, _again_, and handed a TM disc to Lyra, who sighed.

_'Yes, that sigh was a moan_' thought Demetri. He needed to talk to her for sure.

"This is TM-45, Attract. It's a move that makes the opposite gender fall for you. Isn't that a cool move or what!"

"I guess…" mused Lyra, her attention evidently elsewhere. She held out her hand as Whitney and her shook it.

_'Her hands are…_' thought Lyra. Why was she having those thoughts? For a girl no less! She thought Leo was cute, but right now her mind was in a tailspin whenever Whitney was involved. '_What the heck is going on!_'

"Well, I guess me and Demetri better head to the Pokemon Center for the night before heading to the next gym. Where is it at?" asked Lyra.

"Ecruteak Gym. Say, why don't you sleep over at my apartment? It is closer to the north gate" offered Whitney.

_'Sleepover!_' thought Lyra as she saw her lithe self sleeping next to a heavily endowed Whitney. Her mind's eye was lost in a vision of Whitney's body rolling over, rolling towards her, those enormous…

"We'll have to turn down that offer I'm afraid. Lyra tends to be a loud sleeper" Demetri interjected as he put a hand on the brunette girls shoulder. She looked at him with a mixture of shock and betrayal.

"Ah…ok." Whitney didn't sound _too_ disappointed. "Well if you're ever in Goldenrod, come by the Merriman Lane's apartments. That's where I live. It would be great if you came by. Oh, let's exchange numbers on our PokeGear! Leo you give yours too!"

"Alright" said Leo as he held out his PokeGear, turning it to the phone mode.

"Uh yeah, sure…" said Lyra as she held out her own as well. Numbers were exchanged between the three teenagers.

"Well, we'd better head to the Center. We're leaving tomorrow morning" said Demetri.

"Well take care!" said Whitney as she waved, Leo waving too, and the both of them smiling. Lyra and Demetri smiled as they walked out of the foggy gym and into the sun- soaked city. The duo began their walk down the main street, heading south towards the Center.

Lyra was looking down. Demetri noticed her awkwardness throughout and before her battle, and how it was all directed at Leo and Whitney.

"So…I take it you don't know what the 'Birds and the Bees' are I take it" he said, deciding to be direct. She looked at him in shock.

"Wait! What!" she yelled.

"Try to be a bit more subtle…anyways, I noticed that you were feeling awkward before and after your gym battle with Whitney."

"Well…that battle was tough, I didn't get any improvised training from you this time! That was why!" she said defensively.

"Right, and you shuffling your upper thighs and biting your lip whenever you see Leo or Whitney means _nothing at all._" The girl looked down in shame.

"I…don't know that much about this…stuff. I do know where babies come from…but whenever I see those two…I feel like I have a fever or something."

The faces of Leo and Whitney came to her mind, her jubilance and his shyness, his skinny figure and large breasts. Red came to her face. Demetri immediately put two and two together.

"You're confused over whether or not you like boys or girls don't you." The question was rhetorical. Lyra looked at him.

"Will you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Of course" had Lyra been greedy, she could have sold him out to bounty hunters, arrogant trainers, or the police. Any and all of her secrets were safe him with him.

"I…once bathed with my mom when I was 10…it was at one of those public baths, you know?" She paused, gathering the courage to go on.

"She still wanted to breastfeed me, and back then I didn't have a problem. But…now that I look back on it…I have these weird dreams…and when I wake up…" her face was as red as a tomato. "I wet the bed." Demetri nodded.

"You're at the age where young girls have wet dreams. Boys have it too" he replied, trying to sound professional, or at least nonchalant. He never knew that he could be a psychologist or a doctor.

He could see Cynthia chuckling face, Fantina's laughing, her breasts bouncing as she laughed, and Ariana Evergreen chuckling like Cynthia. Back then, now that he looked back on it, he was the polar opposite of what he was now.

Had Lyra found out about his identity back in Azalea, he as a 16 year old would have killed her then and there.

"Ya but…I was always told that girls are supposed to like boys. I do but why did I feel hot when I saw Whitney?"

There was no escape. Now he _had_ to try and explain. Demetri steeled himself.

"I'm not gonna lie, Whitney is one of the most attractive young woman I have seen here in Johto, and you're mind makes you curious about sex and whatnot. You do know that some Birds like some Birds and some Bees like some Bees?"

"Ya, what about it".

"From what you've told me you're probably bisexual, since you feel attracted to both genders. Actually I know that the Hoenn Champion, Wallace Sere, is bi-sexual himself."

"So..there is nothing wrong with me? There's nothing wrong with liking girls _and_ boys?" she asked. Demetri looked down and gave her what he hoped was a wise and knowing smile.

"Of course not. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. It is your body and your choice. I can only guide you to what you feels is the right decision, Lyra." Lyra's worried face broke into a smile, as she suddenly tackled Demetri with a hug, catching him off guard.

"Thank you Dem…you have no idea…what this means to me…thank you…for everything…" said Lyra, her buried in his shirt. Demetri was surprised, but he managed a smile.

"You're welcome".

The night at the Center went by without a hitch. The duo bathed and ate, let their pokemon receive care, and went to sleep. When morning came, the two headed on the north, heading past the front gate and onto Route 35.

Once again, the trainers proved no challenge against Lyra's experienced team. They reached the end gate of the Route and walked into a lobby. The lobby was very large, and had a big sign over the counter. It read:

BUG CATCHING CONTEST

CATCH YOUR FAVORITE BUG POKEMON TODAY!

"You know, as much as catching a Scyther sounds neat, I don't think it'll do any good in the long run right?" asked Lyra.

"It won't. You'll be facing Fighting, Steel, Ice, and Dragon type gyms after you take down the Ecruteak gym" explained Demetri.

"So a Fire type and a Normal type would sound good right?" asked Lyra as they walked to the park, enjoying the scenery within the pokeball-shaped garden of the National Park.

"Fire would be essential, why would you suggest a Normal type though? Remember what I said about a _Fighting _type gym?" asked Demetri. Was she starting to lose it after finding out about her sexual orientation?

"Well…Normal types would be good against the Ghost type gym, since Ghost moves don't affect Normal types, right? And besides, Normal types are one of the most versatile types around" replied Lyra as the curved around the park, the kids in the park looking high and low for Bug pokemon.

"You have a point…" mused Demetri as they walked and passed the checkpoint leading into Route 36. Lyra faced another few trainers, trumping them once again.

"Another day, another few hundred Pokedollars" beamed Lyra as she fanned her prize money.

"What you carry is practically change laying around in a car" said Demetri. His eyes went to the side as he noticed something in the wild grass.

"So do you have an illustrious fortune after…what are you looking at?" asked Lyra. Demetri pointed to the wild grass on their left.

"I saw a Vulpix. Catch it"

True to his word, a small, fox-like Pokémon with a red-brown pelt, pupil-less maroon eyes and six orange tails emerged from the undergrowth. It's head was crowned with orange hair, converging into a widow's peak at the front and curling out at the back. The belly fur was cream, and its feet were coloured a darker brown. Lyra looked overjoyed.

"Oh my gosh it's so cute!" she squealed as she brought her hands to her face. Demetri and Vulpix quirked their heads to the side, the pokemon looking rather bewildered.

"Please catch it while it's confused over your fangirlism" groused the vigilante. Lyra returned from her stupor. She reached to her belt, grabbing the Quick Ball she had picked up from the Department Store as a free sample. The ball bonked on the confused Vulpix's head, absorbing it in a red flash.

"Please…don't make me beat you up…you're too cute to be…"

Her hopes were crowned when the ball stopped shaking. Lyra bounded over and picked it up.

"Guess the best things in life come free huh Demetri?" she asked, only to find the blond man missing.

"Huh? Dem? Dem? Where are ya?" she yelled. She heard a loud electrical noise, down the road, she saw electric bolts flying in different directions. Running over, she saw Demetri and Luxray standing.

Then a tree came crashing down from the sky, twitching as it landed, causing her to jump and raise her arms in shock.

"What was that for?" she yelled.

"Clearing the road to Ercuteak" said Demetri blantly. He needed to have Luxray use Discharge for his _condition_. Conveniently enough, he had found a Sudowoodo blocking the road to Ecruteak, so while Lyra was squealing and ogling over her newly caught Vulpix, he decided to kill two birds with one stone.

More like shocking one tree with one lion, but it was a moot point.

"Ah. Ok!" she said, recovering from her shock and marched alongside Demetri, ignoring the glare from his Luxray aimed at the young girl.

As they walked away they heard "Oh cool a Sudowoodo. Can I mom?" A few moments later and there was jubilant laughter.

_'Whoop-dee friggn doo, I'm becoming a saint'_ mused Demetri.

A red-haired youth took a breather as he made it the Pokemon Center. After daring an old man that he could make it Ecruteak without using items, he could become stronger. He had heard about Team Rocket sightings in the area, but they appeared to be only rumours.

First things first, the real reason he came to this city. Get his pokemon healed, then go the Tin Tower.

Distracted, Silva did not see the other boy coming in the opposite direction. He looked to be about 14 years old, with pale skin and eyes a deep cobalt-blue. His hair was black, spiking out in front and smooth at the back. Curiously, the spikes were streaked blond.

He wore a black vest decorated with stylized flames over a white shirt, with cream travelling shorts and sneakers.

"Watch it!" Silva growled. The boy stared at him in surprise.

"Jeez sorry, didn't mean it." The Red head scoffed as the boy walked away. Silva looked down, seeing that the boy dropped something. It was the boy's ID, revealing his name to be 'Tobi Dean Mizuki'.

Not giving a damn, he dumped the ID in a trash can and walked inside. He had better things to do.

Like catching one of the legendary dogs.

And no one was going to stop him.

**Beta'ed and edited by Juubi-K. if you liked this fic, you will enjoy my other works and Juubi-k's.**

**Just around 4k words. More than the ones in Words, it'll do due to me moving for college soon.**

**And yes, I made Lyra bi, and the pairing I have for her is still in the air. I don't know either to choose Leo and Whitney or Jasmine and someone else or whatever. She's going to be traveling Johto, Kanto and Sinnoh. Maybe if you offered some suggestions? If they do not meet my interests I'll go with the Lyra.**


	6. The North Wind

**I do not own Pokemon, Nintendo does. Demetri belongs to me**

"Ecruteak is known as a historical city. Fittingly, its buildings all feature traditional Japanese architecture, while the tallest building in the city, and perhaps all of the Johto region, is the ten-story Bell Tower in the city's northeast corner, built nearly a thousand years ago. Although it's only myth, the city is known as being a centerpoint of the Legendary Dogs of the Johto region, with the great bird of the sky, Ho-Oh, once being said to have roosted atop the Bell Tower, and having created three Legendary spirits of the Pokémon who perished when the Bell Tower's twin, the Burned Tower to the west of the city, burned down."

Demetri stopping talking long enough to take a bite of his lunch. The restaurant in which he and Lyra were eating was old fashioned, as was the food, totally the opposite of Goldenrod. But it was good and authentic nonetheless.

"You seem to be quite the history expert Dem" commented Lyra as she ate some rice.

"I've been here before, and also…" Demetri trailed off. He saw a mother and her teenage daughter walking about in traditional kimono clothing. He then pictured the teenage girl with purple hair…

"Also what?" asked Lyra, curious to why her mentor and friend had gone silent.

"It's nothing" he said. "Do you wanna check on your pokemon at the Center? I have some training I want you to do". Lyra perked up.

"Cool, lets to do it" she said, as she laid some money on the table for the waitress who came by. In accordance with the theme, the waitress wore a kimono.

"Keep the change" Lyra said, hand raised up. The waitress bowed in thanks as the duo left and headed south for the Center. After meeting with Nurse Joy and retrieving their pokemon, the duo headed north again.

"Can we explore the Burned Tower?" asked Lyra.

"Care to explain why?" asked Demetri in return.

"Well I wanna know if the rumors are true"

"You mean that the Legendary Dogs are asleep within the tower's basement?" Demetri was skeptical. If anyone knew that a trio of legendary pokemon were sleeping, people miles around would come frolicking to capture them.

But rumors were rumors, and Demetri had never explored the Burned Tower when he wass in the Johto region 6 years ago. Back then he was so focused on hunting criminals he had no time for distractions.

"Yep. I wanna check it out" answered Lyra. The blonde shrugged.

"Fair enough." Lyra giggled and they continued their walk on the old historic streets of the city, finally reaching the Tower's base.

The Burned Tower lived up to its name, or not. It wasn't even a tower, just a burned pagoda with one, maybe two floors, darkened with age and fire. Whoever felt like placing stairs and a door in a building that could collapse on any passerby must have been insane.

"Alright! Let's check it out!" yelled Lyra with a boon as she ran up the stairs, Demetri walking casually behind.

They walked in, the light of the sun peering through the tower. Dust was everywhere, as well as the occasional Ratatta. The wooden walls were scorched and rickety, and the fire had burnt straight up the middle, leaving the tower open to the sky, right down into the basement.

As they entered, the duo saw that they were not the only ones interested in the tower, and what it might contain.

Standing over the hole were two men. One was a man in his mid-twenties, in clothes of black and purple. He wore a purple scarf around his neck and a white headband around his blond hair. The other man had brown hair, and wore a purple tuxedo and a red bowtie, the ensemble topped with a white cape.

As the duo approached, the two men were engaging in a heated argument.

"I told you didn't I, Morty! They're down there! The Legendary Dogs!" chirped the man in the purple tuxedo. The blond man, evidently named Morty, looked down into the hole.

"Ok then, you're right Eusine," he said in a mellow tone that matched his carefree air. "Now what are you going to do about it?" Eusine looked befuddled.

"Well…I…I'm going to capture Suicune that's what!" he boasted, recovering. "I am worthy after all!" Lyra leaned up and whispered into Demetri's ear.

"They have no idea we are here, do they." It wasn't a question.

"Yep" was the blonde vigilante's reply. He stepped forward.

"You'd better watch your step then, if you plan on capturing a Legendary."

"That's right..." said another voice. "You'd better."

Morty and Eusine glanced at Demetri and Lyra, who were themselves looking around to see who had spoken. A red haired boy was standing at the top of the ladder. As he stepped into the light, Lyra's face twisted in angry recognition. Demetri stepped back, deciding not to interfere in his partner's fight.

"Well well, if it ain't the ginger" sneered Lyra. Silva's face darkened.

"Long time no see Billboard boobs. I see you're here to capture the Legendary Dogs. Is that right?"

"I don't care either way," snarled Lyra, forcing herself not to react to his first comment. "But I ain't letting a bastard like you have your way with them!"

"Um…who are you three?" asked a very frightened Eusine. Morty in contrast was quiet, hands in pockets.

"Shut up!" the two trainers yelled, causing Eusine to jump and hide behind Morty.

"You're a grown man and you're scared of little kids…" Demetri said with a deadpan look on his face as he sauntered over to stand beside them.

"They're mean…" whimpered Eusine.

"It's fine Eusine," Morty soothed. "Oh, name's Morty. You?"

"Demetri."

"I do sincerely think," Silva sneered, in mock formality, "that a woman like you needs to be taught her place."

"And I do sincerely think…that you have no soul!" Lyra snapped back.

"Alright that's it! No more games!" Silva roared as he threw a pokeball into the air, revealing Gastly once again. Lyra threw hers and Vulpix joined the battle. Silva sniggered at the sight of it.

"You think that _kawaii_ little mutt can stop me?"

"I thought you said _no more games_?" mocked Lyra, impersonating Silva.

"Gastly! _Night Shade_!"

"Vulpix! Use _Confuse Ray_!"

Black lightning leapt from the hovering black sphere that was Gastly, crackling around Vulpix's lean body. But Vulpix resisted, spitting a blast of light towards the Ghost type. It struck, and Gastly wobbled drunkenly in mid air, its brain or whatever passed for one befuddled.

"Gastly! _Night Shade_ again!"

"_Flamethrower_!"

Gastly recovered, and fired another black lightning bolt. It caught the stream of flame from Vulpix's mouth in mid air, the explosion rattling the blackened walls around them.

"_Will-o-wisp_ Vulpix!"

"_Night Shade_!"

But Gastly was still shaken, too much so to obey quickly. Blue fireballs speared its shadowy form, which caught fire as _Will-o-wisp_ took effect.

"Damn it!" Silva was loosing his cool. "Use _Night Shade_!"

"Quit being repetitive! _Flamethrower_ go!"

The _Night Shade_ and _Flamethrower_ collided again, only for the black lightning to be overpowered and thrown back. It struck Gastly along with the fire, causing the unfortunate pokemon to faint. Silva returned the Gas Pokemon with a growl, and threw another Pokeball. This time Zubat appeared, fangs bared and flapping its wings.

"Zubat! Use _Wing Attack_!"

"Vulpix lets go for two! _Will-o-wisp_!"

Vulpix lashed its tails, loosing the barrage of blue fireballs. Zubat dodged lightly, darting in to strike the fire type with its glowing wing. Vulpix cried out as it skidded along the floor.

"Zubat use _Bite_!"

"Vulpix use _Flamethrower_ again!"

Zubat dodged the fire stream, darted in again, and bit down hard on Vulpix's back. Vulpix cried out in pain, then slumped to the ground, unconscious

"Vulpix no!"

"Ha! Serves you right raising such a weak pokemon!" sneered Silva.

"We'll see who's weak after this battle!" Lyra roared as she returned Vulpix, patting the pokeball affectionately before returning it to her belt and reaching for another.

"Alright Croconaw!" she yelled as the reptile materialized. "Use Ice Fang!"

"So he's finally evolved! Took you a while! Zubat, use Supersonic!"

Croconaw dodged the sound wave with grace and chomped down on Zubat's wing. The Bat Pokemon fell to the ground, fainted. Lyra yawned theatrically.

"So..who was weak now?" she said, looking at her fingernails in a smug manner. Silva's face matched the color of his hair as he returned Zubat. Then he smirked.

"You're not the only one with a new pokemon girlie" he sneered as he threw another pokeball.

The pokemon that emerged was spherical in shape, gleaming like polished metal. A horse-shoe magnet emerged from either side, and a single eye stared blankly from the center. Underneath it were two screws, sticking out in front, while another, larger screw emerged from the top, like some sort of antenna.

"Where did you get a Magnemite!" Lyra snapped accusingly.

"Not telling ya" sneered Silva. Lyra's face went from accusatory to understanding.

"Let me guess, you stole it." Silva ignored the comment. Lyra returned Croconaw and threw out another ball, revealing Leafeon.

"In case you hadn't noticed, Grass attacks don't work on Steel types!" drawled Silva with glee. Lyra frowned then grinned, Demetri grinning also. Morty and Eusine turned towards him.

"He does have a point, so why the happy face?" asked Morty.

"You'll see. Hey Lyra!" Lyra heard the vigilante's call, and turned to him.

"Use _that_ which I gave to you last night!" Lyra smiled and nodded.

"Ok then Leafeon, use _Rock Smash_!"

"What!" yelled Silva in surprise as Leafeon's right paw shone with a bright white light and slugged Magnemite, sending it crashing through a wooden pillar.

"Magnemite get up and use _Thundershock_!" ordered the redhead. Magnemite obeyed, firing a yellow electric bolt. Leafeon cried out and wobbled as the bolt struck, a Critical Hit. Leafeon's low defence against Special attacks did not help matters.

"Just one more Leafeon! Use _Rock Smash_!"

"_Thundershock_ again!"

Leafeon charged and slugged Magnemite with another paw-swipe, but Magnemite was quick, letting off the blast even as Leafeon struck. Due to the close proximity, the blast exploded.

"Careful!" yelled Eusine, legs wobbling. "This place can cave in if you're not reckless!"

"I said shut up!" yelled Silva and Lyra again, surprisingly in tandem, causing the flamboyantly dressed man to hide behind his companion.

"What brutes!" he whimpered.

"It's chill, they're just concerned over battling. You're overreacting" said Morty in his mellow tone.

When the smoke cleared, both Magnemite and Leafeon were knocked out. Both trainers returned their pokemon, one growling, one praising.

"So all that's left is Bayleef." Lyra smirked, anticipating victory. Silva glared as he threw his last pokeball into the air, to reveal the pokemon Lyra had predicted.

"I suppose when weaklings fight out of desperation, they sometimes do okay fighting back." Silva attempted to look confident, fooling no one.

"We'll see who's desperate now" retorted Lyra as she sent out Murkrow.

"Bayleef! _Reflect_!"

"Murkrow! _Wing Attack_!"

Though Murkrow was much faster than the Leaf Pokemon, Bayleef had already set up the shimmering blue barrier, repelling Murkrow's strike. Lyra growled.

"Let's try _Night Slash_!"

"Use _Magical Leaf_!"

Murkrow charged, wings glowing purple instead of white, only to meet a flurry of brightly-coloured glowing leaves. Murkrow flinched, falling back under the onslaught. Like Leafeon, it had low Special Defense.

"Murkrow _Night Shade_!"

"_Magical Leaf_ once more!"

Black lightning lanced from Murkrow's eyes as Bayleef fired the multi-colored leaves from its mane. The two attacks collided, letting loose another explosion, rattling the already unstable tower.

"You know that I'm going easy on you right?" goaded Silva. Lyra snarled. She did not believe him, but his manner set her teeth on edge.

"Murkrow! _Sky Attack_!"

"_Magical Leaf_ again!"

Murkrow flew to the ceiling and burst through in a shower of wood and cinders, a storm of magical leaves behind him. He did a U-turn as he glowed white, and dived through the leaves. Accelerating, he crashed down through the brittle ceiling. Silva and Bayleef gasped in shock.

"_Reflect_ now!"

"End this!" roared Lyra as Murkrow rammed the blue barrier, the Leaf Pokemon struggling to hold it.

And then, the unthinkable happened. Cracks appeared on the _Reflect_, and Murkrow burst through, nailing Bayleef in the back of its neck. An explosion shook the tower, filling the interior with smoke.

"You might scare the Legendary Pokemon at this rate!" whined Eusine. He cowered again, preparing to receive another lashing, but it didn't come.

As the smoke cleared, Murkrow stood on top of the unconscious Bayleef, victorious care of _Sky Attack_ and _Super Luck_. Lyra smiled as Murkrow flapped over to be petted, while Silva returned his Bayleef. The look on his face could have curdled milk.

"I'm not fighting with another weakling ever again! It's just too much playing around!" he sneered as he shoved Bayleef's pokeball back into his pocket.

"Well, care to explain how this _weakling_ happened to whip your soulless ass?" mocked a triumphant Lyra.

"You just happened to have more training, all thanks to your bodyguard over there." Silva glowered at Demetri. "And besides, even if you are here to catch the Legendary Dogs, you wouldn't succeed anyway."

"I have no interest really, other than kicking your ass Fire-crouch" insulted Lyra. Silva closed his eyes walked past the teenager, barely containing his fury.

Then Lyra's eyes flashed in devilment as she realised what he had just said.

"Also…you mind if I bring another girl and guy? Maybe a transvestite or two? I happen to have _varied_ tastes if you get my drift" she oiled, smirk glued on her face. Silva turned sharply, a look of disgust on his face. He sighed loudly, walking out of the tower.

Demetri was holding his laughter with his hand as he sniggered, Eusine was appalled.

"Well…that's a teenager that knows more than she should know…"muttered Morty with a wide-eyed look on his face. Lyra giggled and walked over to the group.

"Sorry 'bout that. Wanted to creep him out a bit."

"So you're not a pansexual?" asked Morty. Lyra's head cocked to the side.

"What's a pansexual?"

'_You basically almost defined it to that guy yet you don't know what it is…_' thought Demetri. He was appalled when he found out what 'pansexual' was from Arianne Evergreen, a Pokemon Professor-in-training whom he had met over the course of his journeys. He decided to step in.

"Nothing you need to you know. Now how about seeing if those Legendary Dogs are real or not?" He had a cheesy smile on his face. The others turned towards him.

"You wouldn't even get as much as a few seconds," commented a dubious Eusine. "They are real mind you, but the Dogs will flee the moment they see you."

"You sound like you're pretty knowledgeable on the Legendary Dogs" pointed out the brunette girl.

"Well I've been chasing them for years, and now I have found them in the place of their creation!" proclaimed Eusine, suddenly excited. "It is my goal to be deemed worthy by Suicune, so I will stop at nothing to earn its attention!"

"Well we're going to test our luck" said Lyra as she and Demetri headed over to the ladder that led down to the basement, the supposed place where the Legendary Dogs had gathered.

After climbing down the ladder, the duo found themselves in the basement, the chamber illuminated by the light pouring in from the ceiling.

They were speechless.

In the center of the chamber were three pokemon, all facing towards them, evidently aware of their presence.

The first pokemon was akin to a wolf or leopard. Its fur was pale blue, save for white on the underside and a smattering of diamond-shaped spots. A hexagonal aquamarine crest rose high from its forehead, from behind which billowed a purple mane that resembled the northern aurora or a flowing river. Its tales were white, twisting around to the front like streamers. Its eyes were red, and from under its chin extended a short protrusion of some kind.

The second pokemon was akin to a tiger, with black stripes that resembled lightning bolts and a white underside. Its tail was light-blue, kinking like a lightning bolt, with a star-shaped formation at the end. It had a purple mane like the former, but fashioned in the shape of thunderclouds. Its face was white, partially concealed by a pale blue mask and a gray crest atop its forehead. Like those of its fellow, the eyes were red. Long fangs hung from its mask, like those of a sabre-toothed cat.

The final pokemon was akin to a lion. Its fur was brown, its mane long and thick around its neck. Growths of what might have been bone spiked out from its back, along with white fur that billowed like smoke. Its paws were white, and black cuff-like bands covering its knees. It's face was covered with a white plate, shaped like a handlebar moustache, with a three-pointed yellow crest covering the forehead and red crests fanning out to cover the rest. It looked, for all the world, like a samurai helmet of old.

"Suicune….Raikou….and Entei…." whispered Demetri, awestruck.

"Wait, so these pokemon ARE the Legendary Dogs of legend?" said Lyra, even her eyes not believing themselves.

"Yes…the Inciter…the Consumer…and the Quencher…"

Demetri knew of the tale. Raikou was the lightning bolt that struck the Brass Tower, Entei was the fire that consumed the tower and charred it to the ground, and Suicune was the rain which dispersed the fire. The story was told all over the Johto region, and even beyond, drawing the pure-hearted and the corrupt alike in search of them.

And he, Demetri Koslov the Darkmask, betrayed, betrayer, murderer, avenger, bore witness.

In a flash two of the dogs bounded for the ceiling, lightning fast. Only Suicune remained, leaping to land in front of Lyra, staring directly into her eyes. She felt something…out of place. Yet it was entrancing…even soothing.

"What the….?"

Then, as if by some instinct, she held out her hand. Suicine leaned forward, touching its nose to her outstretched hand. Lyra patted it, as if she were a rancher with a Ponyta.

_'You…have...got…to…be…shitting...me_' thought Demetri as his mouth dropped open. His hand did likewise, the pokeball within it hitting the floor with a clatter.

Suddenly Suicune perked up. It let out a roar, bounded towards the ceiling, and vanished.

At that moment, Eusine came racing down the ladder, panting. He had a look of ecstasy on his face.

"Did you see it? Suicune raced like a blur before our very eyes! I knew the rumors were true!" shrieked Eusine like a giddy schoolboy. Lyra was still in a trance.

"That's not all, Suicune apparently has an interest in my friend over here" said Demetri, his head turning towards the younger girl.

_'Fate. It must be smiling down upon you for you to even touch a legend_.'

Cynthia and Arianne would go ballistic if they were ever to find out, to say nothing of the man in the purple suit.

"WHAT!" Eusine appeared to be having apoplexy. "I've been chasing him for over 10 years and this girl has been in contact with Suicune!" Lyra snapped out of her trance. It was hard to have a spiritual experience with _that_ voice shrieking in her ear.

"I've never been this close," Eusine sighed, calming down. "I'm all choked up." He turned to Lyra.

"Well, if it's true, then Suicune must be interested in you. The legendary pokemon of Ecruteak are said to only come to people who they, the Legendary Dogs, recognize as worthy" he mused. "Perhaps I should be a bit more aggressive toward Suicune…" he seemed to chew it over for a moment, then came to a decision.

"Well, I hope that we may meet again!" And with that, Eusine headed toward the ladder and climbed up, followed by Morty.

"So…about that training…" Demetri spoke up. "Wanna do it down here? There's plenty of room for the training I have in mind."

"Yeah…hey Dem"

"Yes?"

"So if Suicune is interested in me…it doesn't want to…you know…"

"Have you been reading about bestiality?"

Once Demetri had healed Lyra's pokemon with his potions, they set about their training. First, Lyra battled as many pokemon as they could find, clearing the area. Demetri then had Lyra use Leafeon to destroy all the boulders, Croconaw to dig a hole, Murkrow to destroy some of the old pillars _not_ currently holding up the roof, and then have Vulpix set fire to the debris once it had all been shoved into the pit. It was then Croconaw's task to extinguish the mighty bonfire with _Water Gun._

"Man that was exhausting…" wheezed Lyra as her pokemon lay sprawled on the floor.

"In that case let's head back to the center for tonight," said Demetri as Lyra returned her pokemon. "We have rekindled and quenched the fire that used to burn this tower." He turned towards Gardevoir who had been waiting patiently.

"Take us out of here. _Teleport._" T he Embrace Pokemon nodded, both Lyra and Demetri disappearing in a flash.

They didn't see the distinctly feline figure, resembling a small house cat, jump down from the rafters. It had cream-colored fur, turning brown at its paws and tail tip. It had four prominent whiskers, no nose, black-and-brown ears, and a glimmering gold oval coin embedded in its forehead.

It had witnessed everything. The girl's battle with the red-haired boy, the North Wind seeing her talent, and the training the man ordered her pokemon to do.

He had always found life hard in Ecruteak, but had found sanctuary in the Burned Tower, honing his skills in fights with the strong pokemon he found there. If there was one thing he honoured, it was strength. He never backed down form a fight, not even from swarms of Beedrill or colonies of Koffings, or even one of the few Magmar that roamed in the basement.

If the North Wind saw the girl as worthy, then she was more than good enough for the Meowth. He leapt from rafter to rafter, heading for the entrance.

**There chapter 6 for ya. Hoped that you all enjoyed it. Will get to work on Words 18 next. However, next chapter of Darkmask WILL be violent, and I ain't telling why.**

**Beta'ed and reworded by Juubi-K.**


	7. A Retribution with a View

**I do not own Pokemon, Nintendo does. Demetri belongs to me**

"I can't believe I lost…" said Lyra sullenly as she walked out of the gym, Demetri alongside her.

"Well I'm sorry if the training didn't help. There's always a next time."

Lyra, confident that her training would pay off, had immediately set off for the gym after breakfast. She challenged Morty, who happily agreed to a 3 on 3 battle.

It went in Lyra's favor, her Murkrow taking down Gastly and Haunter, and although the Darkness Pokemon was without a doubt tired, both pokemon and trainer wanted to continue.

But the entire battle went downhill the moment Morty brought out Gengar. Murkrow couldn't withstand Gengar's _Thunderbolt_, forcing Lyra to send out Vulpix, knowing that Croconaw would get pummelled. Beginner's luck didn't shine, as a single _Shadow Ball_ knocked it unconscious. In a last desperate effort, she brought out Croconaw, despite her judgement not to, in hopes that a _Bite_ attack or two would turn the tide. Gengar's _Shadow Ball_ lowered Croconaw's Special Defense, dodged _Water Gun_, then finished the job with _Thunderbolt._

That day, Lyra suffered her first ever defeat as a Pokemon trainer.

"I was so sure…I felt that I could win. What did I do wrong?" asked Lyra as they walked on the paved roads back to the Pokemon Center. Dusk was approaching as the sun was beginning to set past the Burned Tower.

"You could have saved Murkrow as an Ace in the later part of the battle, but you had no knowledge that Gengar would have attacks to cover its weaknesses," replied Demetri. "Always keep in mind that your opponent's pokemon will more than likely have attacks to defeat pokemon that would normally have a type advantage over it. Besides, you should consider this loss a lesson."

They passed by people in traditional yukata and kimono. His eyes fell on a girl with long purple hair…

"How would my loss be a lesson?" wailed Lyra. "Now I'm a day behind Leo to make it to the Silver Conference, and that's in two months…" She saw her mentor looking towards the group in the traditional outfits. Her curiosity was piqued by the faraway look in his eyes.

"Umm..Dem?" The Blonde vigilante broke out of his stupor and gazed back down.

"Oh sorry, I was thinking about something"

"About what?" Demetri eyes darted to the side in remembrance.

_A girl dead outside of an arcade…two men walking out of a courtroom…a boy leaving in the dead of night with just his Shinx… a boy breaking into the houses of his dead friends to retrieve their pokemon, a Ralts and a Larvatar._

_A boy standing over a woman in a Team Aqua uniform begging for her life, tears streaming for her eyes. The boy smirked, and his Luxio dove for her throat…_

"Dem? Dem!" Demetri blinked and gasped as he returned to reality to see Lyra in front of him, hands on hips, an impatient look on her face. He looked to the side, but the group was gone.

"Do you get seizures or something? You're scaring me you know" pointed out the brunette.

"Sorry…just…memories" muttered Demetri. Lyra noticed the sullen look on his face.

"Hey, what's wrong Dem?"

"It's nothing. Just the past" he said defensively as he walked on ahead to the Center. Lyra followed.

"You did something you regretted?" she asked.

"No."

"Was it my performance at the gym? If it is I am sorry for letting you down!" she said sadly.

"It's not that either". Lyra decided to fire the next question.

"Was it a girl?"

That caused the vigilante to stop. Lyra did so as well, scared at what would happen if she triggered her mentor's bezerk button. The vigilante turned towards her, an old, tired look on his face. His eyes were lifeless.

"Can we just head to the Center. We have a big day tomorrow to prepare for your rematch against Morty." Lyra nodded, deciding not to push any further.

'_I think I asked something I shouldn't have asked…_' thought the girl.

The duo made it to the Center, and Lyra gave her pokemon to Nurse Joy's care, receiving their room keys as well. The duo went over to the lounge and sat down. There was no talking.

"So…wanna get dinner?" asked the teenager.

"Not hungry…"

"Well I'll need it in order to keep my strength up so…I'll just go across the street to that fast food joint…at least it's pretty cheap" said Lyra as she sat up and walked towards the door. She turned her head back to see her mentor just gazing at the red sky through the window. Saddened, she walked out.

Meanwhile, the blonde vigilante knew that tonight would be the night to relieve Luxray of his _condition._ He also knew that he had waited long enough for Lyra not to see.

_'She has a room key. She can get in_' thought the vigilante as he walked out of the Center and headed east. He could have used Gardevoir to _Teleport_ to get them outside the city, but Demetri felt like taking a walk. He continued along the boulevard and saw an authentic building across the street labelled:

ECRUTEAK SHIRABYOSHI DANCE HALL

WITNESS THE BEAUTY AND GRACE OF THE LEGENDARY KIMONO GIRLS.

"Huh, a dance hall? Doesn't sound like a whore-house to me" Demetri muttered to himself.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of angry voices. An instant later two burly men, evidently bouncers, tossed a man in a dark suit out onto the street.

"What's the big idea!" yelled the man, struggling to his feet. "You call this place a 'Dance Hall' and your broads just skip around! And in too much clothing too! I'll file a suit for false advertising!" The taller two men ignored him and walked back inside.

Demetri's eyebrows quirked as he wondered why the man would seek a dance club or a whore-house in the middle of a conservative and historical city like Ecruteak.

'_Must be drunk or something_'he thought as he continued to walk along.

"They'll pay! No one messes me with me! A member of Team Rocket!" snarled the man as he reached into his pocket. Demetri stopped dead cold, his face frozen in shock, only to twist in anger as he darted into the alley to his right.

"I'll show them! Come out Koffing!" The man threw his pokeball. A flash of light revealed a round, purple pokémon with several crater-like protrusions on this its body giving it the appearance of an old-style naval mine. The Koffing had a skull and cross-bones below its blissful face.

An instant later, Darkmask emerged from the alley, face covered and trenchcoat billowing as he reached for his pokeball…

"Koffing! Get in there and use _Self-Destruct_!"

Before the Poison Gas Pokemon could rush in, the Rocketeer and Koffing felt themselves being lifted into the air. Both cried out as they were hurled into a nearby alley, crashing into a cluster of trash cans. The Rocketeer recovered, struggling to his feet. His Koffing didn't.

"Alright who did that!"

His anger was quickly replaced with fear as he saw a man in a trenchcoat and a Gardevoir enter the alley, blocking his escape.

"Do you …" growled Darkmask.

_A boy in glasses._

"…honestly think…"

_A rotund boy._

"…that I would…"

_A slender blonde girl…_

"…LET DO YOU DO AS YOU LIKE!"

The terrified Rocketeer could see his doom's face, illuminated by the Embrace Pokemon's glowing eyes, their malign light casting his features in brooding shadows.

"Wait a minute you're…" An unseen force clamped his jaw shut.

"So you like dancers huh?" The face smirked. "Well dancers are known to be quite flexible…Gardevoir, why don't you give him a _yoga treatment."_

Gardevoir nodded. She raised her hand, the unfortunate man levitating at her will. His face contorted in pain as his legs did the splits, the bones cracking as his feet reached his face. His mouth was sealed shut, though he tried to scream.

"Continue by all means" said Darkmask as he walked forward, and whispered into the Rocket's ear.

_A beautiful Asian girl, with blessed curves, long violet hair, and charming smile._

"_Bale-kun! Lets go to Grand Festisvaru! It be fun!"_

"No one will hear you scream" he seethed as he snapped his fingers, causing the Rocket to return to normal before curling back, right before the breaking point. More muffled yelling from the Rocket as Darkmask's eyes began to show sadistic glee.

"I wanna hear you beg."

Again the Rocket was released, then his arms and legs snapped back again. A muffled scream moaned through clamped lips as tears rolled from the man's eyes.

"I wanna see you squirm like a dying Weedle."

Darkmask snapped his fingers again, one finger on the man's hand jerking up with a crack. Another muffled scream.

"I wanna see you squeal like a gutted Spoink."

Three more snaps, three more broken fingers.

"Do you wanna know what it's like to lose your only friends?" oiled Darkmask as he snapped his fingers twice, leaving one full hand broken. The man's eyes were red, bulging with the agony, nostrils flaring as he hyperventilated.

"Do you wanna know what it feels like…to lose the only one you love?" He swayed his hand to the side, and the Rocket's leg jerked backwards and forwards, bloating in places as the bones broke. The Rocket looked close to breaking.

"Do you know…" he seethed through gritted teeth, as he brought his right index finger to his neck, slicing it in a decapitating fashion. All of the limbs of the floating man went limp.

"…what it feels like…" the man suddenly felt a twisting of the neck.

"…to die?"

A crack, and the man's head hung limp, the angle unnatural.

With a thought, Darkmask gave his order, and Gardevoir lowered the still-warm corpse into a garbage can. He smirked, enjoying the feeling of release. It had been too long since he last killed.

"Gardevoir…you remember our oath, right?" he asked to the Embrace Pokemon, who nodded.

"_All too well. Master"_ she replied inside his head, her mental tone as dark and serious as his. He took off his mask and placed into his pack, trenchcoat as well. They continued their walk towards the eastern edge of the city, just a young man and his pokemon.

"Good" he replied, a dark look on his face as he and Gardevoir passed the checkpoint and reached a clearing not too far into the forest. He reached for his pokeball, and a sickly yet angry Luxray appeared, lighting arcing across his body. He looked up to his master, _Light Screen_ already in place.

"We will show this world, and all in it," he hissed. "Our revenge will be that of cataclysm." Demetri looked down to sickly Luxray.

"Do it".

The night sky was illuminated by lighting bolts scattering.

"Hey Dem! Sorry for the wait! There was a long line at the Tofu Burger place. I heard they got some great fries so I got an extra order for ya!" said Lyra as she walked into her and her mentors rented room, fast food bags in hand.

He wasn't there.

"Huh. Must have found a good scenic route to walk on" Lyra mused, shrugging. She went to the table and sat down, taking her burger and fires and started to eat. She heard the door click and saw her mentor walk on in.

"Hey. How was the walk?"

Demetri perked up at her words, and saw the naïve happiness across the brunette girl's face. He saw such happiness.

In the form a group of friends long gone.

In the form of a girl who he met who overcame the impossible and became Champion.

In the form of a flamboyant buxom woman who loved to dance.

In the form of a young student who aspired to become a regional professor…

In the form of Saeko Yukimura.

He smiled, warmed by the memories.

_'I'm not just doing this for revenge_.'

"Dem are you having another seizure?"

'_For the sake of people like them…for tomorrow's generation…_'

"Yo! Demie-chan!"

'_For the sake of Sae…wait who is she calling Demie-chan!_'

"Who are you calling Demie-chan!" he snapped accusingly, breaking out of his train of thought.

"Finally you responded!" retorted Lyra. "After I used that suffix the people call girls around here! Now do you want the extra fries or not!"

"I told you earlier I am not…"

His stomach growled once again. A look of defeat came upon the 24-year-old man's face as Lyra giggled.

"Well your gut doesn't lie now does it?" the brunette joked. "Now get over here or else you'll faint. You can't do your crime fighting otherwise." Demetri chuckled.

"Yes, I guess you're right." He sat down by Lyra and grabbed a fry from the bag. As he ate, he remembered what Gardevoir told him when she used _Mind Reader_ during their _session_ with the Rocket.

"Listen Lyra"

"Ya?"

"I found out where Team Rocket's HQ is. After you defeat Morty after our training tomorrow, we're setting out for there and taking them down for good." The vigilante's tone was determined. Lyra looked surprised, then went serious.

"Let me guess. You had Gardevoir use _Mind Reader_ on a Rocket while on your walk" she said, matter of fact. Demetri nodded. He had no intention of telling her _how_ though. She was still young and he intended to preserve what remained of her innocence despite her mature thoughts.

"Yep."

"Where is it?"

"Mahogany Town. It's to the east past Mt. Mortar. We can reach the outskirts of the town in an instant with _Teleport_."

"Okay then. So you do need my help or anything?" asked Lyra.

"Since we are both on the Rocket's hit list we will…"

They were interrupted by the window crashing open, causing the two trainers to jump in shock.

Leaning against the window frame was a Meowth with his arms crossed, staring at Lyra. Demetri went for his pokeball as the Meowth jumped down to the ground, landing with grace.

"What do you want?" Lyra demanded. The Meowth looked up and nudged its head to follow. Lyra headed for the window, grabbing her only uninjured pokemon, Leafeon.

"Wait, Lyra hold on!" yelled Demetri as the brunette climbed through the window and raced after the Meowth. He darted to the window, only to see her disappear down an alley. He growled, and went after her.

'_This is gonna be one of those nights…_' he thought as he ran after her.

**Ya this chapter was short, and yes I made Lyra lose off-screen. Have to make her human and yet I don't have the heart to do so. Haha.**

**So I don't know wheter or not to change the rating. What do you all think?**

**Words is coming up next, so stay tuned dear Readers.**

**Edited and Beta'ed by Juubi-K(read his fics, even if you're not a Code Geass or Gundam 00 fan, you'll love them either way).**


	8. A Cool Cat and Memory Lane

**I do not own Pokemon, Nintendo does. Demetri belongs to me**

"Lyra hold up!" yelled Demetri as he ran after the brunette.

So far, Lyra and her Leafeon were following some Meowth who appeared on their windowsill. Why she was persisting on continuing this goose chase befuddled the blonde vigilante.

The Meowth led them through alleys, across streets, and even through parks, its small body seeming to cut through air and undergrowth like a bolt of lightning. He saw that the Meowth was leading them to the western side of Ecruteak, in the direction of the checkpoint. As the duo neared the checkpoint, the Meowth leapt with grace from tree to tree and onto the checkpoint itself.

It looked over its shoulder to see if Lyra was still following. She was, and the Scratch Cat Pokemon disappeared from sight as it darted across the checkpoint roof and down onto Route 38. Lyra and Demetri ran through the checkpoint and onto the road, panting and heaving.

"I told you to hold up" panted Demetri. Lyra didn't respond as her face took a shade of green.

'_Oh ya, she ate some fast food before deciding to commence this goose chase_' thought the blonde as Lyra rushed over to nearby bushes and released the contents of her previous dinner. He walked over.

"You alright?" he asked. Lyra stood up and wiped her mouth, coughing in the process.

"I'll live. That's the last time I'm ordering junk like that" she replied.

"Now you know why I eat healthy and avoid that junk. Seriously, what do you think fast-food tofu is made of?"

"Well _excuse_ me! I'm not as rich as you are so I need to spend lightly!"

"You could have asked for some money, I would have gladly given you some."

"I don't wanna be in your debt"

"You already are in case you forgot. The training, and escorting, and restaurants I took you to, I could be charging you know." The thought of the Tower Tycoon came to the vigilante's mind as he chuckled.

"What's so funny? Happy that I'll have deplete my entire account just to cover that dinner we had in Goldenrod?" Lyra asked in wry amusement.

"No, just memories" he replied. Their conversation was broken up by rustling in the bushes as the Meowth emerged. It stood where it was, staring into Lyra's eyes as if appraising her.

"Okay, end of the line for you," Lyra proclaimed, pulling out Leafeon's pokeball. The Meowth smirked as it braced itself. A flash of later and Leafeon stared down the Cat Scratch Pokemon.

"Ok Leafeon, lets show this guy who's top cat around here! _Rock Smash_!"

Leafeon charged and swiped his glowing paw. The Meowth dodged with a graceful back flip using Agility and jumped towards Leafeon, claws glowing a sickly purple as he slashed. Leafeon cried out in pain, skidding away. Demetri's eyes widened.

"He knows _Shadow Claw!_" he blurted out in surprise. Lyra turned her head.

"_Shadow Claw?_"

"It's a powerful physical ghost-type move, the Ghost-type equivalent of _Night Slash_," Demetri replied. "Lyra if you can catch this Meowth he can be a valuable ally against Morty!" Lyra's eyes beamed.

"Alright then! Leafeon use _Razor Leaf_!"

Leafeon sent a barrage of sharp leaves towards the Meowth, who stood there and raised his paw as a blue barrier shimmered.

"_Protect_ too!" exclaimed Demetri in shock. Such ability in a wild Meowth was practically unheard-of. Lyra's smirk only grew.

"Leafeon use _Rock Smash_! He can't use _Protect_ twice!" commanded the brunette as Leafeon charged once again, paw glowing white. The coin on Meowth's forehead glowed, letting loose a barrage of stars at the grass-type. Leafeon cried out as he was driven to a halt.

"That Meowth just is the pure antithesis of one-trick Ponyta" mused Demetri.

"Man this Meowth is strong! Leafeon don't give in! Keep charging!"

Leafeon's reopened his eyes, fired with determination, and charged through the _Swift_ attack, much to the Meowth's shock. Leafeon swung his paw, the _Rock Smash_ super effective against the normal type, sending it crashing into a tree. It slumped down, then slowly struggled to its feet. It smirked at Lyra and Leafeon.

"_That all you got?"_ goaded Meowth. Leafeon looked irked.

"_Want more? You got it!"_

"Leafeon use _X-Scissor_!" Lyra ordered. Leafeon swished is tail in a figure of eight, leaving a blue saltire in the air, and charged. Meowth's claws glowed purple, using _Agility_ to increase its speed. Meowth and Leafeon gave their equivalent of a roar as Leafeon turned about to swipe his tail and Meowth slashed with his claws. There was a flash of light. and Lyra covered her face with her arms as the explosion washed over her. Demetri stood unfazed. He'd been through it many times before.

As the smoke cleared, Meowth and Leafeon were panting as they starred each other down. The Meowth smirked.

"_Not bad at all. I can see why the North Wind is so interested in your trainer"_ breathed the Cat Scratch pokemon in his language.

"_You're not so bad yourself_" replied Leafeon, smirk also upon his face. The two warrior grinned, then the Meowth's eyes rolled back as he fell. Lyra saw her chance, and threw a fresh pokeball at the Meowth. The ball hit, the Meowth encased in a red light before being sucked in. The ball wobbled, its light flashing before it pinged and stopped.

Lyra walked on over to Leafeon and stroked his head.

"Great job Leafeon, I knew I can count on ya" said the brunette, enthused by the victory. Leafeon beamed with a "Leafeon!" before being returned to his pokeball. Lyra walked over and picked up the pokeball containing the Meowth and beamed.

"Well, while our first impression may not be good, I'll be good to ya."

Demetri walked on over.

"That's quite a strong Meowth, being able to learn _Shadow Claw_ and _Protect _like that. If you can challenge Morty to a one-and-one you may be able to pull out a win" said the blonde. Lyra looked up to him in confusion.

"But what about training?" asked Lyra.

"That Meowth took on and almost defeated a conditioned Leafeon. I'm sure that Meowth would not need the training I have in mind to face Morty. Now let's head back to the Center. You have to rest up to face Morty again, and this time, you have a true ace in the hole."

The blond smiled, the brunette beamed. The duo began their walk back to Ecruteak.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast, Lyra soon found herself outside of the purple-tinged Ecruteak gym once again, face set in determination. Demetri stood behind her.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Let's do this" replied Lyra firmly as she walked inside, seeing the familiar battleground.

The Ecruteak gym was black and purple on the inside, with purple lights illuminating the arena. The ground was also covered in fog, with boulders that jutted from the ground. Around the arena blue flames leapt from braziers. As much as Lyra hated her first time lose here, it was the best designed gym she had seen.

She heard footsteps from the far side of the gym when Morty walked through the fog, becoming visible as he took his side on the arena.

"I see you're back for more. How do you wanna do this?" asked the mellow gym leader. Lyra smirked.

"One on one. This time, the winner is gonna be me Morty" declared Lyra. The gym leader chuckled at her impudence.

"Alright then, don't go crying this time when you lose okay? You looked like a Magikarp when you did last time" sneered Morty.

"We'll see" retorted Lyra as she threw Meowth's pokeball. In a flash of light the Cat Scratch Pokemon appeared, claws brandished. Morty's eye went up.

"A normal type? Are you trying to set yourself up for a lose?" asked the blonde gym leader as he threw his pokeball, Gengar appearing.

To Lyra's mild surprise a referee appeared, clad in a yellow sweater and khaki pants. The pokeball emblem on the sweater identified its wearer as an official Battle Judge.

"This is an official Pokemon League Gym Battle between Morty Hawe, the Gym leader of Ecruteak versus Lyra Goldstein from New Bark Town. Each trainer is allowed to use only one pokemon, no time limits. You may begin." The referee hoisted both hands into the air, the traditional signal.

"Alright Gengar, let's finish this in one attack! _Focus Blast_!" commanded Morty. The Gengar charged a blue ball of energy and sent it flying towards the Meowth.

"Meowth use _Agility_!" yelled Lyra. Meowth blurred from site as the ball missed, cratering the floor with a bang. Meowth then re-appeared behind Gengar, much to the ghost-type's surprise.

"_Shadow Claw_ go!" commanded Lyra.

"What!" yelled Morty in shock, his mellow tone breaking as Meowth's glowing claws glowed slashed at the Shadow Pokemon. Its red eyes bulged in surprise and pain as the force of Meowth's blow sent it flying, to crash into a nearby boulder. Meowth landed with an acrobat's grace, smirking.

"Atta boy Meowth! Use _Agility _again!"

"Gengar use _Thunderbolt_!"

Gengar recovered from the strike and fired a massive thunderbolt towards the cat pokemon, Meowth dodging with _Agility. _Gengar fired more Thunderbolts. But the Cat Scratch Pokemon was just too fast, it blurring from spot to spot, avoiding the electric attacks.

"_Shadow Claw_ again!"

"Gengar _Poison Jab_!"

Gengar flew towards the speeding Meowth and brought its arm back, ready to punch as it glowed purple. Meowth brought his paws back, ready to slash with _Shadow Claw_. The two attacks met, claws meeting fist, the energy reacting. The explosion rocked the arena, both pokemon jumping back.

"_Focus Blast_!"

"_Protect_!"

The Blue energy ball collided with a blue-green barrier.

"_Poison Jab_!"

"_Agility_!"

Gengar rushed forward, its speed just as fast as Meowth's and struck the spot where Meowth once stood, the Cat Scratch Pokemon already on top of a far boulder.

"_Shadow Claw_!"

"_Thunderbolt_!"

As Meowth charged, Gengar fired another thunderbolt as its body glowed yellow with electricity. The attack was too fast to dodge, and Meowth hollered in pain as the lightning struck.

"Meowth no!" yelled Lyra. Morty smirked as the area around Meowth exploded, causing the fog to disperse as the winds ruffled the gym occupants hair. The Meowth stood, burns across its body as some electricity earthed itself in the floor. It was breathing heavily, its head down.

"Let's end this! Gengar _Focus Blast_! Finish him off!" commanded a rattled Morty as Gengar began charging that familiar blue energy ball.

"Meowth you gotta move! One more _Shadow Claw_ and we can win this! I know you can do it!" encouraged the brunette. Meowth's ears perked and its eyes flashed with determination. It roared, claws shining purple, and charged.

"Finish him!" yelled Morty as Gengar fired the energy ball at the charging Meowth. Lyra gasped at the explosion.

"Hey ref, that just about does it for today," Morty smirked. "Sorry Lyra, maybe third time will be the char…"

He trailed off as he saw Meowth in the air, courtesy of the explosion of _Focus Blast_. His eyes widened.

"What!" he roared.

"Gengar?" said the Shadow Pokemon. His exact words the same as his master's. Lyra smirked.

"Ya Morty, the ones ending this are us!" roared a triumphant Lyra. "_Shadow Claw_!"

"Gengar _Thunderbolt_!"

But it was too late. Meowth crashed down on Gengar, and the two pokemon skidded to the far wall, the explosion cratering wall and floor. As the smoke cleared, Gengar was on the ground, fainted as Meowth stood, exhausted but victorious.

"Gengar is unable to continue! The victor is Meowth and Lyra Goldstein from New Bark Town!" proclaimed the referee, raising his flag arm on Lyra's side of the arena.

"We won!" yelled Lyra in jubilation, jumping up and down before running towards Meowth. The battered feline staggered towards her, a victorious smirk on his face. Demetri followed Lyra, smiling.

"Well that was a hard-earned victory" he said. Lyra looked up, hugging a very satisified-looking Meowth.

"You can say that again!"

Morty's shocked look turned to understanding as he returned Gengar, patting the pokeball affectionately before walking towards the jubilant girl.

"Well, I lost, and as a Gym leader, I am obliged to give this badge and TM" said the mellow-toned leader as he handed out the Fog Badge and the TM disk. Lyra accepted them.

"The TM here is _Shadow Ball_. It causes damage and may reduce Special Defense in the process. Use it if it appeals to you and good luck on your journey."

Lyra grinned and nodded as she shook Morty's hand. The duo then walked out and into the afternoon sun.

"So" said Lyra. "we're heading to Mahogany next right?" Her tone was serious. Demetri picked up right away and nodded.

"Yes. There's no need to head to the center, I'll heal Meowth once we get outside of the city. But first let's get some supplies from the Pokemart."

"Right". The duo headed over to the Pokemart, which was in the western quarter of the city. Demetri got the supplies he needed and the duo headed west, reaching the checkpoint and walking through and onto Route 42. Demetri took out his Gardevoir and before long, the duo found themselves across the river and on the other side of Mt. Mortar. As they progressed towards Mahogany Town, Lyra fought a few trainers, who easily crumbled underneath her team's power. All in all, the journey was quite uneventful.

"Alright listen," whispered Demetri as they walked into town. "Mahogany is home to the seventh gym but we don't have the time for that. According to my sources, the Team Rocket HQ should be underground. Where, I don't know."

Mahogany Town was quite small, and only a few people could be seen. There was the Gym to the south and the Pokemon Center right next to it. The architecture was fairly standard, and there was little else of interest.

"We should hurry to the Center and get a room there," Demetri went on. "If the Rocket's HQ is rumored to be here, then we best not stay out in plain for too long."

"Then why didn't we teleport to the Center?" asked Lyra.

"If we did, we would attract attention from the Rockets," he replied. "They know that Darkmask has a Gardevoir, do the math."

They reached the Pokemon Center, and it was a matter of a few minutes for Lyra to hand over her pokemon, then find a table in the lounge. As she and Demetri sat there, they could not help but overhear the over-loud conversation of some kids at a nearby table.

"I heard there was a shiny Gyarados at the Lake of Rage" chirped the kid to his friend.

"No way! Shinies are hard to come by, and how come you've seen it?" demanded the other boy.

"I didn't see it, but everyone's saying the Lake of Rage is crawling with Gyarados, and the red Gyarados is like the boss of all the Gyarados" responded the first boy.

"Aren't Gyarados supposed to be rare?" asked Lyra, turning to Demetri. The blonde nodded.

"Yes. Very. You can only find one by evolving a Magikarp, which takes a lot of time and patience. Catching a Gyarados is almost unheard-of. What's more, trying to train one can get you killed. But if you pull it off, the benefits are worth it."

"Why is that?" asked the brunette, trying not to dwell on the words _get you killed._ She had heard that Gyarados were extremely violent, but not _that_ violent.

"I have one on reserve at a friends place" said the blonde as he turned towards the TV to see an exhibition match already underway. A Gyarados' body became surrounded by water and it shooted into the air like a rocket, slamming into the enemy Infernape and knocking it out. The _Waterfall_ attack was, as the jargon went, super effective.

"_And that's the match! Although Elite 4 member Flint York put up a great fight, our reiging Sinnoh champion, Cynthia Tudor, remains undefeated to this day!"_

"Wow," Lyra was awestruck. "She knows how to use that Gyarados, right Dem?" Demetri had a knowing smile on his face, both nostalgic and longing as he stared at Cynthia, who stared back with a victorious grin as she stroked her Gyarados. After Flint and Cynthia shook hands, she came under attack by a horde of paparazzi.

"_Cynthia this is the debut of your new Pokemon Gyarados. Where did you acquire such a powerful asset to your already star-studded line-up?"_ asked the reporter. The blonde-in-black champion smiled as she responded.

"_Actually, this Gyarados belongs to a very friend of mine who is on his own journey."_ That little revelation brought a storm of further questions.

"_This friend of yours, who may he be?"_ Cynthia smiled as she returned the massive water-flying type.

"_No comment_" as she walked off, ignoring the clamouring reporters. Lyra looked at Demetri who was gazing at Cynthia, or rather her retreating behind, as she hadn't worn her studded fur trenchcoat for the battle.

'_Reserve at a friend's place…_' thought Lyra as she looked at the TV, then back to her mentor. Then back to the TV, and back to Demetri.

Then back to the TV, and back to Demetri.

"You're in cohoots with Champion Cynthia Tudor!" yelled Lyra in shock, her voice suddenly muffled as Demetri covered her mouth.

"Not so loud!" he whispered. The people who were looking towards the duo just shrugged.

"No wonder you're so rich! How did you become pals with a friggin champion of all people?" demanded the brunette, once the blond had released her mouth.

"I met her on my journey while I was starting off," replied the vigilante. "She was a rookie like me and we battled many times, you can even say that she and I are rivals. In fact, I would have been champion if I taught Luxray _Ice Fang_ before the Suzuran Conference finals."

He remembered the battle, only too well. Despite a valiant effort, Demetri's Luxray had been unable to defeat Cynthia's Garchomp, a dragon/ground hybrid.

After that battle, Demetri had lightened up, accepting the loss in good humour. To the day, Demetri always relied on Cynthia to be the one to look after his pokemon. So far did he trust her, he even allowed her to use them in exhibition matches.

But he would never forget that one day when Cynthia had asked if he wanted a rematch now that she was the Sinnoh Region's first female Champion. He had refused, wanting instead to pursue his obsession, that of hunting down criminals. He remembered Cynthia's reaction.

"_One of these days you'll realize that revenge is not worth it! No matter how many felons you kill, you won't bring them back!_"

He had snapped at her, telling her that she understood nothing, demanding to know how she knew of his past. She hadn't said a word, not even as he stormed out the door. He had been angry with her for a long time, vowing in his rage never to set eyes on her again.

But absence made the heart grow fonder, as did his crushing defeat by Tyson Albers in the Ever Grande conference. His confidence shot, Demetri had given in and apologized to her. To his surprise she accepted, and they got back on good terms. He asked more politely on how she knew.

"_You cry in your sleep, mentioning their names, I guessed and did research, and it was easy to connect the dots._"

"_So you don't mind…about what I do…_"

"_Not at all. In fact…you can say that I admire you for everything you've done_."

"_Then say my name if you truly mean it Cynthia…_"

_Their faces neared, staring into each other's eyes_.

"_I truly admire you…_"

It had been five years ago, in Cynthia's resort, on the side of Mount Coronet. Five years ago, when they had…

"And you didn't tell me this why?" Lyra demanded, her voice dragging him back to the present. Demetri was annoyed at having to leave memory lane, and concocted a training regime to get back at her.

"Because you didn't ask. Now about that training I have in mind for you Lyra."

"Whatcha got in mind?" Lyra was beaming with unsuspecting enthusiasm.

"You'll go up to the Lake of Rage," whispered Demetir, "alone, and defeat that Red Gyarados. I'll handle the Rockets."

"Won't you need back-up?" she asked.

"I'll be fine. You just take down the Gyarados up there and leave the Rockets here in Mahogany to me. Now we'll start tomorrow, let's get some rest."

Lyra nodded as she walked towards the hallways leading to their rooms. As Demetri stood up, he reached into his pokegear and pulled out the texting option…

* * *

Miles north in Sinnoh as Cynthia was walking onto a private jet, her pokegear beeped. She reached in and opened up.

_Great match, thank you for training Gyarados while I am away. I can't believe he managed to beat Flint. It shows that your training him incredibly well. In Johto training this kid like you wouldn't believe. Long story. We should call Fantina and Ariane and get together some time. Also, I am looking into a small cartel on the rise and found their base of operations. Once I get this done, I'll come back to Sinnoh._

_Dem_

The champion smiled and texted back.

_Of course, be sure that Milotic gets her grooming and battling, she can tend be restless. Gyarados has been a great addition to my team, he and Lucario get along well for some reason. I'll be sure to call them up whenever you're in town. That foursome we had a year ago is still replaying through my mind._

_A blush came to her face as she texted these last few words._

_Oh, and I miss you Bale. I really do._

_Xoxo_

She sent it, and as the plane speed along the runaway, she got one last message, which made her heart soar as she smiled.

_I miss you too, dearly._

_Xoxo_

_Dem_

**And theres chapter 8 for ya, the capture of Meowth, Lyra's triumph over Morty, and a bit more on Demetri, or shall I say Bale's, past.**

**The next update will be my Shiki fic, The Giver. It is a great anime which I reconmend watching. Or I may make a lemony oneshot of Demetri/Bale and his 3 lucky ladies.**

**Also Juubi, Leo will be appearing next chapter, so expect some fun stuff to go down.**

**Beta'ed and edited by Juubi-K**


	9. Caring and Killing

**I do not own Pokemon, Nintendo does. Demetri belongs to me, and Leo belongs to Juubi-K. **

**Also to the guys who gave me your OC profiles, sorry for not bringing them in yet, they will come in during the Silver Conference.**

_Mahogany Town. 9:00 am_

"So Lake of Rage is just north of here?" asked Lyra. Right now she and Demetri are in their room looking at a map of the town via holographic display on Demetri's pokegear. It was the morning after the duo had arrived in Mahogany and are preparing for their plans for the day.

"Correct. Just head north, deal with moronic trainers you come across, and find a way to defeat that Gyarados. I'm warning you, it will be tough" advised Demetri.

"Right, I'll keep that in mind. When are you going to hunt for the Rocket HQ?"

"I'll start later tonight at dark, you don't need to worry about me, I've done this before."

Memories of him breaking into Team Aqua's hideout outside of Lilycove, followed by Team Magma's Headquarters in Lavaridge, came to the vigilante's mind. Those little jobs took some doing. If his instincts were right, and they generally were, then this job would be even tougher.

"Ok then, I guess I'll be off." Lyra headed over and grabbed her backpack and pokeballs.

"Good Luck. You'll need it." Lyra nodded.

"You too." She walked out the door.

Trying not to feel bereft by her absence, Demetri looked down at his own 5 pokeballs, housing his current team.

'_Maybe it wouldn't hurt to add one more…_' he thought. He walked out the door to his room, saw that was Lyra gone, and headed to the lobby to the main PC terminal. Within a minute he was in contact with Cynthia, who appeared on the screen slightly groggy with a phone.

"_Demetri…is that you?"_

"It's me Cynthia. I need to get a pokemon" he said in a business-like tone. As much as he would love to talk to her about her match and fantasize over their secret relationship, the vigilante needed to be serious. The Sinnoh champion noticed right away and became serious too.

"_Got it. Which one?"_

"Camerupt. I have a feeling I'll need a fire type for this one"

"_On the way"_ Cynthia left her terminal and came back with a pokeball. Demetri watched as she placed it in a teleporter module behind her.

"_Sending…now."_ There was a crackle and flash as energy was transmuted back into matter, and the vigilante saw his pokeball materialize on the teleporter before him. He grabbed and pocketed the ball.

"Thanks Cynthia, I'll call you once I take care of the hideout"

"_Okay. Oh and Demetri?"_

"Yeah?"

"_Please be careful."_ There was concerned look on her face. Demetri smiled back at his ally.

"I will. Later"

"_Later."_ And the connection was severed. The vigilante logged off and headed back to his room. He had some preparation to do.

_10:00 am Route 43_

Leo Kynes was moving by stealth.

After gaining the 5th badge from Chuck Morrison in Cianwood, the shy boy had returned to Olivine to challenge the 6th gym leader, Jasmine Steele. But the lighthouse's Ampharos just happened to be unwell, leaving Jasmine too busy to accept challengers. Seeing no point in disturbing her at such a time, Leo had headed over to Mahogany, where he heard rumors of a Red Gyarados in the Lake of Rage. Annoyed at finding the 7th Gym closed, he took out his frustration on a couple of trainers who were Mamoswine-headed enough to challenge him.

He enjoyed those battles. He liked watching loud-mouthed, overconfident Trainers fall apart under the pressure. He felt such pride as his pokemon showed off their abilities, running rings around their half-trained opponents. His pokemon always gave their all for him; that little bit extra that brought victory after victory. And their reactions to his sleek, muscular pokemon when he brought them out could be quite hilarious.

"_What have you done to that poor little Pikachu!"_

"_Are your pokemon on steroids or something!"_

"_Wow! Someone's been pumpin' iron!"_

Unfortunately there was no Pokemart in Mahogany Town. There was one small convenience store, but Leo dared not enter, for he recognized one of the men hanging around inside. With no way to stock up on potions, he could not afford further battles. The only option had been to sneak out of town disguised as a shrubbery, avoiding trainers and the attentions of the men and women in the store.

He had made it some distance into the forest, heading down an incline away from the road, when he came upon, of all things, a hut, one of many that could be found in forests all over the region. Leo wasn't entirely sure who had built them, or why, but they were generally available to anyone who needed them.

It was perfect for his needs

Once inside, he took a quick look around. It was quite a well-kept hut, the custom among Pokemon Trainers being to leave such refuges as they found them. There was a square gap in the wooden floor, perfect for cooking, and there was even a phone.

A phone?

Leo sighed, and set about releasing his pokemon. In a flurry of clicks and flashes, a Miltank, Houndour, Kadabra, Seele, and Pikachu appeared. They stretched and shook themselves, then looked up at him expectantly. Even then, good-humoured and relaxed, they were sleek and muscular, conditioned by hard training. Leo gave them his tough-guy smirk.

"Okay guys," he said, in his tough-guy voice. "Let's set up shop."

The pokemon set to work in earnest. Seele, Pikachu, and Miltank began hunting around the hut, tapping and sniffing at the walls, floor, and ceiling. Leo finished arranging the firewood, and a quick breath from Houndour set it going. Within a few minutes, the stones would be glowing hot.

Kadabra, meanwhile, was standing still, eyes moving back and forth under lowered eyelids. Leo felt a familiar _something_ as the psychic pokemon extended his being out into the forest around him.

It was strange, how he could feel his Kadabra's power, how he had become just a little more sensitive to, well, just about everything since the pokemon had joined his little team. He sometimes wondered if that rumour was true, that people who spent a long time around psychic pokemon became sensitized somehow.

Kadabra opened his eyes.

"All clear?" he asked.

"Kada!" the pokemon affirmed. Leo felt himself relax, knowing that Kadabra knew exactly what he meant. There was no one nearby, not for many miles at least. He looked around at the rest of his pokemon, and saw that they were empty-handed.

"Nothing this time?" The pokemon gave their calls, confirming that they had found nothing. Satisfied, Leo strode over to the phone and picked it up.

"AND DON'T THINK I'LL FALL FOR THE OLD CHEWING-GUM-ON-THE-PHONE TRICK!" he bellowed, so loudly that the whole hut shook, and the aforementioned blue blob dropped onto the floor. He heard yells and crashes at the other end, followed by what sounded like someone being savaged by an angry Victrybell. He put down the phone, and breathed in and out, feeling_that_ rising within him.

Leo had never been much good with feelings. At school he was always the shy, quiet one, forever ignored in favour of the louder, more confident kids. They were the ones who wanted attention and knew how to get it, who seemed to enjoy driving the teachers to distraction. The only time they paid him any attention was when they wanted something from him, or to make fun of him. If he tried to express himself in any way, they burst out laughing.

At least Whitney had something more to her than that, something better. At least there was something underneath that extroverted personality.

And…the rest of her.

It was why he had become a Pokemon Trainer. He wanted to prove that you didn't have to be loud or overbearing or attractive to get ahead in the world. That was why he took such pleasure in defeating the obnoxious loudmouths, and the prissy Coordinators. He became the challenge they couldn't overcome by yelling at it, or pouting. He was pure substance, with not a drop of style.

As he won his first victories, an image began to build up around him. He became, in many respects, the very antithesis of the archetypal Pokemon Trainer. His clothes were drab and functional. He never spoke unless he had something important to say, and then as little as possible. His mien was brooding and suspicious.

It was cool, in its own way. But it took some maintenance. He dared not show weakness or feeling, terrified of the mockery and contempt it would bring. He could never openly show how he really felt about his pokemon.

But now there was nothing to worry about. At long last, no pesky judgemental trainers or wild pokemon to disturb his long-awaited secret ritual. The secret that only his parents and his bubbly and over-endowed sort-of-girlfriend Whitney knew of.

He turned around, his eyes bulging and bright, glistening with joyous tears as he looked down on his beloved pokemon. Warriors they were, but to him…

"MY BABIES!"

_Route 43 11:45 am_

Lyra strode along the path to the Lake of Rage, in a very bad mood.

"I hate him" she mumbled as she thought of Demetri snickering at her predicament.

So far she trounced any trainer who had the gall to face her. The only one to provide a challenge was some nerd with a Nidoking and Nidoqueen, but Vulpix and Croconaw handled them well.

"You know?" she said aloud. "Screw the road, I'm taking my chances with the wilds!" She turned off the road and stormed through the forest. The sight, sound, and smell of an infuriated Lyra, combined with that of an equally-infuriated Croconaw, was enough to deter the local wild pokemon.

The ground was on an incline, heading down from the road. She stormed on for several minutes, until she could no longer see the road behind her. As she reached the bottom of the incline, Lyra stopped suddenly.

Before her was a hut, one of those that seemed to turn up in forests from time to time for no apparent reason. Pausing a moment to listen, Lyra was sure she could hear someone talking. She listened hard, and heard what sounded like someone doting and cooing, like a mother with her child or a teenage girl to a little kid.

"Who's a squeaky clean Pikachu? Who's a squeaky clean Pikachu? Yes you are! Yes you are!" Lyra stifled a giggle as he made incoherent noises in baby-talk, accompanied by the sound of a very excited Pikachu. "And you shall have some nice warm milk!"

'_Is this guy a breeder or something_?' she thought. But it seemed strange that this breeder was out in the middle of nowhere.

"Well, might as wellaaaaagh!" Her foot caught an open root and she lost her balance. She hit the ground with a thud and rolled down the rest of the incline, screaming in surprise, hitting the door of the hut. It burst open, and Lyra tumbled inside, a panic-stricken Croconaw jogging in after her.

She sat up, shaking her head.

And there was Leo Kynes, her rival and friend, and possible object of affection alongside a certain pink haired massively-endowed Gym Leader.

In a frilly pink apron.

And a pink nursery bandana.

In his hand was some sort of grooming brush, evidently part of the very professional-looking grooming kit sitting on the floor beside him. On his lap was a very healthy-looking Pikachu, muscles well-defined under soft hair that had been lovingly combed and brushed. There were other pokemon in the hut, looking at her in what might have been surprise. Lying and sitting by the hole in the floor, in which a cooking fire glowed red, were a Seele, a Houndour, and a Kadabra. All had been groomed, their hair tied with ribbons. Sitting opposite the door was a very large pink Miltank, which up until her intrusion had been milking herself into a saucepan.

The Kadabra looked mortified.

She looked back at Leo, who looked like a Stantler caught in headlights. His face had gone bright red, and his jaw was trembling in terrified embarrassment.

Lyra began to blush herself, torn between feeling like an intruder and wanting to burst out laughing.

"Uh…hey" she said, breaking the awkward silence.

Leo remained silent.

"So…how's things?" she asked.

Leo _still_ remained silent.

'_He's ashamed of taking care of his pokemon?_" she thought. '_He puts more effort than I do! Hell, he puts more effort into this than when I dressed up my dolls when I was in diapers!_'

"I must say…you do a great job taking care of your pokemon," she said, resorting to flattery. "I mean, look how clean and strong they are! They look like royalty!"

"So…you don't mind?" he asked.

"Well anyone who takes good care of their pokemon is good in my book!" Lyra proclaimed. "Why be embarrassed by that?"

"You…don't think I'm a wuss?"

"There's nothing wussy about taking care of your pokemon!" Lyra snorted, her brow furrowing in sudden anger. "And if some stupid arrogant red-head tells you there is, then you tell from me that he's a pathetic thief! And soulless!"

Leo's terror abated, replaced with what looked like sadness. Lyra had an inkling in that moment of why Whitney found him so appealing. He just seemed so…adorable and helpless. And for some reason, she found it attractive. Why, she didn't know.

"Will you promise…not to tell anyone?" he asked tentatively.

"Sure," Lyra agreed. "But I don't see why you have to keep it a secret."

"I have to!" Leo wailed. "If people find out they'll…!" he trailed off.

"They'll know you're a gentle guy who loves his pokemon enough to take good care of them!" Lyra insisted. "Only a total jerk would make fun of you over it."

Leo looked up, awestruck that Lyra would pay him such a compliment. The only people to say that before were his parents and Whitney. For Lyra to say it…

Leo rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Uhhh…thank you. Only a few people have ever said that." He could see Kadabra banging his head against the wall, ashamed at having failed to sense Lyra. Pikachu toddled over to pat him on the back, comforting him while laughing nervously.

"Hey wait. Where's that blonde guy you are always travelling with? Demetri wasn't it?" Leo walked forward and glanced out the door, seeing no one. Lyra scoffed.

"He sent me to beat up the Red Gyarados and any Gyarados along the way as 'training'. I must have pissed him off somehow." Leo turned towards her.

"You do training?" He was curious, interested to learn that he wasn't the only one to train his pokemon well.

"Well…yeah occasionally. I mean other than the run-of-the-mill trainer, Dem has my pokemon do various sorts of exercises and tasks to toughen them up." Croconaw nodded in agreement.

"I see. He must know a lot." He took a swig from his water bottle.

"Well yeah, he has trained for a pretty long. Oh, did I forget to mention that he tapped Cynthia Tudor, Sinnoh's Champion" Lyra said matter of fact. Leo gagged in surprise, spitting out the water.

"He what!" he spluttered. "You're joking!"

"Nope. Did you see that Gyarados she used in the exhibition the other day? Turns out it's his." Leo was awestruck.

"Good Lord….how strong is he?"

"Strong enough to…" Lyra stopped herself from saying _"screw over terrorists groups and make Team Rocket piss themselves"_. She couldn't let Leo know too much of Dem's activities. Had she had said that, she would have breached his trust and faith in her.

"Strong enough to what?"

"Fight Cynthia on equal terms. That's how skilled he and his pokemon are". Without knowing it, she revealed a truth of her blond mentor. Leo nodded in understanding.

"You must receive good training then from someone so experienced"

"Amen to that".

"So I heard that you are heading to the Lake of Rage to take down the Red Gyarados. Want help?" Lyra looked to him in confusion.

"I thought you were here for solitude and grooming your team?" she asked. Leo blushed. The squishing sounds of Miltank milking herself didn't help ease the silence.

"I'm here to see the Red Gyarados too, but there was no Pokemart in town and I had no potions so…"

"I can lend you some of mine. Dem gave me plenty." She reached into her bag and handed the shy boy several Hyper Potions. Leo beamed.

"Thank you! Once my Pokemon are at full strength, let's go battle that Gyarados together!"

Sure!" Lyra giggled. "But only if you come along…in the apron" a mischievous grin appeared on her face while Leo blanched. She giggled.

"Just kidding! I'll wait for you to get dressed and heal your Pokemon."

"Thanks." The colour returned to Leo's face. "Since you're here, would you like some milk?" He gestured at Miltank, who was holding the saucepan over the heated stones. "It won't take long, and it's really good." The Miltank waved cheerfully at Lyra.

"Yeah, why not." Lyra pulled her travel mug from her bag. "Is it just me, or does she look familiar?"

"You know Whitney's Miltank?" Leo asked, pulling out his own mug, and some bowls for the pokemon. "The one she battles with? They're sisters."

"Really?" Lyra enthused. The Miltank gave a proud "Mil!" to confirm it.

"Yeah." Leo's cheeks reddened. "Whitney gave her to me after our gym battle."

"Oh!" Lyra gave him a feline grin. "A token of affection?" Leo clammed up, mumbling something incomprehensible. Lyra glanced at Miltank, who nodded enthusiastically before filling the mugs and bowls with warm milk. Reckoning they shouldn't miss out, Lyra brought out her own pokemon, and soon all were lapping at the bowls.

"Dare I assume Whitney knows?" Lyra asked, between sips of the exceedingly tasty milk that was unquestionably Moo Moo Dairy.

"She knows," Leo admitted. "She found out pretty much the same way you did."

"She fell through a door?" Lyra was intrigued.

"Not exactly. It was after our gym battle. She just kinda walked in on me."

He could not bring himself to tell her the whole story, of the how pleasure he'd felt at defeating the pretty and popular Whitney turned to sorrow and remorse when she burst into floods of tears. He had fled, ashamed of his own feelings, and retreated to his family home. She had come by later on, her good spirits entirely recovered, to deliver his Badge. Thus, because he forgot to lock his bedroom door, she and his parents discovered his secret.

"Well, I can't see how she'd have had a problem with it," Lyra commented. She had a pretty shrewd idea of how Whitney would have reacted.

"Oh believe me, she didn't," Leo sighed. "She gave me the grooming kit."

It was a matter of a few minutes to finish off the milk and tidy up. Lyra regarded Leo as he applied the healing potions to his pokemon, untying the ribbons and giving them one last comb-over.

_'He sure does care for his pokemon, but what is he feeding them! They looked ripped! But with those bows if I was younger I would have ogled them and probably Leo. And to think that in an apron…he's not that bad_'

An image formed in Lyra's mind. She was spread out on a bed, to her left was Leo, to her right was Whitney with her massive busom, their legs over hers, Leo and Whitney whispering in her ear…

The brunette shook her head, ridding herself of the hormonal thoughts and went towards the door.

Leo finished healing his pokemon and returned them to their balls, he thought of Lyra, who stood outside leaning on the tree.

'_Well. She isn't like most people. They'd mock me if they knew what I do, but she didn't. And if what she said is true about Demetri she must be a seasoned trainer. She's kind, a bit mischievous, and she…_'

Leo suddenly thought of a picture of himself laying in bed, Whitney to his right, Lyra to the left. Their breasts pressed against his head, their legs were laid over his own, and…

A tapping at the door brought his train of thought to a halt as he stowed his gear into his pack and waked out the door. He laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry about that" Lyra chuckled.

"No worries. Now let's go. The sooner we down that overgrown Magikarp the better" and the two walked into the woods, each unaware of the other's thoughts of one-another.

_Mahogany 5:00 pm_

Demetri looked out the window, watching the sun going down over Mt. Mortar to the west, casting a long shadow over the small town.

He had called Cynthia again shortly after receiving Camerupt to borrow her Kecleon, trading back Milotic in return. He had order the Color Swap Pokemon to search for anything suspicious, using its natural camouflage to conceal itself. Kecleon did so, drawing, albeit badly, a tree that appeared to be part metal next to what looked like a shop. A grateful Demetri then sent Kecleon back to Cynthia, who allowed him to use her Lucario.

With his trenchcoat and mask in his backpack, Demetri left the Center and headed north. Sure enough, he found two builings, one a rather poor-looking shop, and the other abandoned. There was a tree, and some machinery that looked as if it had been left out in the rain too long.

This was the place.

Demetri took a moment to ensure that no one was watching, then walked into the abandoned building and set his pack down. He pulled out the red trenchcoat, flapped it open, then pulled it on with a flourish. He took out the black mask, which many loved and hated, admired and feared, intrigued and awed.

He thought of the purple-haired girl with whom he experienced true love for the first time. He thought of Cynthia Tudor, who gladly accepted him for what he was and what he did. He thought of Fantina, who was the only Coordinator to ever defeat him (much to his chragin) but who taught him the arts of passionate love-making. He thought of Arriane, who had become the aide of Professor Holly in Isshu in part because he saved her from Teams Magma and Aqua, for which she had thanked him countless times.

The mask was for his ideals, his dreams, his numerous loves, his hate, his joy, his pleasure, and his identity.

Slowly, reverently, he donned the mask, concealing his face. Darkmask zipped up his trenchcoat and strode out of the building, eyes on his objective.

The man behind the counter looked up, at first with disinterest. His subsequent reaction was all that Darkmask needed. Gardevoir appeared in a flash, stunning the man with a quick _Psychic_.

"Hideout. Where?" he asked in a venomous tone.

"Behind the china! Please don't.."

"Thank you for your time." The man's neck snapped, and the corpse fell to the floor.

"Was he lying?"

"_No he wasn't master. He was singing like a Chatot"_ replied Gardevoir in his mind. Darkmask nodded and turned towards the cabinet, with its display of various china.

"Do it"

The cabinet slid aside, revealing a staircase. The vigilante glanced at the Embrace Pokemon in confusion.

"_What? I like China"_

"You never said you did"

"_You never asked."_ The vigilante chuckled. His pokemon having a hobby. Who would have thought?

Darkmask returned Gardevoir and walked on down the stairway, into the darkness, a malign smirk on his face as he descended.

_Lake of Rage 5:30 pm_

Leo now knew Lyra's anger.

When the two were meeting and healing their team, Trainers of every shape, subculture and description flocked onto Route 34 with a view to challenging them. Leo was not much surprised when they challenged _him,_ but just as many wanted to challenge _her_. Lyra had picked up a reputation in her own right, and a temper to match.

The pair quickly grew tired of the pesky, ambitious Youngsters, the filthy Pokenerds, and obsessive Collectors, that they kept Houndour and Croconaw walking by their sides, in the hope that they would deter future challenges.

Finally the two reached the lake. Near the shore was a small hut next to a dock reaching out into the water, an old man sitting on it. There was little else of interest.

"I swear if I hear one more Youngster preach on how 'Top Percentage' his Ratatta are…" groused Lyra. Leo poked her shoulder.

"On the bright side, we finally made it. Wanna sleep in that hut over there?"

"And deal with hormonal teenagers and nerds sleeping there too?" Lyra snapped. "I'd rather camp outside."

"Well we didn't plan to camp so…"

"Let's just beat up the Red Gyarados, go back to Mahogany, and get some friggin' dinner." Leo shied away, intimidated, then nodded and followed Lyra to the hut. She set her bag down and pulled out what was unmistakeably a bathing suit. Leo blushed.

"What? The Red Gyarados is supposedly in the water. So I'm gonna lure it out, bring it to shore, and we'll both beat the everliving snot out of it."

"Well…I didn't pack a bathing suit either…so that means…"

"Don't worry, like I said, I'm getting the Gyarados. You just kick back and wait for me to bring it here" she took the bathing suit and walked into the hut. Leo followed and waited outside the door.

"Wouldn't you need back-up?" he asked.

"I got it. Just trust me, just because you have more badges than me doesn't mean I'm weak. I can handle myself, and besides…" the door opened, Lyra walking out in a blue one-piece.

"I'll show how far I've come in training" she said with pride, unaware of Leo gazing at her rather toned rear and her well-formed legs and thighs.

"So uh…I guess I'll wait then…" Lyra giggled and ran into the water, Croconaw following her.

"One Red Gyarados coming up!" She held a water-breather for him to see, then slipped it over her mouth and nose. She disappeared under the water, followed by Croconaw.

Leo walked along the dock, the old man either not noticing or not caring to comment on his presence. He pulled off his boots and socks and sat down, dangling his bare feet in the cool water, and waited for her to return.

"I wonder how strong Gyarados are in person…" he mused aloud. He already had a water type, but a Gyarados?

Not only one of the most powerful Water types but also a shiny, Gyarados were held in high regard. They were also comparatively rare, and extremely hard to catch.

"I wonder if I can catch it before Lyra does."

* * *

Silva stalked into Mahogany, brooding as usual.

"The hell? That doesn't look like a tree at all!" he snarled aloud as he strode up to the ratty-looking shop. Silva tried to open the door but to his shock, the door was locked. And yet the OPEN sign was still up. His face twisted in irritation as he released his Magnemite.

"_Sonic Boom_!" he ordered. Magnemite obeyed, shattering the lock effortlessly. Silva kicked the door aside, causing it to fall off its hinges. He stepped inside, and gasped.

A man lay on the floor, half-concealed by the counter. Morbid curiosity drew Silva closer, until he could see the whole of the corpse, lying bent at angles that could not have been natural.

As if that wasn't strange enough, there was a hole in the wall, with a stairway leading down to…somewhere.

"The heck is going on…" mused the redhead irritably as he walked down the stairway, unaware of what events are transpiring below.

**Heres chapter 9. Expect Red Gyarados action and Rocket bashing next chapter.**

**And yes, Leo is a pivotal character mainly because Juubi is such a good friend of mine that I made him a potential pairing choice.**

**And don't worry, Silva will be getting plenty of action next chapter too, and some of the most badass-moments for Darkmask.**

**Oh, did I mention that Demetri has a harem of Cynthia, Araragi, and Fantina? Also next update will be unknown, you'll just have to wait and see.**

**Edited by Juubi-K**


	10. Red Roverx2 send Gyarados right over

**I do not own Pokemon, Nintendo does. Demetri belongs to me, and Leo belongs to Juubi-K.**

_Mahogany Shop Basement. 6:00 pm_

Silva crept down the stairway.

He knew he was in a Rocket base, the red "R" emblems adorning the walls being a dead giveaway. It was the whole reason for his being there, to confirm the rumors that the Rockets had a presence in Mahogany.

He remembered watching the news the other day before arriving in Mahogany, of a man being violently tortured and killed outside the Kimono Dance Hall in Ecruteak. Of course, that reporter Susan Angeles was on the scene, reporting it with anticipation and fervor. Apparently, the man was a drunkard with a criminal record, and a Team Rocket badge in his pocket.

The police concluded this was another Darkmask killing, the news being met with protestors screaming for Darkmask's head. He could remember the signs and chants…

"_You're no better than they are!"_

"_You're no hero! You're a murderer!"_

"_My Husband was a Rocket to pay my medical bills, and he was killed in Violet City! Give me him back you monster! You fiend!"_

"_Quit blooding our streets you coward! Show yourself!"_

And the signs and flags…

"_Killing Criminals=Being a Criminal"_

"_You're not in Hoenn anymore! Get out!"_

"_Quit blooding our Streets!"_

And then, there were the Darkmask supporters and fanclubs…

"_Marry me!"_

"_Darkmask=True Justice"_

"_He get's stuff done"_

And the talk shows, such as the one on Goldenrod's radio talk show, including the famous Professor Oak's Pokémon Talk.

"_It's thanks to him that crime has gone down an astounding 50%. If anything, we should be grateful that Darkmask has come here to Johto to help our police fight crime and take care of the Rockets"_ claimed DJ Mary, one of the Co-hosts.

"_I have to disagree. Even though Darkmask may be doing something noble, he has to realize that he himself is becoming a criminal by killing others, and with Pokemon no less!"_ spouted Professor Samuel J. Oak, one of the most legendary Pokemon researchers, even titled the "Pokemon Professor," and creator of the Pokedex.

"_The proof is in the pudding Professor Oak. Crime rates has gone down thanks to Darkmask's interventions. There would be a huge boom in crime if Darkmask were to hang up the mask, you know that right?"_

"_Yes…that is true…but all he expects is getting the results, no matter the cost, even if people are caught in the crossfire. This is a self-perpetuating cycle. Darkmask kills criminals for whatever goal he has in mind, criminals go into hiding, he continues, and when Darkmask retires or, heaven forbid, dies, then crime will bounce back harder than an excited Spoink!"_

"_So are you with the Anti-Darkmask crew then?"_

"_I do believe that Darkmask is fighting for a noble goal, it's just that he doesn't realize the consequences of his actions."_

"_If he is to be listening to this right now, what would you have to say to them?"_ asked someone other than DJ Mary or Oak.

"_Well…I'd thank him for all the hard work he has done for all people across the regions. You have my thanks."_

"_Darkmask, I do believe you are fighting a noble cause, but you are doing in the wrong way. Even if you succeed in slaying all criminals in world, even you would have to realize that some of those people whom you have killed became criminals by necessity, the way they were brought up, or trying to support their family. If I were you, I would apologize to the families to which you have taken a loved one from."_

"_I thought you were going to be like those Anti-Darkmask people wanting him to retire or turn himself in" _piqued Mary.

"_He fights for the right reasons yet in a wrong way. I will forgive him entirely if he were to apologize."_

Silva snarled. Criminal by birth. Why was that _he _and _she_ had to leave him. They left him to that damned desperate wolf of a father, while his mother was too damn scared to do a thing. He grounded his teeth.

"Damn you Lance….damn you Mariah."

His dark thoughts fled as he reached the bottom of the stairs, eyes bulging in shock at the sight he beheld.

Broken Persian statues lay on the ground. Male and female Rocket grunts lay where they had fallen, twisted into unnatural shapes, not unlike what had happened to the shopkeeper. Flesh was discoloured, glazed eyes stared in mute testimony to the horror that had claimed them.

Darkmask was there…in the base.

Silva reached for his pokeball.

Then his body froze. Try as he might it would not respond.

To his right was a doorway, beyond which was a flickering light. The light fitting was broken, swinging back and forth, casting the room in strange shadows. There were more bodies on the floor, blood pooling where they lay.

Walking towards him was a Luxray, blood-flecked mouth twitching as it growled. Its _Intimidation_ was working.

Silva tried to throw his pokeball. He felt a strange presence, like a wave of cold passing through him, and his body remained paralyzed. He knew that something else had added its own power to that of the Luxray, but he did not know what.

He heard footsteps from behind him, the other room. Silva had enough strength to speak.

"Who are you….what do you want?" asked the redhead. He could hear chuckling, very dark chuckling as Luxray began circling him like prey.

"I think you should know by now. Heard the news?" goaded a voice. Silva, for the first time since he ran away from home, was scared.

Scared beyond reason, beyond courage, beyond even the terrible bitterness that had driven him for so long.

He felt himself being turned, as if by an invisible hand, and saw two pairs of eyes, one glowing red with _Psychic_, the other sharp metal blue.

"Darkmask" Silva whispered as the infamous vigilante grabbed his mouth and sneered.

"Now…what are _you_ doing here?" hissed the masked man. Silva gathered whatever courage he had left.

"No-none of your b-b-business!" he stuttered. Darkmask broke into a laugh, much like how a stereotypical villain would when he cornered the hero.

"Now now now kid, just tell the truth. Otherwise, my good friend here will just read your friend and trust me, I can make it as painless as possible, or so painful that you'll never recover. It'll make the worst migraine you ever had seem like nothing at all."

Darkmask was enjoying himself. This ill-tempered boy had tormented his pupil and friend for a while, and he agreed with her opinion on him. Soulless, cruel, and unjust towards his pokemon and others.

And he saw Silva twitch his mouth.

"So you are willing to spill the beans?" Silva nodded. He turned towards his Luxray.

"Stand by" he ordered, and the Gleam Eyes pokemon scoffed, circling around twice before sitting on his hind legs, tail swishing in anticipation. Silva fell to the ground as Gardevoir's _Psychic_ became undone.

"Well? Talk firecrotch" goaded the vigilante.

Deep down, Silva was disgusted with himself. He had sworn that he would never be weak, that he would surpass his brother, and that he would never tell anyone of his past. But he had no means of resistance, no weapon with which to fight. He could die by _Thunder Fang, _have his brain turned inside out by _Psychic_ or _Mind Reader_.

Or maybe, just maybe, he could get out alive.

As the Gardevoir's eyes glowed blue, he chose a chance of life.

"Okay. My name is Silva DiDrago"

"Age?"

"14"

"Birthdate and place of birth?"

"October 15, born in Saffron City, Kanto"

"Relatives or kin?" Silva bit his lip, unwilling to answer. Darkmask's eyes narrowed, and he prepared to order Gardevoir to rack up the power…

"Giovanni. My father is Giovanni DiDrago"

Darkmask's eyes widened in surprise. He glanced towards his Gardevoir, who nodded. Silva then felt the _Psychic_ loosen…

Only to be grabbed by the scruff of his shirt and slammed into a wall. Silva yelped in pain as a furious Darkmask thrust his face forward. They were almost touching, and Silva could smell his breath.

"You have a psychic block don't you! There's no way that you are son of that mastermind!" he snarled.

"Look at your Gardevoir, I was telling the truth!"

"She also knows that you have a psychic block in your brain courtesy of another Psychic type. Now, I could undo the block myself, but I'm going to let you do it for you. Now do it!" Darkmask let Silva go, and Silva rubbed his neck a little before retrieving his pokeball and bringing Kadabra out.

"Kadabra, undo the block" Silva muttered, his pride shattered. Kadabra nodded and with a glow of his eyes, Silva could feel his brain more relaxed. He returned the Psy Pokemon and glared resentfully at Darkmask.

"Happy?" Gardevoir continued using _Mind Reader_, unveiling the secrets that Silva had hidden for so long, which he no longer had the power to conceal.

"Peachy. So, why would the son of Giovanni be trying to topple Team Rocket?" oiled Darkmask. Silva glared at him, saying nothing more.

"Well?"

"I want to stop the emergence of Team Rocket," the boy snarled. "To make sure my father remains in hiding. I also want to remove the Psychic blocks he had placed upon my mother so that I can save her and…and…succeed where my brother and sister had failed!" Silva choked, ashamed and enraged at having his pride stomped on over and over by this masked man.

Darkmask saw it all. He saw the images, heard the words, as Gardevoir transmitted them into his mind. It seemed that Silva was telling the truth, that Giovanni DiDrago, the mysterious leader of Team Rocket, was his father, and that Athena De La Salle, an executive of the same, was his mother. On top of that, it turned out that Lance DiDrago, the current Johto Champion, was his older brother, and that he had a sister named Mariah, who had gone to Sinnoh and was never heard from again.

To his mild surprise, Darkmask found that he pitied Silva, seeing him in a whole new light. The redhead was little different to how he had been when he was younger, with his cold manner and propensity for Psychic Blocks. All that had changed when he met the girls, especially Cynthia, and then Lyra, and Leo and Whitney too. The only real difference was that whereas he treated his pokemon well, Silva treated them as nothing more than living weapons.

"It must be hard for you then…" Silva blinked in surprise. Darkmask's viciousness was gone, replaced with understanding. He scowled.

"Oh now you take pity on me! Now that you know all my secrets!"

"I can see why you also stole that pokemon from Professor Elm. You were afraid that he wouldn't give it to you because of your heritage. In fact, that's the whole reason why you avoided people and stole what you needed. You were afraid of the day that one of those people would turn you down, just because you are Giovanni's son."

"Happy? Bastard…" snarled Silva as he turned away, but he felt a hand upon his shoulder.

"Come with me. We can find your mother and free her" said Darkmask. Silva looked shocked.

"You…you wanna save her?" Darkmask nodded.

"I learnt a few lessons over my career," he explained, "that some people do what they do thanks to psychic blocks. I killed a lot of innocent men and women back then…"

Memories of that Team Aqua woman came to his mind, an innocent victim of a Psychic Block who had just unraveled it…right before being bite in the jugular by Luxio. When he found out that the woman, and many others in Aqua and Magma used Psychic Blocks, Darkmask had felt sick, disgusted with himself. From that day onward, he had been careful to use Gardevoir to check their minds and unravel any Psychic Blocks. Violet City, the slowpoke well, and Ecruteak were exceptions only because Gardevoir had scanned beforehand.

"All right. Do you know where we can find my mother?" asked Silva, determined, but also eager.

"I checked some Rockets before you came. Your mother and another Executive, Petrel, are in the base. Let's go together."

The redhead and nodded and the two, along with Gardevoir and Luxray, ran down the hall.

_6:00 pm, Lake of Rage._

As the dusk darkened into night, Lyra began to worry as she swam deeper and deeper into the lake. Numerous Magikarp swam by, minding their own business. That such a useless pokemon could evolve into one of the strongest water types befuddled the brunette. Croconaw swam by her side, on the look out for any Gyarados to draw near.

All of a sudden Lyra spotted something. It was a cave opening, easily wide enough to fit a Gyarados. She turned around and checked her surroundings.

'_I must be at the center…_' thought the girl as she dove deeper and into the mouth of the cave, her pokemon right alongside her. It was dark, but the waterbreather had a mini-flashlight near the oxygen filter. Pressing a button, she turned on the light and her blood froze.

No less than five feet in front of her, a Gyarados slept on it's upside. Other Gyarados could be seen asleep alongside. Croconaw looked just as shocked. The smallest of them could swallow him whole, and would if it awoke.

Regaining her bearings, she slowly swam over the large serpent pokemon, making sure not to wake the whole pod. She kept her eyes below, trying to find the red one…

Only to bump into something hard. Lyra shook her head and her eyes widened.

There was a red eye staring right at her. And it was anything but happy as it narrowed.

Lyra shook her head, driving away the terror that sought to paralyze and doom her. She aimed her flashlight into the giant red eye, causing the beast to roar and flail.

And the beast was red.

Immediately, the other Gyarados began to wake up, their leader's flailing showering them with rocks. Croconaw used _Ice Fang_ on the Red Gyarados' other eye, causing it to flinch away, roaring even louder and thrashing even harder. The Big Jaws Pokemon took his stunned trainer by the hand and jetted towards the entrance.

The got out of the cave mouth just in time, before several orange to blue bolts spewed out. The normal Gyarados, coloured blue, swam out, writhing in pain. After them came the red Gyarados. It was angry, enraged even. That a small pokemon like Croconaw could cause him, the boss of all these other weak Gyarados who evolved prematurely, to flinch was unbearable.

Croconaw held Lyra tight as he swam to the other side of the lake, slowly rising. He couldn't risk going for the surface immediately or his trainer could die from the sudden pressure change. He heard another roar reverberate through the water and Lyra looked behind her.

The blue Gyarados were scattering, having no desire to linger when their leader was in such a mood. But the red one met eyes with Lyra. It let out a roar of wounded pride and bloodlust, and charged through the water.

On the surface by the dock, Leo sat and waited, hands in palms.

His boredom was disturbed by the explosions, and the fountains of water bursting up from the centre of the lake. The old man beside him jumped to his feet, horror on his face.

"It's coming!" he yelled and scrambled towards the docks. The few people there seemed to understand the message and ran off into the wilderness. Even the hut nearby began to vacate.

"Lyra…" whispered Leo as he saw several more explosions in the water. Part of him wanted to run, but another could not bear to abandon her, not when she might need his help.

He could see a small shape darting towards the dock. It leapt from the water, and Leo saw that the shape was Lyra, holding onto Croconaw. She pulled off the waterbreather and ran.

"Leo, he's mad! Run to shore!" screamed Lyra, fear in her eyes as she and the Big Jaws Pokemon bolted down the dock. Leo saw a massive shape speeding to the dock, grabbed his shoes and ran as fast as he ever had in his life.

Had he hesitated a few seconds, he would have been pulverized by Gyarados' _Aqua Tail_. The attack reduced the dock to matchwood, the shockwave driving the water away in great waves. Leo scrambled onto land, falling before rising back up, and stood beside Lyra and Croconaw, pokeball ready in hand. The Gyarados rose through the destroyed dock, and both trainers could see it more clearly.

Its serpentine body was mostly red, but its underbelly was yellow, as were the spots along its body. A dark red, three-pointed crest rose from its forehead, and four white funs rose from his back. It's permanently open mouth was crowned with spear-like canines. It roared, the trainers clamping their eyes and wincing in pain at the sound. As the sound faded it slithered towards them, fangs glowing blue.

"It's going to use _Ice Fang_!" yelled Lyra. Leo threw his pokeball, and a flash revealed Pikachu.

"Let's do this Lyra!" yelled Leo, face set in determination. Lyra nodded.

"Pikachu! _Thunderbolt_!"

"Croconaw use _Ice Fang_!"

Pikachu's muscular body glowed yellow, letting loose a bolt of lightning at the Gyarados. The Atrocious Pokemon roared in pain as the lightning crackled over it. Croconaw lept up and bit down on the neck. Although he couldn't pierce deep, he pierced enough to hang on. Gyarados opened his eyes, and spat a yellow bolt of energy at the Pikachu. The attack flew with lightning speed, too fast for Pikachu to dodge. The bolt struck the ground, cratering it in a bright explosion, the force sending Pikachu into a nearby tree. Pikachu struggled to his feet, his fur blackened. He had not anticipated the power of the _Dragon Rage _attack.

The Gyarados flailed about, roaring in pain and frustration. Croconaw lost his grip, and a swift _Water Tail_ smashed him to the ground.

"Croconaw!" yelled Lyra. Croconaw was out cold with one strike. Lyra returned him and threw another ball, revealing Leafeon.

"Pikachu! Another _Thunderbolt_!"

"Leafeon use _Rock Smash_!" She knew the attack wouldn't be effective, Gyarados being a water type, but it might weaken it enough to help.

Gyarados dodged the _Thunderbolt_, its speed deadly despite its size and being on land, and swung its tail at the incoming Leafeon. Another pokemon might have dodged, but Leafeon was undaunted, slugging his paw at the oncoming tail. The explosion flung him backwards to skid across the ground. He shook himself, but Gyarados was upon him with another _Dragon Rage,_ the blast hurling Leafeon through the air and into a tree.

Lyra was starting to panic. Gyarados seemed to be getting stronger, even after being damaged by Pikachu. She returned Leafeon, sending out Murkrow in his place.

"Murkrow"! _Night Slash_!"

"Pikachu! _Thunderbolt_ again!"

The Thunderbolt struck, making Gyarados roar in pain. Murkrow dived in, braving the crackling lightning, to add his glowing purple wings. Gyarados crashed to the ground.

"Don't let up! _Night Slash_ again!"

"Pikachu end this with _Iron Tail_!"

The pokemon charged, but the water type swung its tail, water gushing and bubbling around it, to strike Pikachu. The _Aqua Tail_ attack sent Pikachu crashing through the wall of the hut. Gyarados opened its glowing blue maw and clamped down on the incoming Murkrow.

Both pokemon fainted, Murkrow hanging limply by one wing in Gyarados' open mouth. Lyra managed to return him before he could drop down the Atrocious Pokemon's throat. Gyarados roared in frustration, the roar becoming a bellow of pain as lightning crackled around its body. Pikachu's Static, as the side-effect was known, was working.

"This is bad! I've down to two left!"

"We can still win this!" Leo yelled. "He's paralyzed! Lyra we can win!" Lyra gave a quick nod and threw her pokeball, Leo doing likewise. Meowth and Kadabra. Gyarados was evidently up for more, swinging its tail at the newcomers.

"_Reflect_!"

"_Protect_!"

Blue barriers shimmered as both pokemon defended themselves from the massive scaled tail. Gyarados roared its anger at their defiance, mouth glowing orange as it readied something more potent.

"_Confusion_!"

"_Agility_!"

Meowth blurred and disappeared. Kadabra's eyes glowed blue, and the Gyarados stopped, the same blue glow surround its body. The Psy Pokemon grunted with the effort, veins standing out on its forehead, and around its toned body.

"Meowth! Use _Shadow Claw_!"

"_Psybeam_!"

Meowth's claws glowed purple as he slashed Gyarados' face. The dragon reeled back in pain, bloodied scars marring its features. An instant later the Psybeam hit. Gyarados' eyes opened, its pupils dilated, and it roared louder than ever, its body glowing orange. Leo gasped in shock.

"That attack…" he whispered. Lyra looked over, concerned.

"What attack?"

"The strongest physical attack a dragon type can learn. Champion Lance DiDrago uses this attack as the Coup de Grace for his matches…"

Gyarados suddenly jerked and slammed into Meowth, and swung its tail at Kadabra with lightning speed, both pokemon fainting as they hit trees.

"_Outrage_…"

He returned Kadabra quickly, Lyra did so for Meowth as well. A moment and a flash later, Vulpix and Miltank appeared.

"_Confuse Ray_!"

"_Rollout_!"

Miltank rolled up and charged the glowing Gyarados, who swiped it's tail with lightening speed. The clash created an explosion, the Gyarados skidding back a few meters and Miltank crashing on the ground.

The diversion worked, and Gyarados become confused courtesy of the fox pokemon.

"Use _Stomp_!"

"_Helping Hand_!"

Vulpix glowed green as it's light transferred over to Miltank who jumped and stomped on Gyarados' head, crashing it to the ground and flinching it.

"Use _Stomp_ again!"

"_Helping Hand_!"

Vulpix glowed green and Miltank charged, only for luck to be on the Red Gyarados' side. _Outrage_ struck and swatted Miltank in one blow. It also sammed it's tail near Vulpix, sending it flying

"Is this the end!" shrieked Lyra, falling on her bottom in fear. Leo could not answer.

The Gyarados, recovering from his confusion, stared down at the gawking trainers. They had only a tired Vulpix, a Houndour, and a tired Miltank to defend them. None would be strong enough.

Leo was as scared as Lyra was. His pokemon had trained so hard, overcome so many challenges, given their all and more for him. But their strength, their devotion, meant nothing against the monstrosity that loomed over him.

He closed his eyes, knowing what was coming. Gyarados readied its tail, water swirling…

"Dragonite! _Draco Meteor_!"

A barrage of orange-yellow bolts ripped from the sky and slammed into the Gyarados. The attack caught it off-guard, slamming it into the ground, screaming in pain.

The two trainers looked towards the unfamiliar voice. Above the nearby trees stood two figures, one on top of the other.

Despite its bulk, the Dragonite appeared nimble and powerful. It was bright orange but for a cream underbelly, its arms and legs ending in triple claws. A horn crowned its forehead, along with S-shaped antennae, and short green wings sprouted from its back, seeming too small to allow it to fly.

Standing atop the Dragonite was a man in his twenties, with his arms crossed. He wore a dark blue jumpsuit with orange lines, black and orange boots, and a cape that billowed across the moon behind him. His hair was red and spiky, his eyes silver. Lyra was sure she had seen them somewhere before.

Leo was in awe.

"I will not allow you to harm these innocent children, Gyarados," bellowed the man. "But at the same time I feel for your anger and agitation as you were forced to evolve by the hands of the cruel Team Rocket!" The Gyarados recovered, and roared at Lance, seeing a new foe to take its anger out on.

"And that is why I shall defeat you and tame you! Dragonite! Use _Giga Impact_!" The man jumped to the ground , cape billowing as Dragonite dived. Gyarados let loose _Dragon Rage_, the attack pounding uselessly against the purple and gold barrier that shimmered around the dragon. Dragonite struck, driving it into the ground and smashing him a hundred yards or more, debris flying from its passage.

Leo and Lyra were in awe of the man, who walked past them in a graceful manner towards the crater, Dragonite flying back to him.

Gyarados lay unmoving in the crater which Dragonite has created. He took out a pokeball and through it at the shiny Gyarados, enveloping it in red light before sucking it in to the ball. The ball shuddered, once, twice, three times, then pinged. The man picked it up, with evident satisfaction, and turned towards the kids.

"Are you alright?" he asked. The kids nodded dumbly.

"You…you…you are" gawked Leo. He never would have thought, in his wildest dreams, his idol, his inspiration! The man chuckled, quite accustomed to such reactions.

"Yes, where are my manners. My name is Lance DiDrago, current Johto Regional Champion and Master Dragon Tamer, at your service"

**And that's chapter 10! Hope you enjoyed the fight, cuz I loved making it.**

**Can you people send me PM's of your OC's pokemon again? I plan on using them for the Silver Conference as both Leo, Silvas, and Lyra's opponents. Infact, ask what opponent you want them to face and I'll set it up!**

**Edited by Juubi-K.**


	11. Love and Hate go hand and hand

**I don't own Pokemon. Ninetendo does. Demetri belongs to me and Leo Kynes belongs to Juubi-K. Hannah Pierce belongs to Gweniveve Skyes(congrats. You're appearing this chapter!)**

_High above Route 43. 6:20 pm_

"You two alright?" yelled Lance from atop of his Dragonite. He stood there with arms crossed, as if he had done it many times before. How he managed to keep his balance was anyone's guess.

In the arms of the Dragonite were two extremely frightened children. Anyone would be if they were suspended a hundred or so feet from the ground.

"And we are doing this why?" yelled Lyra over the wind.

"Because you said you needed to get back to Mahogany ASAP!" replied Leo.

"Couldn't you have had Kadabra teleport us?"

"He's too tired! Remember!"

From atop of his Dragonite, Lance chuckled.

"Ah kids, if they were younger they would be enjoying this immensely."

When the Dragon Master arrived at the Lake of Rage, he explained to them about his mission to track down and neutralize Team Rocket, which was supposedly based in Mahogany. Thankfully, he came to the Lake of Rage upon hearing the rumors of the Red Gyarados, which evolved due to the irregular radio waves coming from the town. Lyra had needed to get back to Mahogany soon, for reasons best known to herself, so Lance offered them transportation.

She hadn't expected to be held in the arms of a powerful Dragonite soaring high in the air.

"Mr DiDrago sir!" squeaked Leo from below.

"Yes Leo?"

"How much longer until we reach town?"

"About….10 minutes or so…" Leo blanched. He turned towards Lyra.

"If I fall, I'm going to haunt you." Lyra, although scared, had urgency written all over her face.

"Don't care" she replied before turning back in the direction of Mahogany, at the foot of Mt. Mortar. The sun had finally begun to set, dusk making its way to the world.

'_Dem…_' she thought of her comrade. What could be he be doing right now?

_Rocket HQ, Mahogany Town, 6: 23 pm_

"Let me go!" snarled a female Rocket grunt as she struggled under Gardevoir's Psychic, face twisting with the strain. But she could not budge.

"Check her" said Darkmask as another explosion rattled behind him. Silva finished his beatdown on two Rocket Grunts who attempted to gang up on him with Drowzees. The redhead's Golbat made quick work of them, and Silva cleaned it up with his Magnemite's _Sonic Boom_.

_'There's a Psychic Block in place. It gave her a false identity and personality' _confirmed Gardevoir.

"Release her" ordered the vigilante and Gardevoir's eyes glowed blue as the female Rocket Grunt stopped struggling, her face blank. She levitated back to the ground.

"Who are you? Where am I? Who am I?" asked the young woman.

"Get out of here. Run down the hall and you will find a stairway. Use the stairway to get out of this facility. Head to the nearest Pokemon Center in town, understand?" ordered Darkmask.

The pink haired woman nodded and ran down the hall. Silva returned Magnemite and watched her run before turning to the masked marauder.

"That makes her the 15th one right?"

"Right. Out of the 27 Rocketeers, 15 of them had blocks." Silva looked disgusted.

"That's more than half. Are they really that desperate?" Darkmask looked at him, intrigued.

"What do you mean? Wasn't your father leading the Rockets?"

"_Was_ leading the Rockets. Apparently some new guy named Archer took over when Giovanni fled into hiding. My guess is Team Rocket was running short of manpower, so they compensated by capturing people and putting blocks on them. No doubt this guy wants to bring Giovanni back into the fold, and if they do…" Darkmask nodded in understanding.

"All the more reason for us to stop them here and now. Turns out the information stored on the Psychic Block she had contained the passwords into the executives rooms." Silva looked up.

"You mean we can get to my mother?" Darkmask nodded.

"Yes. Now let's go, the sooner we reach them, the sooner we can save your mother" Darkmask returned Gardevoir and ran down the hall, Silva following.

The redhead was befuddled. Never before in his life had someone helped him like this. Lance was too obsessed with his dragons, Mariah disappeared and his mother was too frightened, which was understandable given Giovanni's fits of rage after being outdone time and time again by a group of trainers 4 years ago. All Silva could remember was that their names were based off of colors like Blueregard, Redside, Greenspring, and Yellowflower.

Yes, that was their names.

He was grateful to the masked vigilante in front of him, in his debt for aiding him in a difficult endeavor. That girl had similar views to Darkmask, maybe…

"Hey Darkmask"

"Yes?"

"Did you know that some girl destroyed a Rocket HQ in Violet City?" Darkmask looked back to him over his shoulder as they ran.

"Really? Do tell? What did she look like?" Silva's face darkened.

"A flat-chested broad with a marshmallow hat. Maybe she's trying to style on you or something" the redhead heard Darkmask's chuckling.

"Interesting. Maybe I should come across this girl one of these days. I could use a side kick." The vigilante knew who Silva was talking about, but he wanted some conversation. He chuckled when he realized that Lyra's oversized beret dID look like a giant marshmallow.

"Her as your sidekick! Give me a break! She's too soft to be your sidekick Darkmask! I mean she's way too kind to her pokemon!"

"You talk of her as if you have battled her before, is this true?" Silva blushed and looked to the side.

"Yes…"

"And who gained victory within your matches between her and yourself?" Silva remained silent.

The duo rounded a corner and found themselves another hallway.

"How long does this go?" asked Silva.

"No clue…"

_'Master, I sense a presence, crying for assistance.'_ Darkmask could hear the voice of Gardevoir's mind.

"Who and where?" asked the vigilante.

_'Third door on the right and it appears to be a girl. She's been taken prisoner'._

"And her mental and physical status?"

_'She does not seem traumatized, so she wasn't violated. She seems fatigued though. No traces of any blocks'._

"Alright then". The duo reached the door Gardevoir mentioned. Darkmask walked up to it.

"Is there anyone in there?" he said with a high octave.

"Hello? Who is that?" replied a voice, defiantly feminine but a bit weak.

"A prisoner?" asked Silva to Darkmask. The vigilante nodded.

"Don't worry, we are going to get you out! Gardevoir, Psychic on the door" ordered Darkmask. The Embrace Pokemon nodded and with a glow of her eyes, the door began to unhinge and curl like a paper towel, before being lifted away and placed to the side. The duo walked into the dark room.

They saw a cell and a young woman inside. She had long auburn hair with hazel green eyes, a splatter of freckles along the bridge of her nose and thee piercings in her right ear and four in her left. She had an average build, like most females of the time. She wore a sky blue button down shirt, with a pair of khakis and a pair of brown tennis shoes. Upon her wrist, which was cuffed, a silver bracelet that looks like a Rayquaza. Her eyes squinted as she tried to adjust to the light spilling in from the doorway.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" she asked. Silva walked forward to open the cell, unhitching the lock.

"What I am is unimportant. Can you walk?" asked Darkmask. Silva walked into the cell and helped the girl to her feet.

"Sorta…I haven't eaten in two days since I got captured…" moaned the woman. Silva reached into his pocket and grabbed out a nutrition bar.

"Here. You need energy", urged the redhead as he handed it to auburnette, who grabbed the nutrition bar and wolfed it down. Relief came to the woman's eyes.

"How can I ever thank you!" moaned the auburnette as she hugged the redhead. Because she was taller, Silva's head found itself nestled between her small but perky breasts. He struggled to break free of the young woman's grasp but she was obviously the stronger one.

"Uh miss, you may suffocate him to death" pointed out Darkmask, in a tone that implied he knew Silva's pain. The auburnette released him, and Silva breathed again. She turned towards the vigilante and she gasped.

"You're Darkmask!" she yelled in surprise.

"No shit Sherlock…" breathed Silva. Darkmask nodded.

"I am but right now you need to-"

"Can I have your autograph?" Silva began to snicker as Darkmask's palm met his face. Then the woman chuckled.

"Nah I'm kidding. If I was you autographs would annoy the hell out of me too. My name is Hannah Pierce by the way! Thank you so much for saving me!" She bowed in respect.

"Think nothing of it. Do you have any pokemon that Team Rocket stole?" asked Darkmask. The woman shook her head.

"They are at the Center. They jumped me when I was going out to see if the old man who's the leader of the gym here was back in town." Silva walked forward now.

"Did the Rockets do anything to you?" Hannah chuckled with humor.

"They wish! When they tried to get feisty with me, I whipped their asses! I don't take Self-defence classes for the muscle you know! So they tried to starve me in hopes of getting me to spill the beans on where my pokemon are at and hoped they would toy with me while I was weakened!"

"Still Miss Pierce, you were almost taken advantage of, this is not a situation to be taken lightly" said Darkmask in a serious tone. Hannah merely shrugged.

"I know, but after being locked up for a day or so I needed a good laugh. You guys looking for the bosses behind these guys right?" Silva nodded.

"We are. Petrel and Athena. One is a sickly purple haired guy and the other a woman with my hair color. Did you see them?" Hannah smirked.

"That Petrel guy was the first to get touchy feely" Darkmask nodded.

"I see then. Well you better get out of here. Me and Soulpas are attempting to bring down the Rocket Executives" Silva's head jerked toward the vigilante with his face as red as his hair. Hannah awed.

"So you have a sidekick! Awwwww! I wanna be the sidekick!" her pout reversed to a smile though. "But either way I'm a big fan of you Darkmask! Thank you for all that you have done!" thanked the auburnette. Darkmask shrugged.

"Think nothing of it. Just head down that hallway and try to get out of the HQ as soon as possible. Leave this to the professionals." Hannah beamed.

"Okay! Oh and Soulpas?" Silva turned towards Hannah, his face in a hurt and dark countenance, which the girl did not mind.

"Yes…" he asked. He got a kiss on the cheek from the taller and stronger girl, which left him petrified like a statue, his face slowly matching his hair color.

"Kiss for good luck. Hope to see you guys on the news!" Hannah ran down the hallway, eager to taste freedom and the Pokemon Center's entire buffet. Silva remained rooted, his face now pink. Darkmask had a sly look on his face.

"First kiss I take it? Not a bad choice if you ask me." His numerous experiences with the Amazonian, heavily endowed Fantina, who had taught him how to handle a woman, came to mind.

_'I swear, every time she and I meet up, it always ends in me thanking her over and over again in sex. Thankfully Cynthia and June don't seem to mind…'_

"Shut up. And the hell is up with 'Soulpas'?" Darkmask smirked.

"What does 'pas' stand in French for?" Silva stared at him before realizing what it meant.

No Soul.

"Fuck you"

"And I love you too. Now let's smash Petrel's balls in a second time this week and save your mom" said Darkmask. Silva nodded, his face now serious, and the duo ran out of the room and further into the recesses of the base.

_Executive's Office. Rocket HQ. 6:27 pm_

"Drat drat drat drat drat drat!" cursed a lanky, sickly purple-haired man as he gazed at the computer screen on his desk. He saw both Darkmask and a redhead running in direction of his office. They had trounced every Grunt they encountered, the end result either being by swift death or freedom from the blocks he has worked so hard to implant. At the rate the duo was going...they would not have enough men to put the Goldenrod Operation in effect.

"Calm down Petrel, it's going to be fine" assured the Interim boss of Team Rocket, a red haired woman with red eyes along with bustling curves, Athena De La Salle. Upon hearing his name, Petrel Lambdas glowered at her.

"Calm? _Calm_? I have every right _not_ to be calm!" wailed a hysterical Petrel. "The very man who crushed Magma and Aqua several years ago is here now, and even Archer admits that Aqua and Magma had superior tech and men. Not to mention two friggin Legendary Pokemon that they awakened themselves! This man stopped that! _All of that!"_ Athena sighed.

"Look, I already covered our bases so that we can escape. Besides, Archer and Lance are undercover in Goldenrod, so if we were to meet our deaths here, they would avenge us" stoically replied the redhead. Petrel looked away and aimed his narrowed eyes at the woman.

_'__Easy for you to say__'_ he thought. He heard the door slide open and saw a hysterical grunt run inside. He panted as he saw the shocked faces upon the Executives faces.

"Boss! They're…" The grunt trailed off as he was lifted up in the air, slammed down to the ground, then lifted up and slammed down again, and again. His body hit the wall and slumped to the floor like a ragdoll.

"Good Heavens" drawled the masked man as he entered the room, an angry Gardevoir and determined redhead at his side.

"Look at the time" sneered Darkmask as he let a snide grin creep on his face. Petrel was shell shocked but Athena remained stoic. Silva saw her and gasped.

"Mom! Mom! Is that you!" He had done it. At last he had done it. He was so close to what that jerkass Lance and that prissy Mariah could not do.

But Athena did not welcome him, as he had hoped she would. Instead she sneered.

"Who are you? I'm not your mother brat!" Silva looked hurt, then steeled himself as he understood.

"She has a block doesn't she" pointed out Darkmask. Both Silva and Gardevoir nodded. "And Petrel?" The mentioned man cowered behind the desk, peeking over it. Athena scoffed in disgust while Gardevoir shook her head, confirming no blocks for Petrel.

"Very well. Silva, I'll let you handle your mother" Athena growled.

"I'm not his mother!" the woman snapped. Silva nodded.

"And you will take the tranny hiding like a bitch behind the desk I take it?" Darkmask nodded and Petrel looked offended.

"Just because I am a master of disguise doesn't mean I am a transvestite!" Darkmask smirked.

"Says the guy who loves to dress like Whitney Thompson while in the bathroom." Athena turned to glare a hole into her fellow Executive, whose face was red with embarrassment.

"Enough of this! We can't let a brat and a vigilante like you two as you please forever. It'll hurt Team Rocket's pride over and over again. ...So, it's time to finish the both you. However strong you may be, if the two of us fight at the same time, you'll have no chance of winning." She looked towards Silva with a hungry look in her eye

"Sorry, _baby_. Now, get ready to be thrashed." Both Executives for their pokeballs as did the duo.

May the games begin.

**Sorry for the long wait, but don't worry, I'll get in some of your other OC's as well dear readers! Consider this to be a fic that I will update whenever I have Writer's block, compared to my other 3 Prime Works: Never Alone, Words Without a Voice, and Coby's Magical Misadventure.**

**Also, my most popular work right now(Coby's Magical Misadventure) has 9 chapters, over 9k hits and 79 reviews! Thank you so much for the reading, and also thanks for reading Darkmask as well. Although Words is my highest in review count, CMM has it in hits.**

**Also, I maybe nearing the 33% mark of Darkmask Pt 1(I still got the Gyms and the Conference to do left) but notice how I said Pt 1. That's right. There is gonna be a sequel, two actually: Sinnoh and Unova. Which means more vigilante action, I will include legendaries for Sinnoh and Unova(as they are plot important), more big booby girl action, more OC submissions, and more Darkmask action.**

**If any of you readers out there love Shiki(vampire anime, so incase you girls like vampires and bishies), One Piece, Fairy Tail, Naruto, or Gurren Lagann(or TTGL as it's called), then feel free to check out my other works!**


	12. Happy Endings don't end in explosions

**I don't own Pokemon. Ninetendo does. Demetri belongs to me and Leo Kynes belongs to Juubi-K**

_**Rocket HQ, Mahogany Town. 6: 30 pm.**_

The Rocket Executives threw out their pokeballs. Silva's eyes rose up.

"Ain't that cheating?" Darkmask turned, his face deadpanned at Silva's logic.

"These guys are criminals and bosses of a cartel. Of course they would cheat you moron." Darkmask grabbed another pokeball and threw it along with his other ball. The pokeballs flashed open, and a Zubat, Koffing, Raticate, Arbok, Gloom, and a Murkrow appeared in front of the Rockets. Opposite them appeared Gardevoir, and a deep red camel-like pokemon with two humps that looked like volcanoes.

"Ha! Try defeating an entire team now! With our power not even you can stop us Darkmask!" boasted Petrel.

"I am accustomed to facing overwhelming odds," the masked avenger smirked. "Hell I welcome it even." He turned towards the redhead.

"Leave this to me. I can take care of this." Silva shook his head.

"No way. I'm going to help you." The vigilante sighed.

"Suit yourself." He turned towards his own pokemon. "Don't accidentally hurt his pokemon by mistake alright?" The Embrace and Eruption pokemon nodded. Two flashes later and Silva unveiled his Bayleef and Magnemite.

"We won't let you get the upper hand!" yelled Athena. "Arbok, _Crunch_! Gloom, _Poison Powder_! Murkrow, _Smokescreen_!"

"Raticate, _Hyper Fang_! Koffing, _Smog_! Zubat, _Confuse Ray_!" ordered the male Executive.

Arbok and Raticate charged, fangs bared, as Koffing, Gloom, and Murkrow let loose a myriad of dark colored smoke and powders. Zubat sent a glowing orb above the charging Mouse and Cobra Pokemon. Silva and his pokemon paled at the oncoming onslaught. Darkmask smiled.

"Gardevoir, _Safeguard_. Camerupt, _Earth Power_." Silva turned towards the vigilante eyes rose in panic.

"We're underground!"

"I know."

Camerupt rose on its hind legs, glowing yellow and came down hard. The room shook as glowing yellow cracks sped across the floor, erupting as they reached the charging pokemon. Arbok and Raticate flew through the air, crashing into the wall behind the Executives and slumping unconscious to the floor. Gardevoir's newly-learned _Safeguard _glowed green, repelling the _Confuse Ray, Poison Powder _and_ Smokescreen. But_ the _Smog_ wafted through, engulfing Bayleef and Gardevoir while Camerupt and Magnemite shrugged it off, unaffected. The stolen starter and the Embrace pokemon coughed violently at the poison attack, Bayleef more so.

Silva saw the shocked looks on the faces of the Executives. He saw his chance.

"Bayleef, use _Body Slam_! Magnemite, use _Thundershock_!"

The Magnet Pokemon fired an electric bolt at the Zubat, striking true and causing the Bat Pokemon to flutter to the ground, Bayleef leapt up and came down hard with all of its weight on the Murkrow, sending the two slamming to the ground, the Darkness Pokemon cawing in agony. Bayleef ran back to its trainer, avoiding a _Tackle_ by the Koffing, as Murkrow staggered.

The redhead grinned. Paralysis had struck his mother's Murkrow.

"Murkrow, use _Wing Attack_! Gloom, use_ Acid_!" barked Athena.

"Koffing, use _Tackle_!" ordered Petrel, knowing that Smog would be useless against the main two power houses.

"Gardevoir, _Reflect_. Camerupt, use_ Flamethrower_," ordered Darkmask calmly. Gardevoir willed a blue barrier into being, covering them all, while Camerupt opened its maw to release a stream of fire. Murkrow managed to dodge, but Gloom was not so lucky, the flame scorching it black. As it collapsed, Murkrow dived at Bayleef, causing it to cry out in pain. But weakened as Murkrow was, the blow did little harm.

"Bayleef use _Magical Leaf_! Magnemite use another _Thundershock_!" ordered Silva, not far behind his taller companion. The Leaf Pokemon and the Magnet Pokemon fired a quick barrage of glowing rainbow-colored leaves and an electric bolt towards the incoming Koffing and Murkrow. Koffing was hit, floating back under the onslaught. For Murkrow, already hurt, the_Thundershock _was too much.

Petrel looked like he was about to wet himself, though Athena looked neutral. Silva smiled in victory.

"Don't worry mom! We'll fix you! We can make you better!" The female Executive snarled.

"Fix? What the hell are you talking about boy! I'm not your mother! We just have the same hair color!" Petrel turned towards his colleague with worry in his eyes. She felt his gaze upon him.

"What Petrel?" she seethed. He looked away.

"Nothing, it's clear we're about to lose here. Your power is much more fearsome than I had imagined Darkmask, Hero of Hoenn," oiled the purple haired Executive, looking smug. The redhaired one smiled as well, as if understanding what her colleague had in mind.

"It's shame the both of you wouldn't want to work for Team Rocket. You could have had anything you wanted. Status, money, _women._" Darkmask narrowed his eyes behind his Bushido mask.

"No less than a few minutes ago you were piss scared and had a full team on your side. Now you having nothing left but a Koffing and you're smiling. What's your-" he was interrupted when Athena threw out another pokeball, revealing an Abra. The Koffing charged forward…

"Koffing! _Self-Destruct_!" roared Petrel as he and Athena returned their downed pokemon and ran to touch Abra.

'_Oh crap_.' Darkmask grabbed Silva and leapt behind Camerupt. Gardevoir's eyes glowed blue...

Koffing exploded.

_**Mahogany Town. Pokemon Center. 6: 31 pm.**_

Lyra squeezed her eyes shut, holding tight to the Dragonite's leg as it descended gently to the ground right outside the Pokemon Center.

"Uh...Lyra?"

"What Leo!" snapped the young girl, her eyes still closed and arms clamped around the Dragonite's leg like an Onix using _Bind_.

"We're here. The ground is two feet away from us..." said the boy in a deadpan tone. Lyra opened her eyes and she saw the familiar red and white emblem of the Pokemon Center. With a relieved sigh, she dropped to the ground and began kissing the soil.

"I'll never leave you again! Nevernevernever!" she muttered to herself, giving the earth quick pecks.

"Kids these days. So afraid of flying. When I was your age, flying was the most greatest pastime I did other than train," commented the champion as he jumped off and walked towards the pre-teens.

"Different strokes for different folks I guess. My friend here is no exception." Lance shrugged.

"Kids...well, you best be off and sending your pokemon to heal overnight." The two nodded as they walked towards the Center.

Just as they reached the door, the pair felt a tremor under their feet. They halted, and Lance had felt it too, glancing left to right.

"What was that? An earthquake? Mahogany doesn't have any fault lines," pointed out a bewildered Leo. Lance went into a thinking pose, then he shrugged.

"Ah it's probably some trainers battling. Now then!" He climbed back onto his Dragonite, standing arms crossed. "My duty as Johto Regional Champion must still be upheld! In addition, rumors of Team Rocket activity have been reported here in Mahogany so I will search for any sign of them! If you'll excuse me! Leo Kynes! Lyra Goldstein! I must be off!" And with a mighty gust, the Dragonite speed through the red sky the champion still standing with his arms crossed undeterred.

The young ones stood in silence.

"Well...for a champ he's weird," said the brunette boy.

"Here here," agreed the brunette girl. They turned towards each other.

"How does he do that anyway?"

"Do what?"

"Manage to stay atop of one of the fastest Pokemon in the world without falling off and no support." The boy shrugged.

"Beats me.

"So...wanna leave our partners with Nurse Joy and get something to eat? Nearly being killed by a rampaging Gyarados and having my life span shortened due to heights have worked up an appetite." Leo closed his smiles and let loose a toothy grin.

"Yeah you wailed like a baby."

"I'm a girl. I'm allowed to!" And suddenly a sly look came across her face. "At least when I cook I don't wear...gee I dunno...aprons?" Leo's face did a complete 180 and paled.

"You wouldn't!" Lyra sniggered. Leo narrowed his eyes.

"Not funny."

"Oh relax I'm not gonna tell anyone. Let's just get something to eat before Dem comes back from his errand." The two walked inside.

"What errand?" Lyra turned her head looking out the window and into the town, seeing the failing glow of the sun behind Mt. Mortar.

'_That temor just now...was it from you Dem_?' thought the girl as the two walked towards the reception desk.

_**Rocket HQ. Nearby . 6: 35 pm.**_

There was nothing but darkness.

Silva opened his eyes, and felt other warm bodies near him. He started to fear the worst.

"Hey Darkmask?"

"Yeah?" Silva let loose a breath of relief. Suddenly there was light as he felt the debris moving above him. He saw Magnemite floating, unaffected, the _Self-Destruct_ having little effect on Steel-types. Bayleef wasn't moving, but Silva saw the rise and fall of its belly. It had merely fainted.

The thief turned his head, seeing Darkmask leaning on his Camerupt, His Gardevoir's eyes were glowing blue, her mental powers clearing away the rubble. Silva could see the reddening sky above, the explosion having brought the entire roof down.

Silva knew what happened. The Executives used the Abra to _Teleport_ themselves anywhere but here and left their Koffing to its fate, its purpose fulfilled.

But there was another thing tugging at Silva's mind. He had lost the chance to save his mother.

"Damnit all!" he yelled, his roar of frustration turning into a wince of pain as he kicked a piece of debris. He turned towards where the vigilante was, and saw him limping closer.

"You okay?" he asked. Silva looked away.

"Just a bruised leg, the debris missed me, fortunately..."

"I'm sorry that we couldn't save your mother." The redhead scoffed.

"Forget about it. We tried our best, besides they're still alive and out there. I just need to keep searching." Darkmask stared down at Silva, the visible part of his face unreadable.

"How are you holding up anyway Mr. vigilante?"

"Banged up leg. Might have broke something," winced the masked man. His Camerupt lumbered towards him and leaned against its master, giving him support. Silva was about to ask the "Are you okay" but changed his mind. The man standing before him had taken down Team Magma _and _Team Aqua after all.

"You've been through worse right?" asked the redhead.

"Both legs dislocated and a sprained wrist in my early days. Broken jaw and bruised ribs during my raid on Lillycove several years back. This is nothing," assured Darkmask. Silva nodded. In the distance he could hear sirens. Both of them returned their pokemon save for Gardevoir.

"_Teleport_. Get us out of here." Gardevoir nodded.

"Wait hold on!" Too late, both trainers disappeared in a flash as the hole was illuminated by helicopter lights.

_**Mahogany Town. 6:40**_

There was a bright flash behind the Pokemon Center, followed by the sounds of someone losing his lunch.

"You have a Kadabra and don't use _Teleport_?" said Darkmask, as if Silva used a knife to eat from an ice cream bowl.

"I train better that way!" panted Silva, his hands and knees on the ground. His face turned another shade green and Darkmask turned away, hearing more retching sounds.

"I honestly do not understand your logic."

"I run into more wild pokemon and trainers and defeat them! I get stronger that way, and now I'll need to continue getting stronger since I failed to save my mother!" He coughed more.

"Look I said I'm sorry okay. I never meant for her to escape." Darkmask could hear more panting and the sound of the boy standing up.

"Done losing your lunch?"

"Yeah, no thanks to you."

"Earlier, you said you don't bother teaching your Kadabra _Teleport_ for you to gain more strength. Don't you mean your pokemon?" Silva scoffed.

"Pokemon are tools. You use them to win battles, get money, get recognition, and in your case kill the unlawful. Are you going to lecture me I assume?"

"The difference between you and I is that my pokemon know how I am feeling and emphasize with my goals, and that I treat them with respect, however rough I treat them sometimes. You on the other hand treat them like weapons."

Darkmask stopped and cursed mentally. Only Demetri Koslov, Lyra's companion, knew that other than Lyra. But now…

Lyra was an exception, for Gardevoir sensed no ill thoughts from her. Silva on the other hand was a violent young man, an abusive thief, the son of a former Most Wanted gangster, and had deep family issues if his hatred for champion Lance DiDrago was anything to go by. As much as he wanted to avoid it, the vigilante would need to do what his younger self 8 years ago would have done.

Kill him then and there.

But he paused, waiting for the redhead's reaction.

"You sound like a hypocrite. And what business is that to you?" Silva narrowed his eyes. Darkmask remained calm.

"Because I was like yourself when I was younger. Angry at the world for all that it had done to me. I lost my best friends and…" he paused, taking a deep breath, a destroyed arcade entrance and a mauled female body coming to his mind. "My girlfriend when I was 15. A gang attack on an arcade in Veilstone, Sinnoh 8 years ago due to not collecting _protection _money. The killers got off due to lack of evidence and a skilled mob lawyer." The vigilante's face and tone darkened considerably, sending shivers up the redhead's spine.

"I see…but what about your family? Were they abusive and negligent and powerless?" The masked blonde shook his head, the picture now showing that of a newspaper headline showing a short woman hanging from a rope from the apartment balcony…

"No…I never knew my father and my mother…died after I left her alone to deal my brand of justice on the world. She was mentally challenged, incapable of taking care of herself, but she did love me. My anger, my thirst for vengeance, drove her to suicide." Silva's eyes widened and his mouth agape.

"You…" Darkmask turned towards him, a tear rolling down his eye upon his mask.

"Looking back I wish I didn't let her die. She didn't deserve it. I was young and impatient. Me and my slowly growing team only cared about preventing tragedies similar to my own. When I found out…" he turned away, and a silence fell on the two.

"I see…" murmured Silva as he walked past the vigilante and was about to turn the corner.

"Hey Darkmask." The masked man turned towards the redhead, who looked out into the west, where the mountains lay. The sun had gone down completely, and the sky was in a orange hue. But there was not light, only shadow.

"After all that you've been through and all that you've done, did you get a happy ending somehow?" Darkmask was silent as he closed his eyes.

Silver eyes and blonde hair with an understanding smile. The slender yet beautiful Cynthia Celeste on a balcony overlooking Mt. Coronet...

"_Everyone can find their happy ending. It's the choices you make how it will turn out."_

A vibrant dance hall in Hearthome, as he danced to and fro like a fluid well oiled machine, his partner Fantina Sanguine, an Amazonian goddess of beauty.

"_It iz not one's upbrining that determines how you live, but the techniques you use to determine how you live, comprenez-vous?"_

A woman with long dark hair and glasses overlooking the Lillycove beach, the timid but pretty Adriane Evergreen Fennel.

"_Don't let the bad things in your life get the best of you, bring the good in you as your best and anything can be achieved."_

"In a way I did, or am making good progress. But remember Silva." Darkmask turned towards him, as Silva looked over his shoulder.

"It's the paths you choose that determine your happy ending. Remember that." The redhead stared wide eyed. He nodded.

"Right..." he walked away, out of the vigilante's sight as he turned the corner to enter the Center. Darkmask let loose a sigh and looked up.

_"_Gardevoir, if you will."

_"You know, it was thoughtful what you said to him master. I sensed his thoughts" _resonated the Embrace Pokemon in his mind as he glowed blue and felt himself levitating, the Embrace Pokemon still on the ground.

_"_He reminded me a lot of myself. I didn't want for him to make the same mistakes I made when I was young."

_"You made a good choice. Hopefully that may stick with him for the rest of his life, like the girls did to you."_ Darkmask opened the window sill and got inside the dark room. He got his pokeball out and aimed it at one of his most beloved partners.

_"_I hope so too. I will try my best to save his mother, if he doesn't do it before I do."

_"And what of his father Giovanni and Lance his brother?"_

_"_If Giovanni rears his ugly head he'll be dealt with myself, Lance I'll talk to Cynthia to see if I can speak to him regarding this matter. I may be an only child..." A beam of red light struck Gardevoir and she returned to the ball and set it down on a table. He placed his other balls as well. He would ask Nurse Joy to heal his team before bed.

"…but I will never abandon family."

He took off his mask and stripped his clothes and began to change. After placing a bandage and a splint on his leg, khakis and a shirt, he plopped on the bed, drained from the day's events.

His team and Cynthia could wait till morning. After all, Demetri could fly himself and Lyra over the small lake between Mahogany and Ecruteak with his Pidgeot, or simply use Milotic to travel across.

Slowly, the blissful sleep took him, and Bale Anderson began to dream.

"Ahhhhh," Lyra relaxed in her seat. "I'm full."

"You look it," Leo commented. The day's tribulations had left them ravenous, though the Pokemon Center's cafeteria was up to the challenge. As for their wallets, that was a matter neither of them felt like contemplating.

"I can't remember the last time I was that hungry," Lyra went on. "Or that scared."

"I know," Leo agreed, his face falling slightly at the memory. "That red Gyarados was something else." It had been the hardest battle he'd faced in a long time, and a rare defeat. His pokemon had given their all, and it just wasn't enough.

"Yeah well, it's like Dem says." Lyra was being remarkably casual about it. "These things make you stronger. And we'll need to be as strong as we can get for the Silver Conference."

"That's true." Leo brightened, encouraged by her good humor. "I guess it's better to know than not know, for training I mean."

"You'll do fine," Lyra reassured him, shooting him a wide smile. "I saw your pokemon battling. They gave their all for you and more." Leo blushed at her words.

"I don't know why," he replied, self-effacingly. "I'm nothing special."

"I disagree." Lyra's eyes sparkled mischievously. "There aren't many trainers who'd hand groom their pokemon in a pink apron." Fortunately the cafeteria was largely deserted, so no one could have overheard. "Incidentally, what started all that anyway?" Leo paused, uncertain. But something in her eyes made him want to trust her.

"It wasn't anything in particular," he replied eventually. "I'm…I'm not good with feelings and…stuff. I just…I just love them."

"And they love you back," Lyra concluded. "I never would have thought it, since you act like Brad van Darn all the time. You've got quite a tough-guy reputation."

"Yeah." Leo sighed inwardly. As far as the pokemon-training community was concerned, Leo Kynes was a cold, sardonic youth, whose pokemon swept all before them. The number of people who knew about his other, deeper self could be counted on one hand. Even his old classmates only remembered him as the shy kid who never talked to anyone and never went to any of their birthday parties. Not that they wanted him to.

"Brad van Darn, the tough-guy movie star whose pokemon is a Smootchum," Lyra went on, grinning like a Vulpix. "You guys actually have quite a bit in common." She was about to say more, only for a Pokegear to start beeping. She reached for hers, but Leo answered his first.

"LEO!" Even through the Pokegear, Lyra could recognise the voice. "Baby how've you been!"

"Uh…I'm fine, Whitney." Leo's face was the same shade as the Gyarados they had fought earlier. "How are you?"

"I'm brilliant! Listen, you have to come back to Goldenrod right away! I've got loads of challenge matches coming up and I want you to watch me win!"

"That's great. I'm in Mahogany right now, so I'll start back first thing in the morning, okay?"

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow then? You can take me shopping and watch my match and…!"

Lyra wore a broad grin as Leo managed to placate Whitney enough to end the call. She had been initially surprised by the relationship. The anti-social, self-effacing Leo and the bubbly, over-endowed Whitney were not what she would normally call couple material. Yet Whitney seemed to adore Leo, and he seemed to care for her in return. Stranger things must have happened.

"Well, I guess we'd better turn in," she said, standing up. "You'll wanna make an early start tomorrow."

"Yeah." Leo blushed, though he was smiling. The pair headed out of the cafeteria and into the foyer, which was deserted save for a boy of about their age standing by the reception desk. He was noticeably favouring one leg, and Lyra thought of offering him a hand.

That is, until she saw his red hair, and his face.

"YOU!" The boy looked up, his face running from surprise to anger to fear.

"Yes you!" Lyra snapped, pointing an accusing finger at Silva. "So where've you been? You look like you've been having some fun!"

Silva glared at his old nemesis, then glanced at her companion, a drably-dressed boy with short brown hair.

"It's none of your business. Leave me be," he growled back. And it wasn't. He really didn't have the time or the inclination to deal with _her_, or her friend.

"Oh isn't it?" Lyra pressed, in no mood to back down. "You're pretty banged up, and your pokemon are too or else you wouldn't be in here. Who did you try to steal from this time huh?" Silva limped up to here, facing her eye to eye, face twisted in bitterness and resentment.

"You don't know anything about me," he growled.

"I know you're a thief and a bully, and that's about it. Oh, and you're a soulless piece of trash."

"Lyra," Leo pleaded, seeing Silva's clenched fist. "Come on Lyra."

"Leo, I want you to meet Silva," Lyra went on with a sneer. "Pokemon thief, loudmouth jerk, and all-round good-for-nothing with a knack for making the wrong kind of enemy. Did I forget he was soulless?"

"I'm warning you Lyra!"

"Silva?" A remarkably sweet female voice cut through the hostile atmosphere. All looked up to see Nurse Joy standing behind the desk, holding a tray of pokeballs. Her manner carried a subtle but noticeable suggestion that something rather unpleasant would happen if the confrontation escalated. "Your pokemon are all healed. Are you sure you don't want me to take a look at your leg?"

"No thank you," Silva replied, sounding subdued. He carefully took the pokeballs from the tray and attached them to his belt, then limped out of the centre without another word. Lyra and Leo watched him go, the former tense with frustration.

"That guy," she said, "is bad news."

"He's really that bad?" Leo asked, surprised by her attitude.

"Let's just say he's given me nothing but trouble," Lyra replied sourly. "He's not somebody you'd get along with. Trust me."

"You're right, I wouldn't." If what Lyra had told him was true, Silva was indeed the sort of person Leo couldn't stand. The sort of person who thought that the world belonged to the loud, the pushy, and the arrogant. The sort of person who regarded Leo Kynes as something less than human, something to be ignored, used, or crushed.

The pair collected their pokeballs and headed up to their rooms, neither of them noticing the news broadcast being played on the wall-mounted screens.

"_Is it true, Officer Jenny, that several bodies in Team Rocket uniforms were removed from the tunnels?"_

"_I have been authorised to confirm that twelve bodies have been removed. We are currently attempting to identify them."  
"Officer, what about the fifteen other Team Rocket members found in town claiming not to know where they were or how they got there? Is it true that officers and pokemon of the police ESP division are examining them?"_

"_Yes, that is true. Our colleagues of the ESP division have interviewed the suspects, and have found them to have been subjected to extensive mental conditioning, most likely carried out by trained psychic pokemon."_

"_Officer Jenny, are you saying that those people were brainwashed?"_

"_The evidence for that is very strong. I'd like to make clear that we have no intention of pressing charges against any of those individuals at this time."_

"_Is there any indication of who was responsible for this attack?"_

"_We have no clear evidence of who was responsible at this stage."_

"_Thank you, Officer Jenny. Here tonight, we have a victory for the forces of justice, but one that raises as many questions as it answers. Is Team Rocket really willing to brainwash innocent people into serving it? And while there is no evidence as to who carried out the raid, rumours of the involvement of the legendary Darkmask are unlikely to go away."_

_This is Susan Angeles, __Channel 5 news. Back to you Tom_."

At the top of the stairs, Lyra and Leo bid each other good night and headed off to their rooms. Lyra watched him go for a moment, allowing herself to wonder what he would be thinking about, alone in his room that night. She hoped she would catch him again in the morning, so she could say goodbye properly, but thought it unlikely.

She didn't know if it was the advertisement or Whitney's tracts of land that garnered the attention. Maybe both, as even Leo couldn't escape her gravitational pull. That sudden joke of the Gym Leader's twin moons made the girl laugh.

"Oh wow," she breathed. "I crack myself up sometimes."

She used her room key and entered, flipping the light switch. She found the masked vigilante peacefully asleep on the bed, not even bothering to unchange or pull over blanket. Smiling, she turned the light off and pulled a blanket over him.

"Busy night huh?" No answer, just the sound of him breathing.

"Same for me. I'll tell ya my day in the morning." Changing from her dunagrees and overalls to simple yellow pajamas, she tucked herself in her own bed.

**_Outside of Ecruteak City. Route 42 10:00 pm._**

Silva dredged himself along the path: tired, battered, and wet. He had caught a Tentacool near Mt. Mortar side of the lake and used it swim across. He could already see the historical curved rooftops of Ecruteak City and the Bell Tower. He looked down at his belt, containing his team.

Up until now, the redhead had always regarded pokemon as weapons, tools, a means to an end. He had seen it on TV, people battling and winning, acquiring status and fame. And there was the matter of saving his beloved mother and showing his negligent older siblings that he had done what they couldn't do. But to treat with care would be to make them soft, weak.

_"It's the paths you choose that determine your happy ending. Remember that."_

The vigilante's words rang in his mind. Silva wanted a happy ending to his already grim story. He wanted it a lot. But...would treating his pokemon with respect and care really help?

He let loose a sigh and stared down at his pokeballs, inert and silent.

"I don't know if you guys can hear me, but you better because I hate repeating myself like a Chatot. I need your help because I need to save my mother, who has been brainwashed. Now up until now I haven't told you this, so you better not get the wrong idea. I'll give you what you want..." he paused, choosing the right words. "Respect, care, all of that soft stuff. But you better help me get stronger! I'll save my mother and prove Mariah wrong! I'll surpass Lance and show him that I'm not a little kid anymore! I'll defeat that flat-chested harpy no matter what it takes! And her wimpy boyfriend too! I'll be the best there ever was in Johto! "I will..."

Suddenly he felt strength begin to flow through him, picking up his slow walk.

"I will..."

From a power walk to a jog...a confident gleam in his eyes and a growing smirk...

"I will!"

From a jog to a full blown sprint.

"I WILL BECOME THE JOHTO REGIONAL CHAMPION!"

And he ran into the Ecruteak City streets, never having been so confident before, as he headed for the Pokemon Center.

**And here ya go Darkmask fans! Sorry for the slow update but school, TF2, Dyansty Gundam 3, and Real life in addition to my other(more popular) fics were heading my name.**

**Big thanks to Juubi-K for the editing and the Lyra/Leo segments.**

**And We'll get back to fun gym battles soon, I can trust you on that!**

**Next update, for my omni-fans, is Words Without a Voice, my most popular TTGL fic. Just letting ya know.**


	13. Bucking Blonde Blues

**I don't own **

**okemon. Ninetendo does. Demetri belongs to me and Leo Kynes belongs to Juubi-K**

_Mahogany Town_

Demetri groaned as he opened his eyes, rubbing them into wakefulness. He rolled over, and saw the clock on his nightstand. 8:43 am.

He shuffled around in his covers, hoping to get back to sleep and…

Then he remembered, and his eyes bolted open.

'_Luxray!'_ He jumped out of bed, ignoring the pain in his broken leg, grabbed two of his pokeballs near his coat pocket and hobbled to the window. With a flash came Gardevoir.

"Luxray! Sickness! Levitate! Now!" barked Demetri, sick with worry. The Embrace Pokemon nodded. Demetri opened the window, her eyes glowing as she and her master floated down to the ground. Demetri limped through the trees behind the center, judged the distance, and threw his pokeball as if it was a grenade.

A flash later and a convulsing Luxray appeared, lightning cackling over his dark hide, face twisted in agony. The psychic type floated over to join her master, covering her in the yellow sphere that was _Light Screen._

"_Discharge!"_ Roaring in pain, Luxray unleashed the built-up power. Bolts flew in all directions, scorching the trees and burning smoking patches in the undergrowth. Safe inside the _Light Screen_, Demetri and Gardevoir could hear the thump of unlucky pokemon hitting the ground. Mostly bug types, and a few Pidgey.

The blond didn't care. As the lightning faded, Demetri hobbled over to Luxray. The shivering pokemon bit into his arm, and Demetri saw his dilated pupils. But the vigilante held firm, enduring the pain as he petted the growling Luxray's head with his free hand.

"It's okay Luxray…it's okay…" he whispered, pressing his head against Luxray's own. The pokemon's haze of aggression began to fade, his eyes returning to normal. He let go, blood seeping from the bite on the blonde's arm. Luxray's mask of pain turned to shock, and then shame. The look made Demetri's heart ache.

"It's not your fault…it's not your fault," he whispered, pressing the unhappy pokemon to him. Luxray buried his head in his master's arm, ashamed beyond reason.

"_Damnit! Why! Why must I…" _wailed the Gleam Eyes Pokemon in his own tongue. Gardevoir hovered nearby, looking on with pity.

"_It is fine. Master forgives you. It's not your fault that you bear that sickness."_

"_I know! But…he has always been there for me…" _Luxray whimpered. "_I don't want to hurt him…but…but…"_

Demetri hushed him. In a way that only those who worked closely with Pokemon could ever understand, he knew what was passing between them.

"There there. Let's get you two and the others to Nurse Joy huh?" He held out two of his balls. Gardevoir nodded, and Luxray looked at the ground. Both flashed red before returning to their balls.

Demetri gave out a sigh as he began to slowly limp back to the Center. He would have to enter through the front, to get breakfast more quickly. Once that was done, he would need to check in with Cynthia and do another trade.

As he entered the cafeteria, he saw Lyra's back. She was eating something, and staring at the TV, which was showing commercials.

"Yo." Lyra turned her head as she heard him.

"Yo." She raised her eyes at the sight of his limp. "Your leg bothering you?"

"You think?" replied the blonde sarcastically. He winced as he manoeuvred himself onto a seat.

"You should see Nurse Joy," Lyra suggested. "Maybe she can help give you meds, or maybe a crutch."

"No need, I got it taken care of." He grabbed a berry from her fruit salad and popped it into his mouth.

"Seriously, for a guy like you to be in pain, this sounds serious Dem."

"I told you already," Demetri gave Lyra a look. "I have it taken care of." The brunette stared back at the older man before sighing. He was a national vigilante who had been fighting for eight years, took down two criminal organizations, and was cozy with Sinnoh's reigning regional champion. But still, he shouldn't neglect his body like that.

"Care to explain how you'll 'take care' of your leg then? Humor me."

"Cynthia has a Chansey I have in reserve with _Heal Pulse_. I'll trade with her, take care of my leg, and then we'll be off on our way to your next Gym." Lyra nodded in understanding.

"Okay then. I'll check up and see how my team is doing. You can have the rest of the fruit."

"Thanks. Will do." That said, Lyra stood up and walked back into the main lobby. Demetri took Lyra's fruit salad and scarfed it all down. After the whole fiasco at the Rocket Base and that morning with Luxray, he hadn't had anything to eat.

After chowing down on the last piece of melon, the blonde stood up and limped over to the PC Terminal. The live feed came on as he heard the ring and the black screen popped up. Finally Cynthia appeared, a towel around her head. He gave a slight smile.

"Morning sunshine," he joked. The silver eyed blonde stared back at him from the other side of screen.

"_Good morning to you too. So what's up_?"

"I'm going to send over my Camerupt over to you. Can you send Chansey over?" Cynthia gave a slight smile and shook her head, not in disapproval but in amusement.

"_Still distrust Pokemon Center medical records huh?"_

"I'd rather not leave any records at all. It's bad enough this place has cameras." The Sinnoh Champion shrugged.

"_Well, if you say so," _Cynthia replied, combing her hair._ "I'll search for Chansey and I'll phone you. But for now I have a press conference with the Suzuran officials as well as the Sinnoh Elite Four. I'll phone you and if you are near a Center, head there and we can trade. You can manage till then right?"_

Demetri raised his eyes as she stood up. Not only was she clad only in her undergarments, but her closet was in full view as she rummaged through it.

The underwear was black and lacey. _That _set. And had her butt gotten bigger?

Not that the blonde minded. His face turned pink as he took in the sight, though he generally found it best to keep his mouth shut regarding such matters, especially when someone of the opposite sex could hear him.

"I've handled worse. Although you could put on some clothes…" . As much as he liked her posterior, he didn't want an annoyed Nurse Joy over his shoulder, or Lyra egging him on. Cynthia obliged by slipping on a robe before she sat down again.

"_Sure sure. I got to go though. Keep in touch."_ The Sinnoh Champion gave him a wink and the live feed ended, the screen turning black. Demetri placed the phone back on the receiver and stood back up.

And there was Lyra, standing there with her arms crossed, a vulpine grin on her face.

"How long have you been standing there?" The vigilante was _not _amused.

"Long enough," she drawled as Demetri limped over to Nurse Joy and deposited his team.

"Black and lacy huh?" Lyra commented, keeping pace with the older man as he hobbled out of the center.

"One more word and you're swimming to Ecruteak."

* * *

_Route 38 Checkpoint_

The sun was high in the sky as the duo passed the checkpoint. After leaving Mahogany, and taking a very satisfying ride on Milotic, which Lyra found absolutely gorgeous, the two had settled for lunch in Ecruteak. Demetri had then made a quick stop at a human drug store. When he came out, he had been downing pills.

"You sure your leg's not bothering you?" asked Lyra for the umpteenth time.

"I am _not_ going to a medical institute unless it's an emergency, okay?" growled Demetri.

"Just looking out for you, sheesh," mumbled the brunette, irritated.

"The thought helps. But I'll be fine. You just need to trust me," replied the blonde as he limped past her. Before them was the southern road, lined with trees on both sides. Lyra could see a few people heading in either direction, and what looked like some kids having a pokemon battle.

"Time to take some pressure off my leg." Demetri stretched his arms and brought out his Camerupt. He climbed onto the Eruption Pokemon's back. "Well, you know the drill. Gamble on battles and get an income. I'll meet you at the route's end." With a click of his heels the Camerupt began to trudge through the grass.

"Whatcha gonna do?" asked Lyra as the retreating Demetri waved his hand.

"Gonna find a pokemon. See that windmill over the trees?" He pointed west and Lyra followed his hand, seeing the tell-tale rotating sails beyond the trees. "Meet me there after you beat every trainer in this area and in Route 39."

"Why are you telling me to beat the trainers in Route 39 as well?" Demetri turned his head and Lyra saw his annoyed expression. She somehow sensed that it wasn't directed at her, but rather for something else.

"Because I know it's gonna be a while…"

* * *

_A couple of hours later_

The sound of Miltank reached into Lyra's ears as she and Vulpix walked along the road outside the Moomoo Dairy farm. The fields were full of relaxing Miltank, as far as the eye could see. How easy it must have been for them, she thought, living a life of ignorant bliss.

Lyra shrugged, dismissing the thought. She had better things to do than daydream about Miltank.

"Vul!" Lyra looked down and saw her Vulpix pointing towards the windmill up ahead. Remembering that Demetri wanted to meet her there, she picked up the pace. A couple of families with children passed her, looking at the Miltank.

Suddenly she felt her wrist vibrate. Her Pokegear was ringing. She opened the wrist-watch phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"_Hey girl! How's it been?"_ cooed an all too familiar voice. Lyra giggled.

"Hey mom. It's been doing great and...oh my gosh I totally forgot to call you! I'm sorry!" The brunette felt guilty for leaving her mother in the dark ever since she called her at Cherrygrove.

"_Oh it's alright. I'm sure you're doing some fun stuff and you just lost track of time. So where are you at right now?"_

_"_Route 39, I'm just a bit north of Olivine City. I'm gonna see if the Gym there is available."

_"Oh yeah Olivine. Very nice town. I heard it's very nice up in the summer there. Oh, and I just wanted to let ya know that dad's leaving on another business trip to Sinnoh." _Lyra nodded in understanding. Her father always did have business across the world. She couldn't blame him, and besides it did pay the essentials.

_"_Are you gonna be alright on your own though mom? This'll be the first time I'm gonna be away the same time dad is."

"_Oh Lyra that's sweet of you, but I can handle myself. So how's your pokemon coming along?"_

"Well…Totodile evolved in Croconaw and Leafeon is doing good. I caught a Murkrow near Union Cave, a Vulpix outside of Ecruteak," her Vulpix gave a "Vul!" in confirmation. "And a Meowth near Ecruteak."

"_So you have five pokemon? That's great honey! Professor Elm would be proud of you. I am, and so is your father. Anything else happened?"_

"Well…" Lyra began to ponder. She could tell her about Demetri, but not about his alter ego as Darkmask. Maybe she could tell her about Silva the Soulless?

"Well there is this guy…"

"_Ooooh a boy! You see a guy you like…"_ The brunette couldn't but gape at her phone.

"No of course not! Well, I _am_ traveling with a guy…" She regretted opening that detail.

"_My daughter is growing up! So, what's he like, your new beau?"_

"He and I aren't like that! I mean, he's uh, um…"

"_Are you blushing Lyra~?"_

"No…" She was, embarrassed that her mother would even think about things like that. At least her father would be concerned.

"_So, make any other new friends?"_

"Well there is this guy named Leo I met…"

_"Oh so you met ANOTHER boy too? You being a bit picky Ly-Ly~"_

"I am so _not_ into him! Besides he's already got a smoking hot girlfriend already!"

"_So you compliment a girl and are nervous about a boys? Are you a bit envious Lyra?"_

"Mom…Look I met some people and I do not have any interest in any of them" '_Except maybe Whitney.'_ "And in fact I…"

She was cut off by the sound of stomping hooves. She turned north and saw a dust cloud coming her way.

"I'll call you back mom…"

_"But Lyra there's so much to gossip about and…" _Lyra closed her Pokegear and stepped clear of the dust cloud's path. The other pedestrians did likewise, the little ones staring in amazement. The dust cloud came to a stop in front of the brunette, the dust making her and Vulpix cough.

As the dust settled, Lyra made out a pokemon with light brown fur, a thick mane of darker brown around its neck. A pair of grey horns curled up from atop its head, which was crowned with three silver studs. Each of its three black tails ended in a tuft of fur.

And on top of the strapping strong Tauros was Demetri, his eyes concealed by sunglasses, entirely unperturbed.

"So what took ya?" asked Lyra. She was impressed by his dynamic entrance, but shouldn't he have been a bit more subtle? He was a vigilante after all.

"Tauros are rare, and I had to walk to Ecruteak's Pokemon Center and get him from my PC," said the blonde. "Wanna lift?"

"I think I'll pass…" The Wild Bull Pokemon looked insulted. It gave a deep exhale through its nose and looked away.

"Suit yourself. See ya in Olivine." Lyra gaped.

"Hey hold on…"

With a click of his heels into Tauro's ribs, the Wild Bull Pokemon charged down the road, the blonde hanging on by his mane.

"Training!" He yelled as he disappeared under the dust cloud. Lyra and Vulpix stared after him, caked in dust.

"Jerk."

"Vulpix." If Lyra knew Pokemon talk, she knew that he Fox Pokemon was agreeing with her.

* * *

_Early Evening, Olivine City, Pokemon Center._

Demetri sat on the couch watching the news. The Ever Grande Conference in Hoenn was starting, and Champion Wallace Sere was making his speech, barely audible as it was through the screeching of the fangirls.

And maybe riding Tauros, despite the speed, wasn't a good idea. His leg was killing him, though thankfully the painkillers were starting to take effect.

He heard the main door slide open, followed by the stomping of very angry feet.

"You are a bastard you know that," grumbled a familiar voice.

"You'll thank me later. Now get your Pokemon to Nurse Joy. Tomorrow we can set sail for Cianwood on my Milotic, or if you prefer we can go on the weekly ferry and…" He heard a ringing, it being his phone. He rummaged in his pocket and took it out, as a tired and annoyed Lyra sat next to him.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Demetri it's me Cynthia. I'm going to another exhibition match soon and I may need Milotic back. I can send you Chansey over now if you want."_

"You've been busy all day it seems."

_"Such is the life of a Regional Champion I suppose. I'm over at my terminal now, so we can trade."_

"Okay." With a grimace, Demetri stood up and began to slowly limp towards the public terminal. Fortunately Nurse Joy was being held up by some other trainers. He didn't want her on his case.

The black screen flickered to life, and Demetri could see the blonde champion, with her traditional Lucario head-piece and black outfit.

"Alright, I'll send Milotic over. You got Chansey ready?" Cynthia nodded from the screen.

"_Ready when you are."_ Demetri grabbed a pokeball from his bag and placed it in the Poke-Trade terminal to his right. With a flash the ball was gone, replaced with another.

"Humor me. Who are you facing in the exhibition and where?" asked Demetri.

"_Well…it's against Elite Four member Flint Flareson over in Veilstone. There's an annual tournament and the both of us were invited. You know how that man loves to battle."_

"True. Well I better get going, my protégé is in a bad mood at the moment. Good luck."

The champion gave the vigilante a smile before the screen turned black. Demetri stood up and began to limp on to the front door. Lyra noticed and trotted up next to him. He noticed her hat was a bit in disarray, and she had dirty spots on her dunagrees.

"For what it's worth you did get a bit richer and stronger. You don't need to be pissy about it."

"You didn't need to dirty my clothes though…" growled the brunette as she followed him outside. With a throw, Demetri brought out a pink, egg-shaped pokemon with odd hair-like growths and a pouch with an egg. It was smiling. A lot.

"Hey Chansey, long time no see. Is life up at Celestic good?"

The Egg Pokemon gave a nod, happy to see her master. "Chansey!"

"Well, can you use _Heal Pulse_ on my leg? I kinda banged it up."

With a "Chansey!" The Egg Pokemon's hands glowed white and yellow. Lyra watched in amazement as a beam of light washed over Demetri. The bite marks vanished from his arm, and she could see the bones shifting under the skin of his leg.

The glow faded, and Demetri tested his leg. Good as new.

"Thanks Chansey. Means a lot." Chansey beamed, closing her eyes and giving her master a smile.

"Chansey!" And with a red glow she returned to her pokeball.

Lyra was awestruck. She had heard of Chanseys being rare in the wild, but those rare few who were caught tended to have amazing relationships with their owners.

"She seems rather nice to ya."

"She was one of my original team. In fact, she was the fifth pokemon I've caught in my entire career as a trainer." Lyra's eyes rose.

"You've been together a long time then. So, who was your original team like?"

"Well…Luxray was one, as was Gardevoir too. I also have a Tyranitar and a Gyarados. Luxray was my first, back when I was your age."

"So who was your sixth then?" Demetri scratched his neck.

"Well…I caught a lot of pokemon so I didn't really have a bonafide sixth, as I usually sent them to Cynthia for safe-keeping as well as storage at her place."

"I see, well I'm gonna go see if I can compete in the Olivine Gym challenge. I heard there was a Gym here and I don't want to miss out." The blonde man shrugged.

"Suit yourself. I'm gonna get something to eat. All that Tauros riding worked up an appetite." The duo then parted ways, Lyra heading away from the Center and Demetri heading back inside to look for a guide.

As Lyra walked around the city, she noticed the smell of the ocean breeze, the scent salty but calming. The people frolicking from shop to shop. The small rise of buildings.

Her evaluation? Nowhere near as big as Goldenrod, but bigger than Cherrygrove or Mahogany. Just the right size of town. Lyra couldn't help but give a slight smile.

"I'd like to live here one day," she said to herself. As she was seeing the sights, she noticed a small sign pointing towards the local Gym.

"Okay then, better get a reservation" she mumbled as she went westward on the sidewalk.

After walking for a time, she finally came upon the Olivine Gym. It wasn't as haunting as Ecruteak's or super pink like Goldenrod's. It looked like an ordinary steel-made warehouse.

As she headed for the door, someone stepped out. They recognized one-another immediately.

"You again?" Lyra and Silva exclaimed in unison. There was a stunned pause.

"No need to be alert," Silva sneered. "I don't bother with wimps like you." Then he narrowed his eyes and looked around. "Where's your boyfriends at?"

"Not here. And what do you mean boy_friends_," glowered Lyra, her eyes narrowed. Between Demetri getting her dirty, leaving her to fight alone, him being totally nonchalant about it, _and_ having to deal with Silva, she was at the end of her tether.

"Oh please," Silva spat contemptuously. "You're a gold digger! I mean you're with the blonde dude for money and the other weakling for kicks!"

'_If he says another word about Dem or Leo I'm gonna sock him the balls, smash his face with a pipe, then toss him into a nearest garbage can_' growled Lyra mentally, her face glowing with anger. How _dare_ this soulless piece of trash insult Leo! He'd whip Silva's ass anytime anywhere!

"Speaking of weaklings, the city's Gym Leader isn't here either." That made Lyra curious.

"What do you mean?"

"The guy standing in for him says she's is taking care of some sick pokemon at the light-house." He pointed past Lyra. The brunette turned, seeing the Light-house in question. There was no light coming from it.

"I don't have time for this anyway," Silva snorted. "If she's so sentimental that she can't trust the Center to handle it, then she's not only weak-hearted, but stupid." Lyra snapped her head round to glare at him.

"Well _excuse_ her for having…" She brought her fingers to chin as if thinking. "Hmmm, I wonder what it is that she has and you don't."

"Don't say it bitch," growled Silva, his eyes narrowing.

"Oh yeah!" She yelled at him. "A Friggin Arceus-damned _soul_!"

The two stared each other down, eyes blazing with hatred, wondering which would dare strike first.

And finally Silva gave a scoff.

"I don't have time for you anyway! I'm gonna get a headstart and head to Cianwood." He shoved his hands into his pockets and trudged off, forcing Lyra to back out of his way. Lyra gave him a raspberry, and he responded in kind with the bird.

As the pair went their separate ways, they both had one thought on their minds.

'_I hate him.'_

_'I hate her.'_

Lyra felt a sudden urge to use the restroom. She headed for a nearby diner, striding past the customers and into the ladies room. Wondering how it could have come on so suddenly, she almost ran for the first empty cubicle. Locking the door, she dropped her overalls.

Lyra screamed.

After staring in a daze for a few seconds, she dialled her pokegear.

"_Hello~"_ cooed her mother from the other end of the line.

"Mom! I have blood in my panties! What do I do what do I do! Am I sick?" yelled Lyra, too panic-stricken to care whether anyone could hear her. Her mother burst out laughing.

"Mooom!"

**There you have it. Sorry for the long-ass wait, but my other stories have demanded more attention, not to mention real life demands ME as well.**

**And yes, I gave Cynthia a booty. Whatchagonnadoaboutit.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, which confirms that Darkmask is not dead!**

**Lyra's current team: Croconaw, Vulpix, Leafeon, Murkrow, and Meowth.**

**Demetri's current Team(on hand): Luxray, Gardevoir, Tyranitar, Chansey, Camerupt.**

**Beta'ed by Juubi-K.**


	14. Lighthouses and Riolu

**I don't own Pokemon. Ninetendo does. Demetri belongs to me and Leo Kynes belongs to Juubi-K**

* * *

_Olivine City_

"_And Cynthia's Lucario is prepping up an Aura Sphere…" _Said the announcer as a Lucario on the screen had both of his hands together and charging a light blue energy ball. "_And here comes Infernape on the attack with a Mach Punch!" _The Flame Pokemon came charging in with a glowing blue fist and struck the Aura Pokemon first, a direct super effective hit as Lucario skid across the arena and crashed into the wall and slumped down unconscious.

"Flint still the same as ever I see," remarked Demetri, stroking Luxray's fur as he sat on his lap in the lounge. He and several other patrons in the Pokemon Center were watching the exhibition match on the widescreen TV, the closing match-up after a month long tournament. The three-on-three match was to end the festivities with a bang after the final match.

The battle so far had gone in Cynthia's favour, after her Spiritomb knocked out Flint's Rapidash and Magmortar, but Infernape was Flint's go-to Pokemon for a reason, and both trainers were down to their last pokemon. The blonde vigilante has a good feeling who Cynthia's next pokemon would be. Anyone who had faced her knew.

"_What a nasty hit! With Lucario unable to continue Infernape has all the momentum in the world now! Could we actually see a lose from our Regional Champion? According to history…the only champion to lose in an exhibition match was Steven Steel of Hoenn. Granted, his lose was to non-other than soon-to-be champion Wallace Sere but still, a very rare occaision! Could Cynthia's next Pokemon be her trusted Garchomp?"_

"You already know the answer," said Demetri as Luxray gave a slight growl in acknowledgement. He heard the other people behind him on the couch talking and whispering to each other about the match. The younger ones were sitting up close past the coffee table, starry-eyed.

On screen, Cynthia's hand reached to her waist and grabbed a pokeball. With a smile and nod towards Flint, she threw the ball…

And Luxray began to growl at the dark blue dragon, with a red underbelly running from the middle of its abdomen to its jaws and the undersides of its arms. Underneath the red was a gold diamond shape, and a gold cross on its snout. That latter feature gave it a close resemblance to Sharpedo, as did the body color. Its appendages resembled jets and plans; its four fins, one on each arm, one dorsal fin and another on its tail that resembled a shark tailfin. Its horns resembled jet engines, giving it the look of a hammerhead. Long spikes reached from its hind limbs and arms, and its claws were sharper than its previous form. Its eyes were black and gold, its pupils shrunken.

With a wave of her arm, Cynthia gave out her orders and Garchomp obeyed, right wing glowing white as it collided with Infernape's _Mach Punch_, causing shockwaves throughout the stadium and shacking the camera a little bit.

"_What power! That shockwave just now was just from the force of Infernape's Mach Punch and Garchomp's Brick Break! This is what battle between the best in the world is all about!"_

The two pokemon separated, Garchomp taking to the skies and Infernape regaining his footing back on the arena floor. Infernape fired a _Flamethrower_ at the dragon, who dodged nimbly then came charging back down, the horns on its head glowing light blue. With a mighty crash, it struck Infernape and sent him flying, but the Flame Pokemon regained his balance.

Garchomp stomped on the floor. The camera shook again, and the arena began to crack and shake, Infernape falling to its knees.

Luxray's growling was noticeable even now as Demetri kept petting his head. "I know buddy, you hate him." Demetri remembered how he managed to sweep the Elite 4 Gauntlet Run after he won the Suzuran Conference and matched up against the woman smiling on screen. Their last pokemon had been Luxray and Garchomp, and the two had nearly killed each other, Luxray with _Ice Fang _and Garchomp with _Earthquake._ The type advantage had given Garchomp the battle, but only barely.

It was ironic, in that battle where he found a friend in her and more, the two pokemon seemed to outright despise each other.

It made Demetri smile a little as he remembered Gardevoir and Tyranitar struggling to hold back a PO'ed Luxray, the former using her psychic powers and even having a lot of trouble. Garchomp was no better as he was bound by her Milotic and Lucario.

On the TV, Infernape recovered for one last attack, _Flare Blit_z and it's special ability _Blaze_ activating to charge at Garchomp.

While many thought she would use _Giga Impact_ for the final clash, Garchomp simply stomped hard again, using another _Earthquake_ attack to send rocks and earth up on end, making Infernape lose speed to avoid the rising stones as the Flame Pokemon jumped nimbly over the earth…

Only to receive a _Brick Break_ to the neck. Infernape crashed through many layers of stone, out of the arena and into the stadium wall. Garchomp balanced himself on a towering pillar of rock and roared out in triumph as the announcer gushed. Flint returned Infernape and walked forward to Cynthia as the two shook hands and waved at the audience.

Behind him he saw some of the people disperse, the battle over and going about their normal everyday business.

He felt something plop down next to him and he turned his head right, and saw Lyra sitting there with a very troubled face, as if she somehow knew the great horrors of the world descended on her, or the idea of a creature growing inside her or worse.

"You look pale," commented Demetri nonchalantly.

Lyra turned her head slowly at him and her closed lips quivered a little.

"What?"

"…"

"Okay seriously what's the matter," sighed Demetri as he turned towards her. Luxray hopped off of his lap and onto the floor, then circling twice and laying down.

"I just…"

"Just what?"

Lyra leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"I just had my first period and-"

Demetri couldn't contain his laughter as he guffawed like crazy, startling even Luxray who looked at his master oddly and rolled his eyes.

Lyra was _not_ amused. "Don't laugh!"

"Hahaha! You're worried over something THAT…" He snorted, putting a hand over his mouth to stifle his laugher and control himself. "Jeez I thought you lost to that Silva kid for a second there and needed advice or something. But your menstrual cycle!" He laughed more.

Lyra huffed and crossed her arms. "Good grief you're no better than mom!"

"You're mom laughed too!" Now he laughed even harder. "Oh…haha…oh wow…" He still laughed, and was having trouble breathing with all the laughter.

Lyra started to punch the man in the right shoulder, telling him to "shut up" as he kept laughing tirelessly. Luxray just simply swished his tail from side to side and rolled his eyes at the scene.

* * *

_That night._

"Come on, I said I'm sorry," said Demetri with a smile on his face as he walked behind a marching Lyra on the Olivine City sidewalk. Lyra was giving him the evil eye.

"And here I thought you'd be more sensitive, asshole," sniped Lyra, not even looking at him.

"Well look…" pondered the blonde. "Having your period doesn't make you a freak so it's not something to worry about."

"Worry about?" Lyra turned her head. "I gotta buy tampons, probably check in some ridiculous medication, get new undies, and-"

"It's not THAT big a deal, all girls get them." Demetri said calmly. "Besides, if you didn't get your period then something would be wrong with ya."

"Like what?"

"Something wrong with your system or you're pregnant, or all the above."

Lyra's face turned white with fear and wrapped her arms around herself. "Oh god that's so gross…"

"Look, all I'm saying is that you shouldn't be ashamed of having something that comes naturally to you like all humans do. I bet your mother still has her periods if she's below fifty so she probably knows what you're going through."

"She didn't seem like it," Then she turned towards the older man. "And neither did you!"

"I just laughed at your _reaction_ of having your first period, not at the fact you _got_ your first period. Look, let's just check in with Jasmine Tomlin to how her Pokemon is doing and I'll treat ya to dinner. How about that?" Lyra had an apprehensive face on and then gave a sigh.

"Alright…"

"Besides, you'll need the money you have on hand for items, bathing suit, sunscreen, tampons-" He winced as she socked him in the arm. "I was saying that in a matter-of-fact way, not comically."

She gave him her tongue and he rolled her eyes.

_'She IS thirteen after all. And dealing with the emotional roller coasters that PMS-ing brings too I guess she has the right to moody as hell right now,"_ the two continued their walk down the street, past the people and night life of Olivine.

After a half hour of walking, the duo arrived at the foot of the giant lighthouse, which sat on a hill at the south-eastern corner of the city. The lighthouse loomed above them, a great white tower with a blue roof.

"So this is the Glitter Lighthouse huh?" said Lyra as she looked up.

"Looks like it," added Demetri. The two climbed the stairs leading up to the plateau where the lighthouse stood. The light was on, which puzzled the duo. It was a matter of moments to reach the top of the hill and enter the lighthouse. They strode across the lobby, passing the various gentlemen, sailors, and occasional schoolgirl, and entered the elevator.

"So…" pondered Lyra, breaking the silence as the elevator began to ascend. "How comfy are ya with the Sinnoh champ?"

"Let's just say at one point me and her were friends with benefits at one point."

"Friends with benefits?" asked Lyra, puzzled at Demetri's use of words. The blonde rolled his eyes.

"Not in a serious relationship, but both parties willing to have sex."

"So it's like an extended one-night stand then?"

"We started out as friends who engaged in well…sex, but then before we knew it evolved and we kinda have a thing for each other now."

"What about that Fantina and Fennel girl from before?" Demetri simply shrugged.

"Well I'm still friends with them, so no harm done. Did you know one day we drank a little too much and-"

"I don't wanna talk about it," said Lyra, eager to move on to the next conversation.

"You brought it up first." The elevator continued the climb.

"So…"

"What now?"

"What are the conferences like?"

"You mean like the Silver Conference right?"

"Yeah, can you explain the rules?"

Before Demetri could give an answer, the elevator stopped and the door opened, and duo seeing a room leading to another door in front of them.

Lyra walked up to the door and knocked gently.

"Who is it?" asked a kind and gentle female voice from the other side.

"Hi, my name is-"

"If you're here for a Gym challenge then I'm sorry but I am pre-occupied right now," replied the woman from within. "Amphy is very sick right now and I am not leaving him alone."

"Oh…" Lyra knew that Jasmine was busy, but she was hoping that she could make an appointment ahead of time in case this 'Amphy' were to get better.

"Pardon me Miss?" said the blonde. "I'm not here for a Gym Challenge I'm with her. You said 'Amphy is very sick', is this Amphy an Ampharos by chance?"

"Yes…" said the woman. "Why do you ask?"

Demetri's visage hardened a little. '_Could it be…'_ "When did the sickness start?"

"Uh…" The woman paused for a little. "I think about a week ago when it evolved and-"

"Miss Tomlin let me in!" Demetri's face was a mask of fear. "I know what Amphy is afflicted with!" He placed his hands on the door.

"How do you know?" demanded Jasmine.

"…" Demetri looked away for a little bit, closing his eyes. "Because my own pokemon is still afflicted with that illness Amphy has…"

Lyra's eyes rose when she turned her head to Demetri. "Dem you…"

The duo turned their heads as the door opened. They were greeted by a young woman, with a lithe physique and brown hair in two rather unique pigtails standing on end. She wore a light-green and white dress with an orange bow in the center.

"You know about Electromagnetic Phoreisis then?" asked Jasmine. Demetri nodded.

"Yes, what symptoms does Amphy have right now?"

"Amphy has heightened breathing, a low fever and-"

"Low fever, good," sighed the blonde in relief. "It's only at the first stage. Amphy evolved recently I assume right?"

"He evolved from a Flaaffy about a week ago…"

"Alright then," Demetri started to pace around. "Then we're in luck, Amphy can be cured." Jasmine perked up.

"Really? How?"

"All we need to do is get Amphy Alpha Enphetamine."

Lyra who has remained silent this whole time spoke up. "Alpha Enpheta-what?"

"It's the most recent version of a vaccine for Electromagnetic Phoreisis, and it can only be worked when the Pokemon that is afflicted by EMP is in the First Stage."

"Then…" Jasmine began, concerned. "How do we know when Amphy goes into the Second Stage?" Demetri's face was as hard as stone as he stared out of the window.

"Extra electricity than usual…aggression…temporary blindness…increased heartbeat…and that's only for a week."

"And…what happens in stage three?" asked Lyra.

"EMP for those in the Second Stage alternate between stages two and three. Stage three is where it gets fatal not only to the pokemon but maybe to bystanders as well. The extra electricity becomes too much for the pokemon to handle. It messes with the heart, burning it out in the end, and the brain, causing seizures." Jasmine looked horrified.

"That's terrible!" she gasped. "How does your pokemon live like that?" Demetri turned back towards her.

"If your pokemon knows _Discharge_, it can expel the extra electricity, but the electricity will build up again over time. _Discharge_ has to be used around three times a week if the pokemon can survive with EMP. The aggression will remain though, and the pokemon will become something akin to a Bipolar Disorder patient."

Jasmine had a hand to her mouth. "That's awful…" She then perked up when she recalled of the vaccine Demetri spoke of. "What about the Alpha Enphetamine cure? Where would I get it?"

"Only the most specialized of hospitals or pharmacies stock it. But thankfully," Demetri looked away out the window towards the night sky and the sea again, looking southwest. "Cianwood happens to have one."

"Then we'll go first thing in the morning!" proclaimed Lyra. "I mean, we can't just let Amphy suffer like this right?"

"Miss Tomlin," Demetri turned back towards the young woman. "Let us grab you that medicine and before," he held his hand up before Jasmine had a chance to talk again "you say anything else, you don't need to give Lyra a Gym Challenge in return. There's a Gym in Cianwood City that Lyra can take when Amphy recovers."

Jasmine couldn't quite believe what she was hearing.

"Oh…how can I ever thank you…" There was a weak cry of "Ammphyyy…" in the room behind her.

"In a minute Amphy, I'll be right there!" She turned back towards the duo and looked as if she was about to cry tears of joy. "Thank you so much I-" Demetri's hand came up again, and the blonde gave her a small smile.

"Go to Amphy right now. You can thank us when we get you that medicine." Jasmine simply nodded and walked back into the room and the two could hear her talking to the sick Ampharos. As the uneven silence fell on the two, Demetri turned tail and head back to the elevator, Lyra following close behind.

"Hey Dem, how do you know there's a pharmacy in Cianwood that could cure Amphy?" She pressed on the button to go down.

"Because I busted my ass to get from Sinnoh to here to get the medicine for Luxray…" Demetri looked down and sadly and stroked his pokeball. "I was one day too late…"

"Oh…" Lyra felt the atmosphere change and her shoulders slumped. "Sorry to mention that…"

"It's nothing you didn't know." The elevator door opened. "Now let's get dinner. We're gonna be heading to Cianwood first thing in the morning and we're gonna need all the energy."

"Got it."

* * *

_Route 41. The next day, afternoon_

"Easy Dewgong, easy girl!"

Leo held on tight to the white Water-type pokemon as he treaded along the ocean waves.

"Dewgong gong!" chirped the Sea Lion Pokemon happily as she maintained pace.

Over the last day or two the young brown haired boy has been busy. After leaving early from Mahogany without saying goodbye to Lyra and Demetri, Leo had used Seele to trek across Route 42 and taken the roads south of Ecruteak to return to Goldenrod, arriving in the late afternoon.

There to greet him was an impatient Whitney, who had pouted and complained on how late he was, although after hearing him out she dismissed her grievances in an instant and proceeded to glomp the life out of him.

Not that he complained.

The following night, despite being exhausted, he had watched Whitney's match with a female trainer using a Pidgeotto and an Aipom. Miltank had proven victorious as both _Rollout_ and _Hammer Arm_ proved effective. After the battle he had dropped in on his parents, and had spent some time regaling them with stories of his exploits until an impatient Whitney had dragged him out of the house so as not to be late for their dinner reservation. Leo had seen the cheesy grins on his parents' faces.

After a comfortable dinner at the Mason's Charger Premiere, a very upscale restaurant, the two of them walked around the city hand in hand, shyly smiling at each other. Perky and confident as Whitney often was, she flushed as much as he did during their dates.

He would not soon forget the short pink dress, which was containing her tracts of land only by dint of great effort. Leo rubbed his thigh as he remembered. He had been pinching himself the whole night through, keeping his gaze firmly on her pink eyes and not on the milky skin of her-

A loud horn broke his trip down memory lane. Leo turned his head to the west, and noticed a large purple and white yacht approaching from that direction. Dewgong naturally directed herself to go alongside the yacht. Leo could see the schools of Tentacool underneath the water.

"Ahoy there!" yelled out a voice from the yacht. Leo craned his neck to look up, and saw a brown-haired man wearing what appeared to be a purple tuxedo, a red bow-tie, and a small white cape.

"Hey there!" yelled back Leo.

"Excuse me young man, but have you seen a Suicune by chance?" the man asked. The question made Leo quirk his eyes.

"Uh…come again?" Dewgong tilted her head, as confused as he was.

"You know! The Aurora Pokemon? The North Wind? One of the Legendary Dogs? Ring any bells?" the man pressed as he leaned over the railing.

"Well, I know what you're talking about…" said Leo apprehensively, embarrassed by the question. "I just don't know why you're asking someone like me."

"Oh, you're only the like, the forty-third person I have asked today. There's a lot of people out at sea," mused the man.

"It _is_ summer," pointed out the browned-haired boy. He was even more confused by the man's logic of asking people at random. It wasn't something _he _would ever do.

"Well I see then, it's a shame really," sighed the man. "All this searching and coming up with nothing," he leaned forward on the yacht's rail. "And not even the slimmest depiction of the North Wind anywhere…maybe he went west…or maybe east to the Whirl Island and ohh!" He pouted. "I can't make up my mind!"

Leo quirked his eyes. "You could decide on a coin flip if you're having THAT much trouble." His Dewgong agreed with a nod.

"Perhaps…" pondered the man. Then he snapped his fingers. "I know just the solution! Young man, might you be interested in a Pokemon battle?"

"And what does that have to do with making you choose where to go?"

"Well for one I am simply bored for asking people constantly about Suicine's whereabouts, and my best bet is to go either west or east, and I can't just settle on a coin flip! So," the man grinned. "You will help me decide with a Pokemon battle! You beat me, I go west. I beat you I go east. How about that?"

Leo pondered a bit, putting a hand to his chin in thought…

"Sure, why not." The man clapped his hands.

"Splendid! Let me get you a ladder!" The man disappeared for a moment then tossed down a wooden ladder. The half-naked boy returned Dewgong and climbed up the ladder.

On the deck was nothing less than a full-sized tournament arena, testament to the yacht's enormous size. Several bulky sailors went about their duties, paying him little heed.

"Welcome aboard my ship! My name is Eusine Norzern," said Eusine as he held out his hand.

"Leo Kynes," Leo replied, shaking Eusine's hand in as firm a grip as he could manage. He had fallen neatly into the stoic, laconic persona he had created for himself over his travels.

"Alright then, now that introductions are out of the way, let's say we get to that battle and dispel the air of boredom away shall we?" said Eusine with a regal grin.

"That's fine." A part of Leo was beginning to like the man, at least for his down-to-business attitude. "It's your home court. What rules?"

"Just a simple one-on-one would suffice," replied Eusine. Leo nodded and looked down at his pokeballs in his small pack at his back.

"Alright then." After a moment's thought, he decided on Alakazam. Always the powerhouse of his team, his Kadabra had finally evolved a few battles back, just after wiping the floor with some over-dressed loudmouth who'd hassled him in a Pokemon Centre café. Watching the annoying brat deflate had been satisfying indeed.

Leo turned away from his backpack, ready to tell Eusine he was ready, then jumped as his gaze settled on a pair of red eyes staring up at him.

The owner of the eyes was a small pokemon, somewhere between a half-metre and a metre tall. Its fur was mostly blue, though black fur covered the lower legs, upper torso, and the long, dangling ears. The black fur reached in around its eyes and along its short muzzle, looking for all the world like a cartoon bandit's mask. Its tail was long and blue, its ears short and pricked. There was a yellow collar around its neck, and a smooth, bony-looking growth on each wrist.

Leo stared into those red eyes, wondering what the little creature was and why it was suddenly so interested in him. He felt _it _rising inside him as he took the pokemon in. He was so…

"Ah!" Eusine exclaimed, reprieving Leo at the last minute. "You've met Riolu."

"Riolu?" Leo asked, intrigued. "Is that what he is?"

"Indeed!" Eusine replied, smiling. "I picked him up in Sinnoh. I've never seen him take to anyone the way he has with you." He flashed a pokeball. "My employees can manage the ship, but let's not cause much collateral damage now shall we?"

"Very well," Leo replied, stepping away from the Riolu and taking up his position at the nearest end of the field. The Riolu continued to watch him.

"Excellent!" Eusine took his place. "This will be a one-round friendly, for the purpose of deciding which direction to go." Leo watched as Eusine struck what might have been an elegant pose.

"Come out, _Alakazam_!" His pokeball opened, and sure enough, an Alakazam materialized on the field. Forcing his face to stay level, Leo unleashed his own Alakazam onto the field. Its muscular appearance elicited a chortle of amused surprise from Eusine.

"Your Alakazam is certainly well-built!" Eusine commented with a confident grin. "Alakazam! _Disable_!"

Eusine's Alazakam twirled its spoons, the air shimmering and distorting as if the pokemon were a distant mirage. Leo felt a vague sense of discomfort, as if the air pressure had changed.

"_Alakazam_," he thought, hoping his pokemon could hear him. "_Can you hold it back?"_

"_Yes Leo,_" came the mental reply. "_For the moment. This one's strong_."

Leo ran through their options, hoping that his Alakazam's telepathic aura would be enough to keep Eusine's Alakazam from reading his mind.

"Alakazam," he said, his decision made. "_Psychic_!"

"Alakazam!" his pokemon intoned, crossing his spoons as his power rose. The air between the two pokemon shimmered, and Eusine's Alakazam grunted as it was pushed back. The Alakazam dug in its heels, eyes narrowing in grim determination. Leo's Alakazam pressed the attack, and its counterpart's eyes glowed blue as it drew on its power to resist.

Before long, a yellow light barrier was erected, the shimmering effect of _Psychic_ ending, courtesy of Eusine's Alakazam.

"_Was that _Light Screen_?" _Leo wondered.

"Not bad," Eusine allowed, smirking. "But this battle has only just begun! Alakazam, _Confusion_!"

His Alakazam raised its spoons, and its eyes glowed purple. Leo's Alakazam grunted as the psychic waves washed over him, buffeting his mental walls, searching for a way in. Even without his psychic presence, Leo could feel his pokemon's pain, his desperation as he shored up the walls of his mind. He gritted his teeth, forcing down the part of him that wanted to cry out in sympathy. Now was not the time.

"Alakazam!" he barked. "Hold hard! _Recover_!" His Alakazam shook his head, shaking off the aftereffects of _Confusion, _and crossed its long arms. His segmented body, almost as tall as Leo's own, began to glow as _Recover _took effect.

"Alakazam!" Eusine ordered, sensing weakness. "_Confusion _again!" His Alakazam concentrated, and the shimmering began again. This time the light was much brighter, as Eusine's Alakazam drew on its full power. Leo could only watch as his own Alakazam groaned in pain, trying to fend off the mental onslaught that was driving him to his knees.

Leo gritted his teeth. His heart clenched to see Alakazam suffer, but he fought down his sympathetic pain. His pokemon had always been strong for him, so he would be strong for them. He would _not _shame Alakazam by pulling him out of the battle before it was over! He _could _not let his pokemon down!

But _it _was rising within him. It was making tears prick at his eyes, and making his hand twitch, driving it ever closer to his belt, to the pokeball attached to it. He couldn't…he just couldn't…

"_No Leo._"

And Alakazam was fighting back, his bent legs shuddering as he stood up. His eyes blazed with that magnificent fighting spirit that had made Leo proud to be his trainer.

"Alakazam!" he roared . "_Psychic_!"

"Kazam!" Alakazam thrust out his spoons, and a wave of telekinetic vengeance slammed into his counterpart. The other Alakazam staggered, taken by surprise, and Leo saw his chance.

"Alakazam! _Psycho Cut _now!" Alakazam swiped his right spoon down in a cutting move. As it whistled through the air, a crescent blade of cerulean light leapt forth, slicing into Eusine's Alakazam. The stricken pokemon was hurled back, bouncing as he hit the deck just outside the field.

Leo almost started as his Alakazam sagged. The exhausted pokemon managed to turn, and began staggering back towards him. Leo restrained himself from returning Alakazam immediately, allowing the pokemon his pride. As Alakazam drew up in front of him, Leo knelt, and cupped his right hand about Alakazam's cheek. The pokemon closed his eyes, and laid his own hand over Leo's.

"Rest, my friend," Leo said gravely, returning Alakazam in a flash of red light. He looked up to see that Eusine had already returned his own Alakazam, and was regarding him with a neutral expression.

"Your pokemon fought well," he said. "But a word of advice. Drop that tough-guy act. It isn't you."

"Act?" Leo asked, defensively.

"I'm serious. Keep it up too long and you'll forget how to let it go." Eusine regarded him for a moment with a small grin. "Or have you forgotten already?"

"I…" Leo hung his head, shame welling up inside him.

"If I didn't know as much about pokemon as I do, I'd think you were a cruel boy," Eusine went on, giving him a thin smile. "But pokemon don't endure cruel trainers, not forever at least. Alakazam knows your true heart, or else it wouldn't have gone so far for you."

"Oh." Leo was pensive. He felt something tug at his pant leg, and he looked down to see Riolu staring up at him again.

"Here, catch!" Leo turned to see a pokeball flying through the air towards him. He caught it in reflex. He was so surprised that it took a moment for him to register Eusine's intention.

"But…"

"A victory like that deserves a reward." Eusine's smile widened. "Besides, he's never taken a liking to anyone else like that."

Leo stared at the pokeball, then down at Riolu, who continued to stare expressionlessly up at him.

"Do you…want to go with me?" he asked, suddenly nervous. Riolu maintained its stare, as if appraising him, then gave a quick nod. Leo smiled, and in a flash of light Riolu was his.

"Thank you, Eusine." Leo felt his cheeks redden as he shook Eusine's hand. "I'd better get going. Good luck with your journey."

"And you also!" Eusine proclaimed with a flourish. "Next time we meet, be yourself, okay!"

'_This coming from a guy in a purple suit, a white cape, and a giant red bowtie,_' Leo thought as he climbed back down the ladder and unleashed Dewgong and headed north, waving to Eusine as he sailed west.

* * *

**Big thanks to Juubi-K for writing up the battle between Leo and Eusine. Since he's such a good friend and it's his OC, I thought why not let him write the battle?**

**And this fic will remain alive so long as I live. It's just I have a lot of other stuff to do and what not. A life outside of , vidya games, and school.**

**Edited by Juubi-K. Also, to those still reading this, if you sent me the OC profiles, can you resend them by PM to me?**

**Also, if I said that Jasmine's last name was Steele before, well it's changed to Tomlin now.**


	15. North Wind 2

**I don't own Pokemon. Ninetendo does. Demetri belongs to me and Leo Kynes belongs to Juubi-K**

_Route 40 en route to Cianwood City_

* * *

"Wow! Look at all those Tentacool!"

Demetri ignored Lyra's excited comment as the two rode the waves. Their ride was what appeared to be a giant sea serpent, but with an elegant grace and beauty beyond measure. Its body was mostly cream in complexion, with red eyes and three black dots down its neck. The top of its head was long, with a point at the end, and long, thin red 'eyebrows' extending from above its eyes and thicker, also red hair-like fins draping from the sides of the head. Its lower tail was covered with blue and pink scales, with striations of black, and four large scales, blue with red spots in the middle, overlap at the tip of the tail to look like a fan.

Demetri remembered Lyra's reaction when he showed her Cynthia's burrowed Milotic at the top edge of Route 40. She literally had a girl moment and was sqweaking unintelligible gibberish.

In other words, fangirlese.

Cynthia had phoned Demetri early in the morning to trade Milotic for her Chansey after the Exhibition Match from the day before. Demetri had woken Lyra once the trade was done, and they had breakfasted and changed. Lyra had donned a white and red one-piece, showing off her athletic physique, while Demetri had opted for black and blue trunks.

"Man…" She was holding onto Demetri from behind, riding pillion as Milotic glided through the water. "I wish Croconaw was big enough to carry me."

"I'm sure its evolved form will do nicely. Feraligatr is no joke in terms of size and power."

"Yeah but…It's not the same as riding a friggin' Milotic of all things!" She grinned. "How can you possibly be so lucky?!"

Demetri scratched his cheek. If Lyra was of the opposite sex, he'd say he was good in the sack and sharp of the mind, but in this case. "Me and Cynthia are good friends. You know that already."

"Yeah…right," she commented dryly.

"Are you implying otherwise?"

Lyra had a cat-like grin on her visage. "Mmmaybe~" Demetri narrowed his eyes.

"Whatever" he grumbled as he turned forward. He reopened his eyes and saw land on the horizon. To his right, the west, he saw the large island on which Cianwood City was located. To the east were small bumps of land, one of the most mysterious and dangerous areas in the Johto Region outside of Mt. Silver.

"Hey Dem," Lyra poked her head behind him. "What are those islands?"

"The Whirl Islands," Demetri replied. "Very few people have explored them, and those that did say they're dangerous, and _that's _if you can get past the whirlpools."

"Couldn't you get in by air?" asked Lyra.

"The only ones who made it went by air, but wild pokemon kept attacking their camps. You get your plane totalled, you're stranded."

"The pokemon there are that hostile?"

"They aren't used to humans because of their isolation, and the pokemon there are naturally territorial, so yes."

"You say people explore the island. For what?"

"Sometimes treasure hunters look for rare items or stones on the island, but mostly people head there for the legend. They say that a legendary pokemon makes the Whirl Island its home. The Guardian of the Sea: Lugia."

"Lugia?"

"Yes. There aren't many pictures of Lugia, and most of them are in shadows or silhouettes underwater. But legend has it that Lugia can the split the sea and conjure storms beyond measure."

Lyra looked down into the water, hoping as if she could see something.

"Splitting the ocean and summoning storms huh?"

Demetri didn't answer as their trek continued southwest, away from the Whirl Islands.

* * *

_Cianwood City_

"Thank goodness…" Lyra wobbled onto the dock, hands on stomach. "I thought we would never have hit land."

"Relax, it was only a four hour trip" replied the blond as he stood aside her. He turned towards Milotic, rubbed her crown and returning her to her pokeball. Around them, Cianwood harbour carried on as usual. It was only a small port, with plenty of small boats and the occasional yacht or tanker.

"Besides, you should be thankful you're not as wet as others. I mean, did you remember those people swimming in the water?"

"I don't get them," breathed Lyra as she looked up at him. "I mean, swimming out in the middle of the ocean! That's crazy."

"I've seen crazier," shrugged the vigilante. "You need food?" Lyra bobbed her head up and down. "You have money. Got buy something. Then turn into the center and train a bit on the beach for today." The man started to walk off.

"Getting the medicine?" Demetri nodded, looking back at her.

"I am not letting another pokemon share Luxray's fate. Not if I have a say about it." And the man walked along the dock, leaving the girl to herself.

Her stomach growled.

"Hungry…"

* * *

_Two hours later_

Lyra walked along the boulevard, her Vulpix trotting alongside her, sipping from a water bottle. After finding the Pokemon Center and reserving a room, the girl had gone in search of lunch, as the Cianwood Pokemon Center did not have a cafeteria. Thankfully there was a restaurant close by, and a good meal of pasta with parmesan had silenced her growling stomach. She had taken the opportunity to feed her pokemon too.

Now with strength renewed, she turned her attention north. Demetri told her that the beach up north of town was vacant, the town being quite small, so she could train up there for the Gym without hindrance.

She heard a ringing sound come from her Pokegear. Looking at her wrist, she flipped open the pink-and-white device.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Lyra! How's it going?" _cooed a familiar voice. Lyra rolled her eyes.

"Hey mom."

"_Awww why the long face? Are you still flustered over what happened yesterday_?"

"I was bleeding from my…privates…that was no laughing matter!"

"_Oh honey I am not laughing at the situation itself."_ She chuckled. "_I am laughing at your _reaction to_ the situation."_

"Still not funny," grumbled the brunette as she looked away. "So, how's dad doing?"

_"Oh your father is doing just fine. He's still at meetings over in Sinnoh in regards to a possible merger with Silph Co."_ Lyra heard her mother pause. "_He emailed me last night. Says he misses you."_

Lyra smiled. "Yeah, I miss him too. Say mom."

"_Yes honey?"_

"Once I get all of the badges and compete in the Silver Conference, you'll come to watch right? I mean, I don't think I'll be heading back home what with the Conference only several months away and what not."

_"Oh Lyra of course I will,"_ reassured her mother. "_I promise I'll be the loudest girl in the stadium cheering you on!"_

"And can dad come?"

_"I'll talk to him about it. If I need to go up north to drag him out of those meetings to see you in the Conference I will Lyra." _Lyra let loose a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad. Thanks mom."

_"Anytime sweetie. So,"_ Lyra grimaced at the sudden shift in tone. "_You never got back to me on those two boys were~"_

Lyra sighed outloud in frustration, her mother giggling like crazy over the phone and Vulpix blowing upward to get some orange hair out of her eyes.

* * *

"Thank you for your purchase," said the Pharmacist from behind the counter. Demetri took the bag, looking down at its label.

"Thank you," he replied. He reopened his backpack and stowed the bag of medicine, seeing the label again.

Alpha Enphetamine.

He spotted the Pokemon Center close by and treaded towards it. Once through the door, he headed straight for the Computer Terminal. He was hoping Cynthia was at home so that he could trade Milotic for his Pidgeot.

He kept on trying to call her over the Terminal once, then twice, then a third time.

"Great," he growled, hanging up. The Sinnoh Champion must have been busy again, which left little to do but head for the harbor. He stood up and walked into the bathroom, hands in his jean pockets.

After changing into his trunks, and a good half hour of walking, he arrived at the harbor and released Milotic.

"Sorry for the short notice, but we have to sail back."

"Mi?"

"We have to help someone." He reached into his pack and got out some berries, offering them to the cream-colored serpent. Milotic leaned in, sniffing, then ate some of the berries.

"These will help give you some energy. But for now, we should head up north back to Olivine pronto. Go as fast you need to, Lyra isn't here." He climbed on her, his feet touching the water.

"Milo." The Tender Pokemon nodded and slithered in the water, slowing gaining speed. The blonde tightened his backpack and hanging on tight.

Images of Luxray having his seizures, and his arm tingled in remembrance of his many bites. He wouldn't let that Ampharos suffer the same pain as his Luxray. He wouldn't let that kind woman Jasime suffer as he did.

He _wouldn't._

"Nice," said Lyra, smiling. "This is the place."

She put her hands on hips, seeing the scene before her. She was on the beach, north of Cianwood City. It was wide and clear, vacant of other humans. Along the trek she had encountered some Krabby, but nothing Leafeon, who walked by her side, couldn't handle.

She saw a hill connecting to the stone plateau up ahead, and figured that would be the best spot. She looked down at the Verdant Pokemon.

"Wanna go up there partner?" Leafeon gave out a happy "Leaf!" in acknowledgement.

"Alrighty then! Race ya!"

The girl ran along the sand bar, Leafeon running right behind her towards the small hill. Lyra was giggling all the while, the sun high in the sky, the waves calm and smooth, the sand underneath her feet wet and soft, Leafeon stopping dead center staring out…

'_Wait what?'_ She stopped all of a sudden, and looked in Leafeon's direction, wondering what the pokemon had seen. Her jaw dropped.

There was a glowing light on the water. She saw ripples near the bottom of the light, as if something was _walking_ on it. As the light got closer and closer, her eyes widened.

It was blue, but it was _beautiful…_

It was slim and elegant in form, with white diamond-shaped spots and a white underbelly. Its mane was a deep purple, flowing as if it were an aurora or a river. It had two wavy stream-like tails waving in the front, its eyes a piercing scarlet, its snout long and white. The Pokemon's crest, shaped like a hexagon in a deep aquamarine, looked more like a crown.

It was Suicune. The very same one who she met at the Burned Tower. To her it seemed like a life time ago given what has happened between now and then.

Lyra was so stunned by the Pokemon's beauty that she barely registered that it was five feet in front of her. She stumbled, falling on her rear. Leafeon rushed in to shield her, growling. But the Pokemon narrowed its eyes and Leafeon relaxed as it stepped aside, tail inbetween his legs.

Lyra was entranced. She could even _smell _the Pokemon, and it could beat out any cologne, or any artificial odor or antiperspirant any day of the week. It made her knees weak.

She flinched as its muzzle touched her forehead. She looked up, her wide almond-colored eyes meeting the pokemon's scarlet. She could have sworn that the Pokemon was staring right into her, judging her, inspecting her.

Its head perked up, and it gave out a soft roar. It bounded high into the air and landed on the water, not falling in but rather standing on top of it. It turned its head to give the girl one last look, then let out another roar and bounded off, leaping on the water and out of sight.

Lyra couldn't do anything but sit there, the rising and falling tide washing over her legs, Leafeon nudging her arm.

"What…just happened…"

The same Pokemon she encountered at the Burned Tower appeared before her again, and now she had contact with it a second time. _Physical_ contact. And back then, with the muskiness and filithiness of the Burned Tower, she didn't appreciate the beauty of the Aurora Pokemon, and now she did. Suicune seemed to fit so well with the ocean, with the scent of it's mane and of the ocean breeze, and the sound of the waves coming to and fro...

She couldn't even register the screaming and yelling of a male's voice behind her.

"Confound it! I missed Suicune again! So close!"

* * *

**Yep, have no fear, this story lives. This chapter was a breather chapter and a notice to show how I am alive. In addition, this story will continue. Just that updates will take forever, as CMM and Words take priorty.**

**So Suicune has an interest in Lyra? What does that mean…Anyways, since it will be a while since I will update, here's a preview of things to come:**

**Lyra and Eusine battle and the girl ponders why the Pokemon appeared before her. Meanwhile, a man races to save the Ampharos of Olivine City, and an encounter between a boy and an avenger take centerfold .**

**Beta'ed by Juubi-k.**


End file.
